A proposta
by Flavia P. Araujo
Summary: Morar nos Estados Unidos foi a solução de parte dos problemas de Isabella Swan.  Mas foi somente depois de dois anos que uma simples proposta realmente mudou a sua vida. / Todos humanos
1. Capítulo 1 : Deportada?

A proposta

Morar nos Estados Unidos foi a solução de parte dos problemas de Isabella Swan. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro havia seis meses.

Ela precisava se desligar de tudo o que a fizesse lembrar constantemente deles.

Isso incluía deixar Cuba aos 18 anos.

Mas foi somente depois de dois anos que uma simples proposta realmente mudou a sua vida.

**CAPÍTULO 1 – **Deportada?

**Bella – PV**

Como todas as manhãs eu fui abrir a caixa de correio do edifício onde eu morava no Queens, Nova Iorque.

- Bom dia Senhorita Isabella. – O porteiro, um senhor muito simpático, me cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Billy. – Eu o cumprimentei de volta.

Assim que me virei para abrir a minha caixa ele me chamou.

- Er... Senhorita? – Ele disse, eu me virei para olhá-lo. – O carteiro entregou este envelope que não cabia na caixa. – Ele estendeu o envelope amarelo tamanho ofício.

Abri o envelope e li o documento da Embaixada dos Estados Unidos da América:

_Senhorita Isabella Marie Swan,_

_O departamento de imigração informa-lhe que a situação em que a senhorita de encontra não está de acordo com as leis estabelecidas para os cidadãos vindos de outras nacionalidades._

_Informamos que, dentro de dois meses, se a situação não for legalizada, o país deverá deportá-la para o seu país de origem._

_Agradecemos a compreensão._

Após ler a última linha eu senti como se o chão sob meus pés não existisse mais.

Como asso aconteceu?

Eu estava legalizada, não estava?

Corri para o elevador, que pareceu lento demais, e subi até o 5º andar.

Me arrumei às pressas, lembrando de pegar meu passaporte.

Saí feito uma louca para pegar o metrô.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, então me encaminhei até a embaixada para tentar resolver a minha situação.

20 minutos depois eu cheguei ao grande prédio revestido de vidro, com um imenso jardim frontal.

Corri logo para dentro. Eu não conseguia caminhar calmamente estando prestes a ser chutada do país.

- Posso ajudá-la? – Perguntou a recepcionista do guichê.

- Eu recebi esta carta. – Eu retirei o envelope da bolsa e mostrei à ela.

A moça abriu o envelope.

- Um minuto, por favor. – Ela discou um número e falou no pequeno microfone que ligava o ouvido e a boca.

- Senhora Sue Clearwater, a senhorita Isabella Marie Swan está aqui. Sim... Vou mandá-la entrar. – Ela apertou um botão. – Pode entrar. Segunda sala à esquerda. – Ela apontou em direção ao longo corredor bem iluminado

Segui os comandos da recepcionista. Bati na porta e entrei.

- Bom dia, senhorita Swan. – A moça que parecia ter no máximo trinta anos de idade, estendeu a mão para mim. – Sue Clearwater. – Eu apertei sua mão e ela indicou a cadeira à sua frente que eu me sentasse.

- Bom dia.

- O motivo de sua vinda foi a respeito de sua legalidade, imagino. – Sue me olhou por cima dos óculos.

- Sim. – Falei com um pouco de dificuldade.

- O que se passa? – Ela cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa cheia de papéis e carimbos.

- Eu me mudei para os Estados Unidos há um ano e meio. Estou legalizada há um ano e três meses. – Eu disse me lembrando do dia exato em que vim neste mesmo prédio pela primeira vez.

- E recebeu esta carta? – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. – Deixe-me verificar isto.

A mulher pesquisou em seu notebook por alguns longos minutos. Eu cruzava e descruzava os dedos nervosamente.

- Houve algum tipo de queda de energia neste dia? A senhorita se recorda? – Ela levantou os olhos de seu computador e me olhou.

- Hmmm... – Busquei em minha memória e me lembrei. – Ah, sim. Uma moça fazia meu registro e a energia caiu rapidamente. Ela continuou o cadastro normalmente. – Eu disse tentando me acalmar.

- Ok. Acho que entendo o que aconteceu. Quando houve a queda de energia o seu cadastro não foi gravado na memória, ele foi deletado. O sistema registrou, mas a memória não. A moça provavelmente não viu o erro.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

- Então eu não estou legalizada? – As minhas esperanças se foram totalmente.

- Infelizmente não. A legalização demora em média cinco meses para sair. – Ela me olhou com pena.

- Então... Eu serie de... Deportada? – Eu quase chorei.

- Sinto muito. – Sue pensou por um instante. – A única solução seria casar-se com um cidadão americano. Isso daria a você o direito de ficar no país.

Esta possível solução estava descartada.

- Obrigada. – Eu apertei sua mão e saí quase correndo da sala.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta.

E agora? O que eu iria fazer?

Eu estava cursando a faculdade de administração aqui nos Estados Unidos.

Se eu fosse deportada, perderia o meu ano inteiro de estudo.

As lágrimas saíram loucamente de meus olhos.

Eu peguei o metrô para casa. As pessoas me olhavam, mas eu mal me importava. Elas não iriam mais me ver mesmo.

Quando cheguei em casa, me deitei na cama e desabei. Chorei por horas até que dormi.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Esta é minha primeira fic :)**

**Espero que leiam, gostem e comentem depois.**

**Um agradecimento especial para minha amiga Nycole que me ajudou, lendo e dando opiniões para que eu escrevesse essa fic.**

**Bom... Neste capítulo Bella está meio perdida e sem saber o que fazer.**

**Como será que ela vai fazer para lidar e solucionar este novo problema?**

**Hmmm... Veremos no próximo capítulo.**

**BeijOo**


	2. Capítulo 2 : Proposta

**CAPÍTULO 2 **– Proposta

**Edward – PV**

Bella não foi para a faculdade hoje.

O que será que aconteceu?

Eu como seu amigo, deveria saber.

Após o horário de aulas que se estendia das 7 da manhã às 3 da tarde, eu telefonei para ela.

O telefone chamou cinco vezes. Eu quase ia desligar, foi quando ela atendeu.

- Alô? – A voz dela era meio arrastada.

- Bella? O que houve? – Perguntei preocupado. Sua voz não estava nada bem. Havia algo errado.

- Oi Edward. – A voz dela parecia ligeiramente melhor. – Hmmm... Será que você poderia passar aqui? – Ela pediu.

- Claro. Já estou a caminho. – Eu fui para meu carro e dirigi em direção ao apartamento de Bella.

Assim que cheguei, Billy me cumprimentou.

- Oi Edward. A senhorita Isabella avisou que o senhor viria e pediu que subisse.

- Obrigado Billy. – Falei e fui logo para o elevador.

Quando apertei a campainha, Bella não demorou em atender.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

- O que aconteceu Bella? – Eu estava certo. Algo errado estava acontecendo.

Ela simplesmente me abraçou e começou a chorara desesperadamente.

Deixei-a chorara até se acalmar.

- Eu vou... Ser... Deportada. – Disse ela entre soluços.

- O que? Como assim, deportada? – Perguntei surpreso. – Você não se...

- Sim – Ela m interrompeu. – logo que eu cheguei. Mas houve uma queda de energia. Rapidamente. E meu cadastro foi apagado. E a moça que me atendeu não viu isso. – Ela começou a chorara novamente.

- Mas eles não podem deportá-la! Não foi um erro seu. – Eu a abracei mais forte.

- Ela disse que não pode fazer mais nada, porque o visto demora cinco meses para sair. – Bella soluçou.

- E quanto tempo você tem? – Engoli em seco. Se cinco meses era muito para legalizá-la, então ela tinha pouco tempo.

- Dois meses. – Bella disse baixinho. Tão baixo que eu não sabia se tinha ouvido direito.

- Dois meses? Como eles querem que você reorganize sua vida em _dois meses_? – Eu quase gritei. – Deve haver alguma solução. Tem que haver!

- Na verdade tem, mas esta não serve.

Ela suspirou.

- E qual é? – Busquei, sem sucesso, por alguma solução em minha mente.

- Casar com um cidadão americano. – Ela falou com tom de piada na voz.

Um cidadão americano...

Eu nasci nos Estados Unidos. Em Chicago. Minha família havia se mudado para Londres há dezessete anos. Voltei sozinho para cá havia dois anos e sete meses.

- Eu tenho a solução. – Eu disse.

- Qual? – Ela perguntou, parecendo não ter esperanças.

- Eu sou americano. – Revelei algo que nunca havia contado a ela.

- Como assim? Você não veio de Londres? Não, você é britânico. – Bella estava confusa.

- Nasci em Chicago Morei em Londres por dezessete anos e voltei para os Estados Unidos. – Olhei para o outro lado. Evitando seu olhar. – Sou um cidadão americano.

Ela não disse nada.

- Nós podemos nos casar, você tem a permissão para ficar no país, e depois de um ano nos separamos. – Dei de ombros.

- Você pirou Edward? – Ela riu.

- Bella, é isso ou você vai ser deportada. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer se eu posso evitar. – Eu tinha que ajudá-la. Eu devia. – Sou seu amigo, Bella. Pode contar comigo para tudo o que precisar. E agora você precisa de mim.

Eu a abracei forte. Ela chorou um pouco mais.

- Isso é uma proposta, certo? – Depois de um tempo, ela perguntou.

- É. – Concordei.

- Então qual é a sua condição? – Bella se afastou um pouco de mim para me olhar, sorrindo.

- Eu não tenho condição. Isso se chama aposta. – Eu gargalhei.

- Mas eu tenho que te dar algo em troca. – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Hmmm... – Eu pensei por um minuto. – Ok. Prometo que vou pensar sobre isso.

- Certo. – Ela concordou.

Eu estendi a mão para ela. Uma maneira de selar a nossa proposta. Bem, a minha proposta.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Edward *-***

**Não podia usar outro personagem a não ser ele.**

**Desculpem-me as meninas que amam Jacob, mas ele NÃO entra nesta fic!**

**hihihihihih :)**

**Para quem não sabe, "A proposta" é um filme do Rian Reynolds e Sandra Bullock . Eu só me inspirei na ideia do filme, que achei muito boa. Criei minha própria história com esta ideia simplesmente.**

**Como comecei a postar hj, eu coloquei logo 2 capítulos. Mas pretendo postar 1 à cada semana.**

**Espero ansiosamente pelas reviews...**

**BeeijOo**


	3. Chapter 3 : Vamos para Londres

CAPÍTULO 3 – Vamos para Londres

**Bella – PV**

Edward era, com toda certeza, o meu melhor amigo. Eu nunca creditei muito que poderia haver uma amizade tão grande entre um homem e uma mulher.

Além de meu melhor amigo, ele era também o meu chefe. Trabalhávamos no escritório de arquitetura da mãe dele, Esme.

Edward seria capaz de se casar comigo para que eu não fosse deportada.

Eu me arrumei rapidamente para ir ao trabalho.

- Vamos. – Edward abriu a porta do apartamento para mim.

- Edward. – Eu disse quando entramos no elevador. – Eu espero poder, algum dia, compensá-lo por tudo o que você faz por mim. Desde que eu cheguei aqui você sempre me ajudou. – Eu abaixei a cabeça. E senti sem graça por nunca ter feito nada por ele.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. – Ele disse calmamente.

- Não. Entenda. Isso não é justo. – Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Faço isso porque sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. – Edward estava certo. Eu faria de tudo para ajudá-lo no que quer que fosse.

Chegamos ao térreo e fomos para o seu carro, um lindo Volvo prata.

- Vamos ter que apresentar você à minha família. – Edward disse enquanto dirigia.

- Sua... Família? – Perguntei insegura e ele me olhou.

- Eles já ouviram falar de você. – Ele sorriu. – Como minha amiga, claro. Mas agora que estamos... Noivos? – Ele procurou a palavra certa para nos descrever. – Por falar em noivado... Você precisa de um anel. – Edward franziu os lábios.

- Espera! Quando vamos? – Eu interrompi sua linha de pré-requisitos.

- O mais rápido possível. – Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Olhei para frente.

Esta história de casamento às pressas não iria dar certo.

Os pais dele não ficariam nada satisfeitos se o filho aparecesse com uma noiva desconhecida.

- No que está pensando? – Ele me tirou de meus devaneios.

- Seus pais não vão aceitar esta idéia maluca.

- Se não aceitarem... Nós casamos assim mesmo. – Edward deu de ombros.

- Você não pode ir contra a sua família por minha causa. – Quase gritei.

- Bella, acalme-se. Você ainda nem os conheceu. – Disse ele, calmo demais.

Eu me calei. Podia até imaginar a cara de desaprovação de Carlisle e Esme, os pais de Edward que eu conhecia por fotos, de Alice e Emmett, os irmãos dele, com os quais eu já havia conversado via MSN.

Chegamos ao escritório.

- Hoje é quarta-feira, certo? – Edward apoiou as mãos não mesa onde eu trabalhava.

- Sim. – Confirmei olhando no calendário.

- Vou pedir a Leah para te ajudar a adiantar o trabalho. Vamos amanhã comprar o seu anel e de lá vamos para o aeroporto rumo à Londres.

Ele pareceu dizer isso mais para si mesmo.

- Como? E o trabalho? E a faculdade? – Lembrei-o de nossos afazeres.

- Eu sou o chefe. – Ele sorriu triunfante. – E quanto à faculdade... Faz bem matar aula de vez em quando, sabia?

Pensei sobre isso. O que era mais um dia de falta na faculdade quando se está prestes a ser expulso do país?

- Tudo bem Edward. Você me convenceu. – Me rendi.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Postando aí mais um capítulo**

**Edward é um amigão hein?**

**kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ah eu com um amigo destes...**

**Bella é mais responsável que o chefe. Mas também néh? Ele pode!**

**P.S.: Eu não vi que os comentários anônimos estavam bloqueados, mas assim que vi eu ativei :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado e espero ver mais reviews!**

**BeeijOo**


	4. Chapter 4: Minha noiva

CAPÍTULO 4 – Minha noiva

**Edward – PV**

Estava tudo certo. Eu reservei as passagens desde ontem à noite. Agora só faltava avisar à minha família sobre a minha ida à Londres. Bem, a _nossa_ ida. Eu teria que me acostumar que a partir de agora não era eu, e sim _nós_.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número.

- Alô? – Minha irmã, Alice, atendeu.

- Oi Ali. – Eu disse já afastando o telefone do ouvido, me preparando para a reação de Alice.

- Edwaaaaaaard. – Ela gritou como eu já esperava. – Irmão lindo do meu coração. – Ela cantarolou.

- Como está você? Como estão todos? – Perguntei rindo ainda de sua reação tão previsível.

- Estamos todos muito bem. Aliás, acabamos de saber que Rose e Emm vão ter um bebê. – Ela festejou.

- Sério? Que excelente notícia! – Falei muito feliz.

- Vamos ser tios. – Ela soltou uma gargalhada. – Ai, ai... E você? Como está?

- Bem. Vou para Londres amanhã.

Eu suspirei.

Eu gostava muito de Londres, mas por alguns motivos voltei para a América.

- Que ótimo Eddie. – Ela parecia não se conter de felicidade.

- Não me chame de Eddie! – Eu odiava este apelido. – Que seja. Hmmm... Eu não vou sozinho. – Eu disse e ouvi Alice rir alto do outro lado da linha.

- Lembra da última vez que você trouxe uma garota? – Alice zombou.

Eu me lembrava bem. Meus pais a detestaram assim que ela pôs os pés lá em casa.

- Lembro. – Meu tom era sério. – Mas esta não é minha namorada. É minha noiva. – Alice engasgou.

- Sua o quê? Noiva? Você pirou? – Ela me atacou com várias perguntas.

- Alice, é a Bella. – Bastou eu dizer quem era a minha noiva que Alice calou a boca.

- Ah! Aquela sua amiga? – Disse ela entusiasmada. – Ela é legal.

- Mas você nem a conhece. – Lembrei a minha irmã.

- Ainda não. Mas eu sei que vamos ser boas amigas. Gostei de conversar com ela pelo MSN. Bem que Emmett disse que você era a fim dela...

- Não! – Eu disse rápido demais. – Quero dizer... É! E agora veja só... Vamos nos casar.

Emmett me enchia o saco dizendo que eu gostava de Bella. Mas é claro que não! Eu não gosto dela assim. Não.

- Avise à mamãe e ao papai, se ele estiver por aí... Por favor. Preciso desligar.

- Ok, Eddie. A gente se vê. – Ela desligou.

- Bella, deixe que eu te levo para casa. – Me prontifiquei a levá-la.

- Não. Eu vou de metrô. Não se incomode.

- Vai ter que se acostumar comigo. – Falei. – Afinal, vamos nos casar.

Bella desviou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. – Ela pegou a bolsa.

Descemos em silêncio até a garagem.

Eu abri a porta do carro para ela.

- Amanhã depois da aula vamos direto comprar o anel. – Eu quebrei o silêncio insuportável.

- Ok. – Foi o que ela simplesmente disse.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Eu disse que ia postar um capítulo por semana. Quanto ao dia: Bem... Sábado (20/11) foi semana passada. heheh**

**Quanto ao número de capítulos: resolvi que vou postar um capítulo Bella PV e um Edward PV.**

**Acho que assim fica melhor. **

** Vão ser, então, dois por semana.**

**Sobre o capítulo: **

**Eu não podia deixar a Alice de fora com seu jeito tão alegre de ser. Quando eu crescer quero ser como ela *-***

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Como a Rose é doida para ter filhos, netos, coisa e tal... Resolvi dar uma chance à ela, coitadinha.**

**Um pouco mais simpática, ela está grávida de seu esposo Emmett. :)**

**Achei tão fofo quando o Edward passa a pensar nele e em Bella como _nós. (ç_ç)_**

**Espero para ver as reviews...**

**BeeijOo**


	5. Capítulo 5:Antes agora do que na segunda

**CAPÍTULO 5** – Antes agora do que na segunda

**Bella – PV**

Eu estava sem graça perto de Edward.

A idéia de tê-lo como meu... Marido... Em algumas semanas me deixou confusa.

- Boa Noite. Nos vemos amanhã. – Ele me abraçou.

- Boa noite. – Eu saí do carro.

Entrei no apartamento e fui diretamente arrumar a minha mala.

Escolhi minuciosamente as roupas que levaria. Peguei roupas que não diziam algo como: "Oi, eu sou a oferecida que vai se casar com Edward". Escolhi roupas mais básicas, mas tomei cuidado de incluir algumas peças mais refinadas.

Pelo que percebi, por fotos e pelas roupas que o próprio Edward usava, a família Cullen parecia ter uma boa vida financeira.

Em minha cama eu não consegui dormir com a idéia de que eu iria oficialmente noivar com o meu chefe. E o pior de tudo: _o meu melhor amigo_.

- Calma Bella. Foco! – Eu disse a mim mesma. Aliás, isso não passava apenas de uma proposta. Não iria durar mais que um ano.

Um ano!

Um ano vivendo ao lado dele com sua esposa.

O sono começou a aparecer.

Cuco – cuco... Cuco-cuco... Cuco-cuco...

O relógio despertou cedo demais.

Considerei a idéia de voltar a dormir.

Não! Não posso matar aula. De novo...

Ontem eu não fui. Hoje eu não iria. E amanhã também não?

Me levantei de má vontade.

Hoje eu ia comprar o meu anel de noivado. Logo, logo eu iria conhecer minha "nova família".

Fiz minha rotina de todas as manhãs.

Coloquei uma calça jeans skinny uma blusa na altura da coxa e uma sapatilha.

Peguei minha bolsa e saí do apartamento.

- Bom dia senhorita Isabella. – Billy me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Billy. – Sorri para ele. – O senhor poderia guardar as minhas cartas? É que eu vou viajar e só volto domingo. – Pedi ao porteiro.

- Guardo sim senhorita.

- Obrigada Billy. – Quando me virei para a porta do prédio vi Edward encostado, despreocupadamente, na parede.

Senti um leve frio na barriga.

- Bom dia. – Ele sorriu torto.

Eu nunca parei para pensar em como Edward era... Bonito.

Seus olhos eram verdes como esmeralda. Seu cabelo bagunçado era castanho claro. Os lábios bem desenhados. Com 1,85 de altura, seu corpo forte faria qualquer mulher perder o fôlego.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Ele disse novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente para afastar os pensamentos e andei em sua direção.

- Bom dia. Por que não disse que viria? – Eu semicerrei os olhos.

- Se eu dissesse que viria... Você ia me deixar vir? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Provavelmente não. – Admiti.

- Está vendo? – Ele riu. – Vamos buscar suas coisas.

Subimos ao apartamento. Edward pegou a mala maior e eu a minha bolsa de mão para levar comigo dentro do avião.

Chegamos dez minutos antes das 7 horas.

Assim que saí do carro, Edward veio ao meu lado e pegou minha mão.

- O que está fazendo? – Eu sacudi as nossas mãos.

- Acha melhor contar quando já estiver com o anel? – Edward me encarou.

- Tanto faz. – E tanto fazia mesmo. Antes agora do que na segunda, quando eu estaria, definitivamente, comprometida.

E eu poderia treinar para enfrentar os Cullen.

Seguimos de mãos dadas pelo campus.

Alguns olhares passaram por nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Olhares aprovadores e outros reprovadores. Estes últimos vindos especialmente de algumas garotas. As garotas que normalmente davam em cima de Edward.

- OMG! - Ângela Exclamou

Ângela era uma ótima pessoa. Uma grande amiga para nós.

- Vocês estão juntos? Quero dizer... Juntos mesmo? – Ela estava sorridente.

- Como assim, mesmo? – Perguntei perplexa.

- Erick, Ben e Jéssica – alguns de nossos amigos do almoço – disseram que vocês dois tinha algo a mais. Eu pensei que talvez fosse somente amizade. Fico tão feliz por vocês. – Ângela me abraçou. - Vocês combinam e têm tudo a ver.

Fiquei meio constrangida. Edward e eu não tínhamos nada a ver. Éramos muito parecidos em algumas coisas? Sim. Mas isso não era nada de anormal. Talvez tivesse uma química. Uma química de amigos.

Edward, para piorar a situação, me abraçou pelas costas e apoiou o queixo em meu ombro.

Uma forma tão... De casal.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Taí mais um capítulo.. Como hj eu tava mais livre pude preparar mais capts.**

**Hmmm... Quer dizer que a Bella reparou no seu amigo pela primeira vez?**

**Hahahahahah**

**Obrigada pelas reviews. Gosto de saber o que vcs acham do que estou escrevendo. E só lembrando: É minha primeira fic. Espero que seja a primeira de muitas, lógico. Gosto muito de escrever e essa experiência tem sido boa...**

**Comentem pra mim, pelase?**

**BeeijOo ;***


	6. Capítulo 6 : Condição

CAPÍTULO 6 – Condição

**Edward – PV**

Abraçar Bella não era constrangedor para mim. Era natural. Ela e eu sempre tivemos este tipo de contato sem segundas intenções.

Mas agora, ao que parece, com esta história de casamento, Bella estava desconfortável.

- Bella, você não pode ficar com vergonha quando eu te abraçar. Sempre fizemos isso, mas agora você não parece à vontade com isso. – Eu disse depois de abraçá-la e ela desvencilhar-se.

- É que... É que... – Bella gaguejou.

- Se você está assim por causa de um abraço, imagine se eu tiver que te beijar. – Assim que este pensamento passou por minha cabeça eu imaginei como seria ter que beijá-la.

Bella Corou.

- Eu sei, mas... Deixe eu me adaptar à ideia primeiro, OK? – Ela pediu.

Fomos para a sala.

Durante todo o percurso ela ficou calada.

- Vamos daqui à joalheria e da joalheria para o aeroporto. – Eu descrevi o nosso trajeto após a faculdade.

- Tudo bem. – Ela concordou.

Psicologia era a próxima aula.

Depois das aulas fomos para a joalheria. Bella começou a olhar os anéis mais baratos.

- Que tal este? – A vendedora lhe mostrou um lindo anel dourado com uma pedra que parecia ao certo ser um diamante.

- É lindo. – Ela admirou o anel. Suspirou. – Mas é caro para o meu orçamento.

Peguei o anel que a vendedora estava prestes a guardar.

- É perfeito. – Eu peguei a mão direita de Bella e coloquei o anel, admirando sua mão logo após.

- Edward, eu não posso pag... – Ela começou a dizer.

- Que tipo eu seria se deixasse minha noiva pagar o anel? – Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Mas Edward...

- É com este que vamos ficar. – Eu disse para a vendedora que me mostrou um grande sorriso.

Seguimos para o aeroporto.

Bella estava quieta. Na verdade, quieta demais. Nós sempre tínhamos muitos assuntos. Mas desde ontem ela não parecia mais tão à vontade perto de mim. Talvez a ideia de sermos casados a deixasse desconfortável agora.

Fizemos o chek-in e esperávamos por nosso vôo no saguão.

- Bella... – Falei após muito tempo de silêncio entre nós.

Ela olhou para mim.

- Sim? – Perguntou.

- Sobre a condição... – Ela sorriu. – Esta condição é válida para mim e para você, na verdade.

- E qual é? – Seu olhar era curioso.

- Prometa que nunca vai se apaixonar por mim e eu prometo nunca me apaixonar por você. – Quando eu disse isso ela desviou os olhos. – Isso porque... Porque se um de nós se apaixonar e o outro não, alguém vai se machucar e nossa amizade vai ficar abalada.

Ela me olhou de novo.

- Certo. Eu prometo. – Bella concordou facilmente.

Eu cumpriria minha palavra. Eu sabia que Bella não se apaixonaria por mim. Mas se algum dia eu percebesse que ela estava apaixonada por mim, eu desistiria do acordo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ok, eu sei, eu sei... Pucas pelavras não é?**

**Mas é que tem capítulos que eu tô mais inspirada e escrevo mais um pouco. =D**

**Ai Edward! Promete nunca se apaixonar? Como assim?**

**Mas ele está disposto a renegar à condição. Isso é um bom sinal. Só depende da Bella.**

**O que acharam deste capítulo?**

**Bom fds pra todas! BeeijO**


	7. Capítulo 7 : Ligeira turbulência

**CAPÍTULO 7** – Ligeira turbulência

**Bella – PV**

Eu poderia prometer isso a Edward. Não poderia?

Se este era o melhor que eu poderia fazer por ele, então eu faria. E, possivelmente, quem se machucaria seria eu. Ele se referia a mim. Ele nunca se apaixonaria por mim e deve ter percebido que eu poderia acabar me apaixonando por ele.

Agora, quando ele me abraçava, era diferente... Estranho até. Eu sabia que agora era para aparentar que éramos um casal, e isso me deixou nervosa perto dele.

Bella _idiota_ e _patética_. É isso que eu sou.

Mas eu estava decidida a cumprir minha palavra. Bem... Pelo menos tentaria. E se por acaso fracassasse, eu nunca expressaria os meus sentimentos.

- Vôo 524, Londres. Vôo 524, Londres. – Uma voz de mulher anunciou o nosso vôo.

Assim que o avião começou a decolar, houve uma ligeira turbulência.

Eu fiquei tensa em minha cadeira e segurei dos dois lados da poltrona.

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a respirar bem fundo, contando até dez.

Senti uma mão quente a macia pegar a minha. Abri os olhos e vi que Edward segurava a minha mão. Ele começou a fazer círculos nas costas de minha mão esquerda. Eu relaxei instantaneamente.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse com um tom de voz surpreso.

Ele sorriu torto para mim.

Seu sorriso maravilhoso que eu confesso gostar muito.

- Não há de que. – Ele continuou a fazer os círculos.

Assim que o avião se estabilizou eu já estava bem tranqüila. Edward ainda segurava a minha mão. Nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados.

A primeira vez que andei de avião eu estava sozinha. Não foi nada bom. Mas agora, com Edward, eu me sentia mais segura.

- Edward... – Eu mordi meu lábio. – Me diga algo sobre você que eu não sei.

Ele pensou por um minuto.

- Eu toco piano e violão. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Uau! – Exclamei. – Vai ter que tocar para mim. Algum dia destes... Quem sabe?

- Vamos ver. - Ele riu. – Sua vez.

Eu realmente pensei em algo que ele não soubesse sobre mim.

- Eu tenho medo de... De penas. – Confessei meu maior medo. Algo que as únicas pessoas que sabiam estavam mortas.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Penas? Penas de ave? – Ele reprimiu um sorriso.

- É. – Afirmei com a cabeça. – Principalmente de pavão. As coloridas são as piores. – Estremeci com a idéia.

- Trauma? – Ele perguntou mais sério.

- Não sei. Realmente não sei o que me fez temer as pobres penas. – Ele sorriu para mim. – OK! Pode rir. Eu sei que sou maluca.

- Não. Não vou rir. É só que... Você é tão diferente.

- E isso é bom? – Me perguntei se ele me achava estranha demais.

- Claro. Você sempre me surpreende e me diverte.

Nós rimos juntos.

- Que bom que eu divirto você. Assim você nunca vai ficar entediado comigo.

- Eu nunca poderia ficar entediado com você. - Ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado. – Você é diferente de todas as garotas que conheci. – Edward passou o polegar em minha bochecha.

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Ele perguntou.

- Pode. – Permiti.

- Você tinha namorado em Cuba? – Ele estava sério agora.

Me arrependi de tê-lo deixado me fazer pergunta. Mas ele deveria saber, porque era meu melhor amigo.

- Eu tive um, mas terminamos após dois meses. – Eu ri de meu passageiro romance.

- E por quê? – Ele pareceu curioso.

- Acho que não havia um sentimento muito grande. – Dei de ombros. Na verdade, foi só fogo de palha. Aquela coisa de que minhas amigas estavam namorando e eu não. E confesso que cometi um erro por isso.

- E por que não namora aqui na América? – Edward e eu nunca tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

- Porque ninguém me interessou. – Falei.

- Nunca? Nem um pouco? – Ele Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não. – Parte disso era verdade. Eu nunca tinha parado para verificar minha vida afetiva. Eu estava tão preocupada em estabelecer uma vida nos EUA que eu nem percebi nenhum cara.

Mas, talvez, dizer_ nunca_ era exagero.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Achei que não ia conseguir postar mais de dois capítulos por semana, mas estou conseguindoo (*_palminhas felizes*_)**

**Será que Bella também estaria disposta a esquecer a condição se o Edward se declarasse?**

**Espero profundamente que sim... hihihihih**

**Ai, ai... Medo de penas.**

**Pois é. Esse medo de penas é _meu. _Como é uma coisa estranha e que não sei de onde surgiu, achei que seria interessante colocar aqui. Na verdade, vocês podem procurar no_ Google. _Realmente lá a gente encontra de tudo. Achei até sobre essa fobia de penas. Gente, EXISTE ISSO. Por mais louco que pareça. Não é frescura. É MEDO.**

**Fiquei pensando até... Se eu fosse a Bella o Edward teria que arranjar um travesseiro de espumas para rasgar... kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Que fofo o Edward tentando acalmá-la no voo. Simplesmente PERFEITO. *o* **

**Obrigada às meninas que me deixam reviews nos capítulos *-* .. Gosto tanto disso! E espero ver mais =D**

**Agradeço às que também não deixam comentários. Vocês também são impotantes por estarem lendo e acompanhando minha história.**


	8. Capítulo 8 : Chegada à Londres

**CAPÍTULO 8** – Chegada à Londres

**Edward – PV**

- E você? – Bella perguntou.

- Em Londres. Cinco meses. – Eu sorri.

- Terminaram por qual motivo? – Perguntou.

- Por que vim para a América. – Confessei.

- Mas vocês não podiam ter namorado à distância?

Eu dei de ombros.

- Não seria a mesma coisa. E eu queria deixá-la livre para outros relacionamentos.

- E por que você não tem outro relacionamento? – Ela sorriu.

- Não tem como. – E não tinha. A única garota que poderia me interessar estava vetada para mim.

- Não tem como? – Bella estava curiosa.

- É complicado. – Eu disse apenas.

- Acho que eu posso entender. – Ela mordeu o lábio. Uma ação que me deixou um pouco distraído. – Não quer me contar?

- Não é isso... É só que... Nós não podemos ter tudo o que queremos, não é? – Sorri um pouco triste.

- A vida não é nem um pouco justa. – Ela suspirou. – Mas algum dia... Quem sabe... Vai dar c-certo. Você e-e ela. – Bella gaguejou um pouco ou foi impressão minha?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça concordando.

Eu esperava isso. Eu _realmente_ esperava isso.

Vimos o sol por cima das nuvens, pela janela do avião.

Bella dormiu e sua cabeça estava encostada em meu ombro.

Ela era muito bonita. Seu cabelo castanho bem escuro era liso na parte superior e do meio para baixo possuía cachos largos, que se estendiam até o meio de suas costas.

Seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam escondidos atrás da fileira de cílios longos. Sua pele era macia. Seu corpo com curvas perfeitas...

Olhando para ela assim, tão perto de mim, eu estava me arrependendo de minha condição de nunca me apaixonar por ela.

Fechei meus olhos.

Ela era uma garota incrível. Nos demos tão bem porque tínhamos muitas características parecidas e ela tinha qualidades que eu buscava em uma mulher.

Ela se mexeu um pouco e eu abri meus olhos. Bella fez o mesmo.

- Me desculpe. – Ela corou ao se dar conta de nossa proximidade.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – Eu sorri.

- Senhores passageiros – a voz da aeromoça falou ao microfone – coloquem seus cintos de segurança e desliguem os aparelhos eletrônicos. O avião fará a aterrizagem em alguns instantes.

Bella rapidamente apertou seu cinto.

Peguei sua mão novamente para tranqüilizá-la. Ela pareceu se acalmar imediatamente.

Assim que o avião pousou em Londres eu me lembrei que mais cedo alertei Alice da hora em que chegaríamos aqui.

Provavelmente ela estaria de plantão nos esperando.

_Edward & Bella_

A placa estava sendo agitada por uma minúscula garota de cabelos negros, espetado para todos os lados.

Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos.

- Aquela é Alice, minha irmã. – Preparei Bella, que assentiu.

- Edwaaaaard. – Alice gritou e correu em minha direção. As pessoas em volta olharam para ela.

Minha irmã se pendurou em meu pescoço.

- Baixinha. – Eu disse rodopiando ela no ar.

- Não me chame de baixinha, ou se não eu vou contar para a Bella o seu apelido. – Ela me ameaçou e eu a soltei, encarando-a.

- Ei Bella. – Alice sorriu e a abraçou. – Finalmente estou conhecendo famosa Bella. Fiquei tão feliz com a notícia.

Eu quase matei Alice. Eu não falava tanto assim de Bella.

- Famosa, eu? – Bella me olhou surpresa.

- Todos já ouvimos falar muito de você. Bella para cá, Bella para lá. Na verdade, eu Emmett sempre desconfiávamos que Edward fosse apaixonad... – Eu tapei a boca de minha irmã antes que ela terminasse a frase.

- É melhor irmos. – Eu sorri para Bella.

Alice acabara de completar 18 anos, então meu pai lhe deu o seu tão sonhado Porsche amarelo.

- Gostaram do meu bebê? – Ela bateu levemente no volante enquanto dirigia.

- É incrível. – Bella disse no banco de trás.

- A sua cara. – Eu ri.

- Eu sei. – Alice disse satisfeita.

.

.

Fiquei nervoso ao chegarmos em frente à casa.

Era hora de Bella conhecer minha família.

- Esta casa é incrível! – Ela admirava a casa branca de três andares.

- Minha mãe desenhou e decorou. – Aproximei minha boca perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei para que somente ela ouvisse. – Está pronta?

- Não. – Ela confessou.

Peguei sua mão e apertei levemente.

- Vamos. – Bella deu um passo à frente.

Assim que entramos, levei um susto.

Na sala havia vários balões de festa e uma grande faixa escrita: **Bem Vindos**!

- Edward. – Emmett gritou. Sua voz grossa quase estremeceu os vidros da casa. Ele me abraçou dando tapas em minhas costas. – E esta é a Bella. Mano, ela é tão bonita quanto você falou. – Ele riu.

Eu olhei para Bella que estava corada.

- E aí cunhada? – Emmett a abraçou.

- Oi Emmett. – Ela se disse com uma voz um pouco sufocada.

- Bella. – Rosalie a abraçou também. – Muito prazer, sou a...

- Rosalie. – Bella completou lembrando-se do nome de minha cunhada.

- Isso. – Rosalie sorriu largamente. – Edward. Que saudades. – Ela veio me abraçar.

- Rose. Também senti muitas saudades. – Eu a abracei.

- Filho. – Meu pai chegou perto de mim e apertou minha mão. – Como está?

- Bem pai. Hmmm, Bella este é o meu pai.

- Olá Carlisle. – Ela o cumprimentou. Ela lembrava o nome dele, embora eu tenha mencionado pouco.

- Que menina adorável. – Ele disse sinceramente.

- Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu.

- Querido. Que saudades de você. – Minha mãe me abraçou forte.

- Mãe, eu também. – Levantei-a do chão.

- Você está tão lindo meu filho. – Ela beijou minha bochecha. – E olhem só. – Ela olhou sorrindo para Bella. – O nome combina perfeitamente com você. – Esme a abraçou. – Ficamos muito felizes que Edward tenha encontrado a parceira certa.

Eu não fiquei muito surpreso que eles tivessem aprovado Bella. Ela era uma garota encantadora.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Aí vai mais um capítulo do Edward _mega fofo_**

**Tá bom então néh? Bella pra cá.. Bella pra lá..**

**Isso é meio suspeito, não?**

**Simplesmente não pude deixar o porsche amarelo de fora! Alice tem bom gosto isso não se pode negar.**

**Como está a expectativa de vocês para Amanheceeer? Vocês viram a possível still do filme? Provavelmente é a Kristen segurando umas penas. PENAS! _(*medo*) _Mesmo assim ficou perfeitíssimo. **

**Eu estou ansiosa para ver as cenas do Rio lá. A lua de mel dos dois não foi beeem aqui não, vocês sabem néh? Só as cenas externas que foram aqui mesmo. _Aquelas cenas, _vão ser em Baton Rouge em Lousiana. Vi que vai ter A banheira (uma banheira? :o). A cama (disseram fontes) quebrada vai surpreender. Espero que sim néh?**

**Comentem, comentem, comenteem?**

**Obrigaaada. BeeijO**


	9. Capítulo 9 :  Primeiro beijo

**CAPÍTULO 9 **– Primeiro Beijo

**Bella - PV**

- Obrigada. – Eu disse timidamente.

Os Cullen eram muito gentis. E agora eu sabia de onde Edward tinha herdado toda sua educação e beleza.

Seus pais e irmãos – Rosalie também seguia o mesmo padrão – eram igualmente lindos. Uma família típica de cinemas.

A recepção que prepararam para nós me fez sentir como se eu realmente estivesse em casa. Mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo eu gostaria de tê-los como minha família.

- Ah! Parabéns Emmett. O novo pai da família. - Edward abraçou o irmão que era só sorrisos para a esposa Rosalie.

Eu os parabenizei e todos brindamos.

- Espero que em breve eu seja tio também. – Emmett insinuou.

- Sim. Eu quero esta casa cheia de netinhos. – Esme sorriu para mim.

Por um momento eu me senti desapontada e culpada. Desapontada porque eu e Edward não teríamos filhos. Iria demorar em eu ter _meus_ filhos. Culpada por dar a Esme falsas esperanças. Por privar Edward de ser pai enquanto ele estivesse comigo...

- Uma foto da família. – Alice pegou a câmera.

- Eu tiro. – Me prontifiquei.

- Como assim? Você faz parte da família. Tem que aparecer na foto. – Alice programou a câmera para tirar a foto sozinha e a colocou na grande estante da sala.

Depois da foto voltamos para o sofá.

- Contem como se conheceram. – Rosalie perguntou para nós.

- É. Contem tudo. – Alice sorriu colocando as mãos sob o queixo.

Eu olhei um pouco aflita para Edward. Eu não sabia nem por onde começar.

- Nos conhecemos... – Edward parou para pensar.

Todos estavam em silêncio esperando para ouvir a nossa história.

- No café. – Edward disse.

- Na faculdade. – Eu disse ao mesmo tempo.

- Na faculdade. – Edward concertou.

- No café. – Eu falei ao mesmo tempo.

Todos riram menos Edward e eu.

- No café da faculdade. – Dissemos juntos de novo, mas pelo menos era a mesma coisa desta vez.

- Por isso nos confundimos. – Eu ri nervosamente.

- Bella estava sentada sozinha, porque ela havia acabado de chegar à faculdade. Eu fui até ela...

- Edward veio falar comigo e nos tornamos grandes amigos... – Eu completei.

- Nos apaixonamos...

- E aqui estamos nós. – Eu concluí.

Contamos uma breve história. Até a parte de nos tornarmos grandes amigos era verdade.

- É assim que começam as coisas... Primeiro uma grande amizade e depois se apaixonam. – Carlisle comentou sorrindo para Esme.

- Que escândalo este anel, Bella. Eu amei. – Rosalie apontou para a minha mão.

- É perfeito. – Alice admirou o anel de perto. – Ei! Vamos tirar uma foto de vocês dois.

Ela pegou a câmera digital rosa.

- Mostrem-me o amor. – Ela cantarolou.

Edward hesitou um pouco e passou o braço em meus ombros.

- Fala sério. Não é disso que eu falei. – Ela bateu impaciente o pé no chão. – Levantem daí e deem um lindo beijo apaixonado. Andem! – Ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Mas Alice... – Edward começou a dizer.

- Sem mas, nem meio mas! – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Beija, beija... – Emmett puxou o coro e todos o seguiram. Incluindo os pais de Edward. – Beija, beija!

Edward se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

O que?

Eu iria ter que beijá-lo?

Como assim? Não!

- Ah, qual é? Vocês não vão se casar? Vão me dizer que nunca se beijaram? – Alice disse sarcástica. Ela mal sabia que estava certa.

Edward segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e olhou em meus olhos.

Ele aproximou seu rosto. Seus lábios encostaram-se de leve nos meus.

- Um beijo de verdade. – Alice suspirou. - Vocês não se amam?

Houve risos na sala.

Edward respirou fundo.

Ele tirou as mãos de meu rosto e colocou-as em minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura. Seus lábios macios pressionaram-se mais contra os meus.

Sua língua passou por meu lábio inferior. Sua boca se abriu e eu, automaticamente, fiz o mesmo. Depois, nossas línguas se encontraram.

Meu coração estava disparado e eu senti como se dezenas, talvez centenas ou milhares de borboletas voassem em meu estômago.

Meus braços, instintivamente, passaram para o pescoço de Edward. Senti o beijo mudar. Agora era mais suave, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou mais intenso.

- Já tirei a foto faz tempo. – Alice disse e gargalhou.

Mas eu e Edward continuamos nos beijando, como se o comentário de Alice não tivesse existido.

Alguém pigarreou alto e na sala havia mais risadas.

Eu me afastei rapidamente de Edward. Nos olhamos por alguns instantes. Minha respiração estava descompassada e a dele também.

Eu sentia como se uma corrente de eletricidade tivesse passado por todo o meu corpo. Era estranho o modo como eu me sentia.

- Isso é que é amor. – Rosalie disse baixinho e os risos aumentaram.

Abaixei meu rosto que estava queimando.

O que deu em mim?

Edward era meu amigo. Eu não deveria sentir estas coisas estranhas e muito menos tê-lo beijado desta forma.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para o sofá novamente.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Mais um capítulo...**

**E então o que acharam do primeiro beijo da Bella e do Edward?**

**Posso falar sinceramente?... Eu gosatei!**

**Achei tãaao fofinhooo... E a Alice? ahahahahahahaah Ela é d+ néh? **

**Só ela mesma pra criar esta situação "constrangedora".**

**** E respondendo a alguns comentários do capítulo anterior...**

**Siiiim vai ter uma banheira e uma camaaa quebrada.. Não é d+++ ? *-* (uma Still, é tipo uma foto de divulgação.. Publicidade. =D )**

**Simplesmente perfeito. Esta cena, com certeza, é a mais esperada. Não é exagero. Se não for como está no livro, muita fã por aí vai ficar revoltada. kkkkkkkk**

**E vcs ficaram sabendo que a estréia do filme aqui ia ser antes do MUNDO INTEIRO néh? Até antes dos EUA. IA SER dia 11/11/2011 (data sinistra kkkkkkkkkk). Maaannsss... Foi adiada para o dia 18/11/2011 mesmo (dia da estréia mundial). Que palha néh?**

**Eles bem que podiam fazer uma premiére aqui... Mas acho muito improvável.**

**BeeijO**


	10. Capítulo 10 : O quarto

**CAPÍTULO 10 **– O quarto

**Edward – PV**

Eu não pretendia beijar Bella desta forma. Era para ser um selinho, mas Alice queria um beijo de verdade.

Então envolvi a cintura de Bella e a aproximei de mim. Pressionei meus lábios um pouco mais nos dela.

Ainda era para seu um beijo simples, mas os lábios dela eram tão macios e convidativos... Eu cedi aos meus instintos. Foi aí que ela passou os dedos em meu cabelo, me incentivando a beijá-la.

O beijo mudou. Agora parecia que havia uma necessidade entre nós. Beijei-a com mais intensidade e ela retribuiu.

- Já tirei a foto faz tempo. – Alice disse e gargalhou.

Eu não queria terminar aquele beijo. Ignorei minha irmã e continuei a beijar Bella.

Alguém pigarreou alto e na sala havia mais risadas.

Bella se afastou rápido demais de mim. Meu coração batia mais acelerado. Minha respiração também era rápida.

Uma sensação estranha passou por meu corpo. Algo como uma eletricidade. Uma energia que me fez sentir bem.

- Isso é que é amor. – Rosalie disse baixinho e os risos aumentaram.

Bella abaixou o rosto, que estava escarlate. Eu peguei sua mão e puxei Bella para o sofá.

O que deu em mim?

Por que eu senti aquilo?

Eu havia prometido à Bella que não me apaixonaria por ela e agora eu fazia isso?

Eu não deveria demonstrar meus sentimentos caso eu estivesse apaixonado por ela.

O resto do tempo em que ficamos na sala, ela e eu mal nos olhamos. Ela podia, e com toda a razão, estar com raiva de mim. E se ela pensasse que eu fizera de propósito? Pensasse que eu queria que ela se apaixonasse por mim e eu não, por ela?

Que idiota eu fui.

- Vamos lá em cima para colocarem as coisas no quarto de vocês. – Alice nos puxou para a escada.

Peguei minha mala e a de Bella que já estavam na beira da escada.

Minha irmã mostrou a porta de meu quarto. Estava tudo como eu deixara quando saí.

- Onde eu fico? – Bella olhou para Alice.

- Bella, nós sabemos que vocês dormem juntos. – Alice riu. – Não precisa ficar envergonhada de dormir com ele aqui também. – Minha irmã se virou e foi para seu quarto. Bella estava paralisada na soleira da porta.

- Não quer entrar? – Perguntei para ela me sentando na cama de casal.

Ela hesitou um pouco e depois entrou de vagar, olhando em volta.

- Quarto legal.

Olhei em volta também. Era tudo a minha cara.

As paredes eram brancas, exceto por uma atrás da cama que era preta. Havia um sofá na parede oposta à cama. Ao lado da mesma haviam dois criados mudos com luminárias.

Uma janela, na parede preta, totalmente de vidro, me dava uma vista completa do jardim dos fundos.

Havia uma estante com meus livros e CDs favoritos.

- Ali é o banheiro. – Apontei para a porta a minha esquerda.

Ela assentiu e caminhou até a estante.

Fiquei observando-a olhar curiosamente meus livros e CDs.

- Gosta de Debussy? – Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Gosto de ouvir às vezes. Clair de Lune é minha favorita.

- A minha também. – Ela sorriu.

Isso realmente me surpreendeu.

- Gosta de música clássica? - Eu gostava de tocar piano e gostava de música clássica. Já Bella eu nunca imaginei que gostava de música clássica.

- É que minha mãe gostava. Cresci ouvindo estas músicas e passei a gostar. Ela me ninava ao som de Clair de Lune. – Bella pareceu estar em um momento de nostalgia. A lembrança a fez suspirar.

Depois ela se sentou no sofá à minha frente.

Continuei olhando-a. Ela retribuiu meu olhar. Seu rosto corou um pouco, mas ela não desviou os olhos. Ficamos assim por minutos.

- Você fica com a cama. – Dei um meio sorriso.

- Não Edward. – Ela arregalou os olhos. – A casa e sua. A cama é sua.

- Você é a visita. – Me levantei. – Vou tomar um banho.

Abri minha mala e peguei minhas coisas. Havia um closet com tudo o que eu deixara, mas eu queria usar o que havia trago. Fui para o banheiro.

Assim que saí Bella estava no sofá, parecendo decidida a não usar a cama.

- Onde tem travesseiro e uma coberta? – Ela olhou em volta.

- Depois eu pego. – Eu disse.

- Ok. Vou tomar o meu banho. – Ela procurou algo em suas coisas e suspirou, depois foi para o banheiro.

Fiquei olhando meu quarto por alguns instantes. Fiquei me lembrando do dia em que saí dele disposto a morar nos Estados Unidos.

Minha mãe e Alice assistiam enquanto eu arrumava as minhas coisas...

**Flashback**

- Não vai não, Edward. – Alice me abraçou.

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Eu preciso. E eu vou vir visitar vocês. Quando quiserem é só ir me visitar também. – Eu sorri. Minha irmã começou a chorar.

- Espero que você esteja fazendo a coisa certa. – Minha mãe me abraçou também.

- Isso vai ser melhor para mim. Vai ser melhor para todo mundo.

- Diga que vai ser melhor para você, mas não para nós. – Minha mãe disse chorando.

- Vou ligar sempre. – Apertei as duas em um abraço.

Eu sabia que este era o melhor a fazer. Nossas vidas iam ficar mais fáceis sem tanta confusão quase todos os dias...

Assim que desci estavam lá meu pai e Emmett, que ainda não havia se casado com Rosalie.

- Vai na fé maninho. – Emmett me deu um forte abraço.

- Obrigado Emmett.

- Pare de agir feito uma criança Edward. – Meu pai disse, sobressaltado.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança. – Eu disse entre os dentes trincados.

- Então pare de agir como tal. – Ele falou mais alto.

- Estou agindo como um ser humano adulto. Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. – Eu me recusava a alterar meu tom de voz apesar de minha raiva.

- Um ser humano adulto não foge de suas responsabilidades. – Ele apontou o dedo para mim.

- Carlisle, por favor. – Minha mãe pediu.

Alice chorava. Emmett me olhava de um modo impotente.

- Não estou fugindo de nenhuma responsabilidade, que eu me lembre. Aliás, estou tentando criar as minhas próprias sem que alguém tenha que impô-las a mim. Vou viver a minha vida do jeito que eu bem entender. – Respondi amargamente.

- Só por que fez dezoito anos acha que já é suficientemente responsável e sabe o que quer da vida. – Ele continuou seu discurso.

- Chega. – Minha mãe pediu mais alto.

- Eu já estou indo. Para mim essa conversa não deveria nem ter acontecido. – Peguei minhas coisas e saí de casa, entrando em um táxi que já me esperava.

Eu estava louco para deixar Londres. Apesar de estar deixando para trás um vínculo muito forte, mas eu não aguentaria mais viver nesta cidade. Nem mesmo neste continente.

**/Flashback**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Que peninha do Edward :'( Ah eu para consolar ele... kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ficou um lado meio revolts dele. (rsrs)**

**A melhor coisa de se escrever dois pontos de vista é que as pessoas podem saber os dois lados da moeda (quero dizer, o que o outro sente).. E está aí o que o Edward sentiu sobre o beijo que ele e a Bella deram. **

**Esse capítulo aí ficou maiorzinho... É que eu tava inspirada. heheh'**

**O que acharam?**

**BeeijOs**


	11. Capítulo 11 : Cama e sofá

**CAPÍTULO 11** – Cama e sofá

**Bella - PV**

Eu não esperava dormir no mesmo quarto que Edward, então eu havia trago somente camisolas.

Espiei com a porta semi-aberta para ver se Edward estava no quarto. Ele não estava.

Fiquei aliviada porque assim eu poderia me cobrir e ele não me veria de camisola.

Mas assim que fechei a porta e me virei para ir até o sofá, Edward apareceu.

Eu me assustei, colocando a mão no peito, para medir a aceleração de meus batimentos. Ele vestia uma camisa branca e uma calça preta. Eu nunca o vira preparado para dormir. Mesmo assim ele parecia super elegante.

- De onde você apareceu?

- Eu estava no closet. – Ele apontou para a porta atrás de si, a qual eu não havia percebido. Ele deu uma rápida e quase imperceptível olhada em mim. Sua boca se comprimiu um pouco, formando um pequeno biquinho. Edward pigarreou baixo. – Estava vendo algumas coisas que deixei para trás.

Eu balancei a cabeça e fui me sentar no sofá. Ele veio e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu me encolhi ligeiramente com a proximidade.

Ele ficou me olhando. Esta troca de olhares fazia meu coração acelerar e eu ficava extremamente sem graça com seus olhos verdes e penetrantes.

- Por que foi para a América? – Perguntei em voz baixa.

- Alguns problemas. – Ele disse apenas.

- Foi por causa de sua namorada? – Eu disse as palavras que pareciam ter raspado a minha garganta. E se fosse por causa dela? Ele iria querer vê-la outra vez agora que estava em Londres?

- Não. Não foi por causa dela. – Ele disse sério.

- Quando você vem à Londres... Ela procura por você? – Eu engoli em seco. Saber isso era como se fosse algo essencial.

- Bella, ele é minha _ex_. – Ele ressaltou o ex.- Não há mais nada entre nós. – Ele sorriu. Eu me senti estranhamente feliz com isso.

- Então por que foi embora? – Eu voltei ao meu foco inicial.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

Eu respeitei sua decisão de não querer me contar.

- A cama, Bella. - Edward insistiu.

- Vou ficar aqui. – Falei determinada.

Ele respirou fundo e se levantou.

Me deitei no sofá, e antes que pudesse me cobrir, eu fui levantada.

- Edward!- Eu gritei. – O que está fazendo? – Ele me segurava nos braços.

- Levando você para a cama. – Ele disse me lavando no colo pelo quarto.

- Eu quero ficar no sofá. – Insisti.

Ele me deitou suavemente na cama. Quando ia me soltar eu o segurei pelo braço.

- A cama é sua. – Eu disse baixo.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e encostou a testa na minha.

- Não seja teimosa. – Ele colocou a mão em meu rosto e acariciou minha bochecha. Meu coração batia loucamente.

- Boa noite Bella. – Ele sussurrou e depois seus lábios encostaram-se levemente nos meus. Eu me esqueci de como respirar.

Edward se afastou de mim, com facilidade agora que eu não conseguia mais raciocinar e agir. Ele fez isso de propósito, eu aposto, para conseguir fazer com que eu ficasse na cama.

Eu me deitei, mas fiquei um bom tempo sem conseguir dormir.

Toda vez que eu fechava os olhos imaginava Edward me beijando. Era tão real que eu podia sentir seus lábios macios nos meus. Eu abria os olhos só para me decepcionar e ver que era mentira. Era só um breve sonho.

Depois de muito tempo eu consegui pegar no sono.

.

.

- Edward? Bella? – Alguém, uma voz feminina, chamou do outro lado da porta.

Eu abri os olhos, aflita.

- Edward. – Eu o chamei. Incrível como ele ainda não tinha acordado.

- Edward. – Falei um pouco mais alto. Ele se mexeu, mas não acordou.

- Bella. - Ele murmurou e sorriu de olhos ainda fechados.

Senti um frio na barriga. Será que ele estava sonhando comigo?

A pessoa do lado de fora bateu na porta.

Eu peguei um dos travesseiros da cama e taquei em Edward. Ele acordou assustado.

- O que foi? – Ele esfregou os olhos.

- Tem alguém aí fora. – Eu sussurrei.

Ele juntou as coisas do sofá rapidamente.

- Só um instante. - Ele gritou para a pessoa.

Edward jogou travesseiro e coberta para debaixo da cama e deitou ao meu lado.

- Chega para cá Bella. – Ele se cobriu e eu me aproximei dele. Seus braços me envolveram e ele encostou a cabeça em meu cabelo.

- Entre. – Eu disse.

Alice abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro, vendando os olhos com a mão.

- Já estão vestidos? – Ela riu, destapou os olhos e entrou. – Que lindos vocês ficam juntinhos assim. – Alice piscou os olhos freneticamente e suspirou. Eu corei.

- O que você quer Alice? – Edward perguntou sem paciência.

- Com tantas coisas para Bella ver em Londres, vocês pretendem ficar aí dormindo? – Alice fez um biquinho.

- Você quer ir? – Ele me perguntou e eu o olhei.

- Quero sim. – Sorri para ele.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

***- Já estão vestidos?***

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Sinceramente eu achei bem engraçado este comentário.**

**A imagem do Robert com uma calça preta, uma camisa branca e aquele cabelo bagunçado me veio à mente quando escrevi este capítulo. (Ai... Este britânico mexe comigo.. rsrsrsrs) Simplesmente não consigo imaginar outro cara fazendo este papel de Edward Cullen. Ficou super bem pro Robert. E a Kristen... É né? Fazer o que... Ela tem cara de Bella mesmo. (¬.¬')**

**Tour pela cidade natal do lindo Robert *-***

**Como será este passeio? Algumas emoções?**

**Próximo capítulo...**

**BeeijO**


	12. Capítulo 12 : Millennium Wheel

**CAPÍTULO 12** – Millennium Wheel

**Edward - PV**

Hoje seria um dia daqueles. Bella e eu teríamos que fingir o tempo todo que estávamos apaixonados.

Nos arrumamos para descer, tomar café e depois fazer um _tour_ por Londres.

- Está pronta? – Eu perguntei estendendo a mão para ela. Ela olhou para a minha mão e depois a pegou.

- Acho que sim. – Ela disse insegura.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Eu tentei tranqüilizá-la.

Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas.

- Prepare-se para amar Londres Bella. – Esme disse abraçando Bella e afagando seu cabelo.

Tomamos café.

Nossa casa ficava bem localizada em Londres, perto do centro. Então resolvemos ir a pé, para que Bella pudesse conhecer tudo próximo onde minha família morava.

O tempo inteiro eu segurava a mão de Bella.

Mostramos a ela o centro da cidade e alguns pontos importantes.

Houve momentos em que Alice puxou Bella e as duas saíram correndo e rindo.

Bella, como sempre, estava linda. Ainda mais linda de divertindo.

- Bella é uma boa moça. – Minha mãe disse.

Eu não desviei os olhos de Bella.

- Ela é. – Eu confirmei.

Quando percebeu que eu a olhava, Bella sorriu timidamente e corou.

- E dá para ver como se amam. – Rosalie comentou.

- Vocês se olham feito dois bobos. – Emmett gargalhou.

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

Rose lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Tudo bem querida. – Emmett parou de gargalhar. – A gente também foi assim irmão. Não esquenta não. – Ele bateu de leve em meu ombro.

Como assim a gente se olhava feito dois bobos? A gente não se olhava assim. Era um olhar de amigos e não de apaixonados.

Emmett chamou Rosalie de querida... Eu tinha que chamar Bella de algo especial também. Mas o que?

- Vamos lá. – Alice apontou para a Millennium Wheel, a famosa roda gigante de Londres.

Embarcamos em uma das cabines e começamos a ganhar altura lentamente.

Bella estava encantada com a vista, que realmente era espetacular.

Eu me aproximei dela.

- Dá para ver três países daqui. – Eu disse e ela me olhou, assustada com a minha proximidade.

- Ah. – Ela disse a meia voz. – É linda.

- Linda. – Eu disse olhando para ela e não para a paisagem.

A quem exatamente eu me referi?

Nem eu mesmo sei.

Ela se virou para olhar a vista.

Depois de algum tempo eu pensava como eu poderia chamar Bella.

Eu a abracei por trás envolvendo sua cintura. Ela se assustou um pouco, mas depois ficou mais tranquila.

- Bella... – Ela se virou um pouco para me olhar.

- Sim? – Ela me incentivou a falar, pois por um momento eu fiquei quieto.

- Eu... Eu posso te... – Eu queria pedir para beijá-la, mas isso não seria certo. Eu quebraria a promessa. Então o nome certo que eu deveria chamá-la veio sem esforço. – Posso te chamar de amor? – Ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Seu rosto ficou vermelho. – É que Emmett chama Rosalie de querida. Aí eu pensei se... Se eu deveria lhe chamar de algo especial também.

Ela somente afirmou com a cabeça e desviou os olhos para a cidade novamente.

.

.

Mais algum tempo se passou até que chegássemos até o chão novamente.

- O que achou Bella? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Maravilhoso. Eu amei. – Ela disse animada.

- Amou ainda mais por estar abraçada com Edward. Um clima de _love_. – Alice e Rosalie se entreolharam e riram.

Bella ficou vermelha.

- Quem sabe vocês podiam vir morar aqui? – Minha mãe disse esperançosa.

- Talvez. – Eu disse rapidamente. – Vamos comer? – Mudei de assunto.

Fomos para um bom restaurante na cidade.

- A comida aqui é maravilhosa. – Alice comentou com Bella, que sorriu.

Cada um de nós escolheu o que iria comer.

- Alice, você tem razão. A comida aqui é deliciosa. – Bella comentou após comer um guisado de carpa.

- Que bom que gostou. – Minha irmã sorriu. – Ah, hoje vamos à London Night. – Alice ficou radiante.

Bella olhou para mim e depois para minha irmã.

- Posso saber o que é isso?

- É uma ótima balada da cidade. – Rosalie explicou.

- É que Alice está ansiosa para ir lá. Só deixam entrar a partir dos dezoito. – Emmett complementou. – Pensando bem... Será que eles vão acreditar que você tem mesmo dezoito anos? Você sabe néh... Seu tamanho. – Ele caçoou da irmã.

A mesa tremeu e Emmett gritou.

- Ai! Meu pé. – Ele encarou Alice que estava à sua frente.

- Ninguém manda caçoar de mim. – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. – Escada de bombeiro.

Todos na mesa riram.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AMOR? uuuuhhh**

**Simplesmente lindo. Tão romântico (ç_ç)**

**Meu sonho passear nessa roda gigante. Um dia: EU VOU! ****(dreams)**

** kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Escada de bombeiro... Pois é, eu não tive ideia de apelido melhor. (isso se deve ao tamanho de grandão Emmett)**

**Só p/ constatar a London Night não existe. Foi só mais uma de invenção imprestável. hahahaha' =D**

**E esta noite estará em cenas de próximos capítulos...**

**Comentem?**

**Beijinhos.. Boa semana.**


	13. Capítulo 13 : Planos para o casamento

**CAPÍTULO 13** – Planos para o casamento

**Bella - PV**

Após o almoço nós fomos para casa.

Segundo Alice, nós precisávamos descansar para mais tarde, e amanhã poderíamos dar mais uma volta.

- Vocês pretendem casar quando? – Esme perguntou para Edward. Engoli em seco.

Meu Deus!

Eles sabiam que iríamos nos casar, mas não quando.

- Em um mês mais ou menos. – Ele disse sem hesitar.

- Mas assim tão rápido? – Ela se assustou com a nossa pressa.

- Há tanta coisa para planejar. – Alice se sobressaltou.

- Bella e eu queremos algo simples. – Edward olhou para mim e eu assenti. Ele sorriu.

- Como assim? – Alice arregalou os olhos azuis. – Não me digam que estão pretendendo se casar em Las Vegas?

- Claro que não. – Edward disse.

- Edward e eu queremos uma cerimônia sem muitos exageros. – Eu comentei.

- Não me digam que... Ah meu Deus! – Alice gritou. – Você está grávida, não é?

Eu engasguei.

- Não! Claro que não. – Me defendi rapidamente.

- E essa pressa... – Emmett começou. – Não me digam que nunca deram o próximo passo na relação e estão querendo casar logo para isso...? – Ele gargalhou.

Eu não gostei da piada e Edward também pareceu não gostar, pois lançou um olhar intimidador para o irmão.

- Emmett! Não seja inconveniente. – Rosalie o repreendeu.

- Não é nada disso que estão pensando. – Edward disse impaciente. – Bella e eu estamos junto há bastante tempo e resolvemos casar. Não há nada de mais nisso.

- Então precisamos agir rápido. – Alice pulou do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para outro. - Há os convites, o lugar do casamento, da festa, as comidas e bebidas... – Ela listou nos dedos as coisas a serem organizadas.

- Eu sou decoradora. Já é um grande caminho andado. – Esme se envolveu nos pensamento de Alice.

- Onde pretendem se casar? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Nossos familiares são dos Estados Unidos... Então é lá que vamos nos casar. – Edward disse.

- Então vocês podem se casar no sítio Cullen. – Esme comentou. – Lá tem um lindo jardim e um chalé.

Eu sempre sonhei em casar em um jardim.

- Eu adoraria me casar em um jardim. – Eu disse e todos me olharam.

- Você vai amar lá, então. – Alice sorriu.

- Lá tem um lindo lago. – Rosalie comentou.

- Fica perto do vale montanhoso em Chicago. Sinto saudades de lá. – Emmett disse cheio de saudades na voz.

- Eu quero voltar lá. – Esme suspirou

- Então vocês vão matar as saudades de lá em nosso casamento. – Edward sugeriu.

- Isso. Perfeito. Já temos o local para a festa e o casamento. – Alice bateu palminhas animadamente. Isso não era de todo ruim.

- Sua família é de onde, Bella? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Eu não... Meus avós morreram, meus pais... – Eu suspirei. – também. E eles não tinham irmãos. Então...

- Eu sinto muito. – Rosalie disse sem graça.

- Não. Não tem importância. – Eu disse.

- Bella, querida... – Esme veio e me abraçou. – Sinto muito. Nós agora vamos cuidar de você. Somos sua nova família. – Ela sorriu para mim.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse baixo. Um nó se formou em minha garganta.

- Você é muito bem vinda em nossa família. – Alice se ajoelhou à minha frente e afagou minhas mãos. Eu realmente sentia uma grande empatia por ela.

- Você agora é nossa irmã. – Emmett disse animadoramente.

- Obrigada a todos. – Uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha.

Eu não me sentia tão querida assim fazia um bom tempo.

Edward enxugou a lágrima em meu rosto com o polegar.

- Você não está sozinha, amor. – Ele beijou minha bochecha.

Meu coração acelerou. Edward me chamou de amor. Por mais que isso faça parte de uma fachada, eu me senti feliz por ele ter me chamado assim.

O sorriso acolhedor daquelas pessoas à minha volta me fez sentir extremamente bem. Eu senti que podia contar com todos eles para o que eu precisasse.

- O que acha de arrumarmos a Bella e a deixarmos deslumbrante, Rosalie? – Alice sorriu para mim. – Vamos levantar o seu astral. – A pequena pulou e ficou de pé.

- Acho uma ótima idéia. – Rosalie concordou.

Eu fiquei um pouco insegura.

- Impossível deixar Bella mais lida do que ela já é. – Edward disse e eu o olhei imediatamente. Ele sorriu torto para mim.

Parecia tão real quando ele falava estas coisas. E seu sorriso torto perfeito o deixava tão... Lindo.

- Ah é? – Alice me puxou pela mão. – É possível e eu vou provar isso para você Edward Anthony.

Isso era uma aposta?

- Alice. Eu não creio que eu vá ficar tão diferente do que sou. – Eu disse sinceramente enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- Bella, querida, não duvide de Alice Cullen. – Ela me olhou com um sorriso radiante. – Eu sou capaz de tudo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Descuuuulpeeeemmmm a demora!**

**Simplesmente foi impossível postar este FDS.**

**Gente... Escola Federal é o cão chupando manga! Preciso de fériassss. Sério. Vou pirar de tanto estudar. Mas enfim...**

**Aí estou eu de volta. Pretendo passar aqui mais vezes. Postar mais e fazer mais fics já que nesta quarta feira recebo minha carta de alforria para as tão (TÃO mesmo!) merecidas férias.**

**Este capítulo aí foi o primeiro assunto mesmo do casamento. Agora a família do Edward sabe que eles vão se casar em menos de um mês.**

**" Você está grávida, não é?" (kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) Alice é demais. E Emmett, sutil como uma bazuca. kkkkkkk**

**Tão lindo o Edward chamando a Bella de amor, não é mesmo? *-* Eu amo ele.**

**Bem, agora de manhã é só isso que posso postar, pq ainda tenho que ir para a escola. (Hj só vou p/ a última aula =P)**

**Hj ainda posto o Edward PV. Lá respondo as reviews que algumas pessoas me pediram, sabe Lara Cullen?(kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) Tô brincando. Vou responder sim as reviews, pq AMO OS COMENTÁRIOS QUE ME DEIXAM AQUI, ouviram? (seria melhor: leram?)**

**Bye, e até mais tarde...**


	14. Capítulo 14 : you

**CAPÍTULO 14** – You (você)

**Edward - PV**

Elas se foram. Eu sabia que levariam horas para ver Bella Novamente.

Ela era linda. Não precisava de tudo isso... Mas Alice arranjaria uma maneira de prendê-la por um tempo absurdo.

Eram apenas três horas da tarde. Eu teria que arranjar algo para passar o tempo.

Eu fui até meu quarto e entrei no closet.

Lá encontrei o meu violão, que eu havia deixado para trás.

Eu sentei em minha cama e peguei alguns papéis no criado mudo.

Eu estava com vontade de compor alguma música. Peguei um lápis e comecei a rabiscar em um papel.

De repente comecei a ter uma letra em mente.

Era algo que eu sentia.

.

.

You – Você (Rascal Flatts)

_[Chorus]_

_Toda a estrada pela qual dirigi_

_A única verdade que eu encontrei_

_Que existe apenas uma coisa na qual naum vivo sem_

_Você_

_._

_Eu estava procurando por algo que eu pensava nunca encontrar_

_Perder meu juízo_

_Dentro e fora de um amor mal, eu pensava que eu nasci para perder_

_Então veio você_

_Eu pensava que eu sabia o que era a realidade_

_Mas nada me muda como seu amor faz_

_Eu estava hipnotizado_

_Agora eu percebi_

_._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Toda vez que eu perco o controle_

_Você permanece calma_

_E quando eu penso que minha vida irá me deixar louco_

_Você toma as rédeas_

_Toda vez que eu sinto que estou perdendo o rumo_

_Você é minha bússola, você é meu verdadeiro norte_

_Em um mundo todo confuso_

_Você faz sentido para mim garota_

_._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

_Sim, toda estrada garota_

_Leva-me até você_

_E baby, isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber_

_[Repeat Chorus Twice]_

_Toda estrada que eu dirigi na minha vida_

_Toda vez que eu sinto que estou desistindo_

_Toda estrada que eu dirigi na minha vida_

_Toda estrada garota, leva-me até você_

_Sim levou, sim leva_

_Toda estrada garota_

_Toda estrada leva-me até você_

_._

_._

Eu compuz e cumecei a formar a melodia.

A música ficou muito boa. Eu toquei e cantei duas vezes. Ela expressava meus sentimentos secretos por Bella.

Logo eram seis horas.

Eu fui me arrumar para esperá-las na sala.

Eu tomei banho. Coloquei uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa azul clara, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e um tênis social.

Quando desci Emmett já estava lá, impaciente.

- Elas estão demorando demais. – Ele olhou no relógio.

- Acalme-se Emmett. Aposto como esse tempo todo vai valer à pena. – Alice exagerava no tempo, mas ela sempre ficava muito bem. Eu tinha certeza de que valeira à pena esperar todo este tempo.

Assim que terminei de dizer, Alice desceu as escadas.

Ela usava um vestido curto, preto, e um sapato bem alto, o que a deixava um pouco mais alta.

- Está assim por causa do Jasper é baixinha? – Emmett a provocou.

- Jasper? – Eu perguntei.

- É. O irmão da Rosa vai com a gente. – Emmett falou rindo.

Eu fechei a cara para Alice.

- Você não disse que ia acompanhada.

- Ah. Por favor Edward. Não vá bancar o superprotetor agora. Vocês vão muito bem acompanhados e eu vou o que? Sozinha? – Ela fez careta para mim. – Eu já sou maior de idade.

- Mas ele é velho para você, não? – Eu perguntei.

- Ele tem 19 anos. – Ela sorriu. – Nada de interrogatórios agora. Suas damas estão descendo. – Ela apontou com as duas mãos para a escada.

Eu queria discutir sobre essa nova companhia de minha irmã. Era meu dever protegê-la. Mas eu não tinha argumentos. Jasper era nosso amigo e ele era muito legal. E alem do mais... Eu iria ver Bella novamente.

Rosalie desceu primeiro.

Ela usava um vestido decotado, curto, e rosa. O sapato alto da mesma cor que o vestido.

Emmett assubiou.

- Você caprichou maninha. – Emmett beijou a esposa de uma forma não tão educada.

- Ei! Parem com essas seções de amaços. Deixem para quando estiverem a sós. – Alice gritou.

Olhei para o topo da escada esperando por Bella. Confesso que estva ansioso demais para vê-la.

Então ela apareceu.

Usava um vestido azul petróleo, curto no meio da coxa. Um sapato alto preto. Seu cabelo estava meio trançado e um pouco solto. Ela estava perfeita.

Olhei-a descer as escadas graciosamente.

- Fala aí Eddie! Ela não está deslumbrante? – Alice me provocou, mas eu nem dei atenção à ela. Eu estva hipnotizado pela mulher à minha frente.

- Alô-ou. – Alice estalou os dedos à minha frente. – Falei com você Edward.

Bella sorriu timidamente. Eu quis abraçá-la, beijá-la. Queria sentir seus lábios nos meus...

- Rá. Eu venci. – Alice cantarolou.

Eu pisquei os olhos e olhei para minha irmã.

- É venceu. Eu estava errado. – Olhei para Bella novamente. – Ela está simplesmente perfeita. – Admiti alegremente.

- Então vamos indo. O Jazz deve estar esperando há tempo. – Alice disse saindo de casa.

Rosalie e Emmett a seguiram.

- Vamos? – Bella começou a andar.

- Bella. Espere. – Ela parou e me olhou confusa.

Me aproximei dela.

Peguei sua mão e coloquei em meu ombro. Passei os braços em sua cintura e a puxei contra meu corpo.

Ela arfou um pouco.

Olhei em seus olhos. Ela parecia querer a mesma coisa que eu. Sua respiração era tão acelerada quanto a minha. Eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado como o meu.

- Bella, eu posso te beijar? – Perguntei sem rodeios.

- Sim. – Ela sussurrou.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado.

- Ei vocês dois. Dá para fazer isso depois? A gente precisa ir. – Alice falou.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Owwwnn... Edward é tão educado que pede para beijar. Pra mim ele nem precisava pedir, sério. u.u**

**Mas ele é fofo demais... **

**Eu aaaamo essa música do Rascal. É meio cowtry e tals, mas imaginem um estilinho mais romântico tocado no violão (foi o que eu imaginei mesmo). Todas as músicas que eu colocar na fic podem ter certeza que são aquelas que eu ouço muito e que amo. =D**

**Gente A London Night é no próximo cap. hahahahahah'**

**Curiosidade por aqui é mato kkkkkkkkk**

**Respondendo às reviews...**

**Pois então... A Bella não vai ficar grávida. Sei lá.. Acho que não. Não pretendo que isso aconteça, viu Dand's?**

**Não vai ter noiva fugingo no dia do casamento. (Isso acontece no filme, mas eu achei muito clichê e piegas p/ colocar...). A Lua de mel deles tbm não vai ser em lugar clichê tipo Paris. É um lugar romântico e que tem muitas das flores preferidas da Bella (A Bella da minha fic, claro). Que flores são estas? Ahhh... Aí só no dia do casamento deles vcs vão saber.. (muahahaha)**

**Laaara, queria agradecer muito por vc acompanhar minha fic a cada capítulo. Eu rio na frente do pc lendo suas reviews =D ... Vc briga com os personagens por isso. É muito legal! Até eu mesma brigo com eles de vez em quando (kkkkkkkk). Vc tem o bom gosto de ser team Edward! E cá entre nós... Robet Pattinson é insubtituível pra esse papel. Não conheço outro ator que seria melhor como Edward Cullen. Nosso britânico LINDO. Kristen tem que dar uns pulinhos de alegria por estar com ele néh? ¬¬' Eles parecem Edward e Bella sei lá, ele se move ela se move, e vice-versa... (kkkkkk) Mas enfim... chega de dor de cotovelo... Espero que vc continue por aqui até eu postar o último capítulo, ok?**

**E meninas... Eu só tô esperando entrar de férias para postar mais capts... Vcs ficam ansiosas eu sei pq vcs me pedem p/ colocar mais aqui. Mas é que eu posto o que dá mesmo. =/ **

**Quando eu entrar de férias... Ahhh, As maravilhosas e tão sonhadas férias... Eu vou ficar por aqui mais tempo. Lendo postando, escrevendo...**

**Um obrigada super grande à Lara Cullen, Lariis Star, Betinha Poloni, Rafa, Maa Cullen, Nyck e Dandara (minhas amigas *-*) , Marcela Ransom, Lih... Todas estas meninas que me deixam Reviews. Qualquer pessoa que faz fics sabe o quanto é legal receber comentários de sua obra. É isso que nos impulsiona a escrever! **

**Um outro obrigada SUPER grande para as que adicionaram minha fic como favorita e tbm como autora favorita. Dou sempre pulos de alegria quando vejo que fui add na lista de alguém! **

**E às meninas que não postam tbm um grande obrigada por me acompanharem por aqui. **

**Um beeijo até o próximo capítulo.**


	15. Capítulo 15 : London Night

**CAPÍTULO 15** – London Night

**Bella - PV**

Emmett e Rosalie foram em seu carro, Alice no seu e Edward e eu fomos no carro de Esme.

Passamos na casa do irmão de Rosalie para buscá-lo. Ele era um loiro, bonito como a irmã.

Edward pareceu não gostar muito de que sua irmã estivesse saindo com um cara, mas não falou nada.

Quando chegamos na London Night a música era bem alta e havia bastante gente. O lugar era bem legal.

Os irmãos de Edward e seus respectivos pares foram dançar.

- Quer dançar? – Edward perguntou em meu ouvido.

- Vamos. – Eu aceitei.

Ele pegou minha mão e me arrastou para a pista de dança.

Tocava _we not speak Americano_ de Yolanda be Cool. Edawrd e eu começamos a inverntar passos. Demos várias gargalhadas. Era engraçado quando não sabíamos como dançar.

Então _Stereo love _de Edward Maya começou a tocar. Eu amava esta música.

Comecei a dançar de forma mais provocante. Edward parou de dançar e me olhou. Eu o olhei nos olhos e pisquei sorrindo um pouco.

Fiquei de costas para ele e coloquei as mãos em seu pescoço. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura. Nós dançamos juntos.

Ele afastou meu cabelo para o lado e então beijou meu pescoço do lado livre. Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo.

Coloquei a mão em seu cabelo.

Ele fez um caminho de beijos em meu pescoço e depois mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- O que está fazendo? Me seduzindo? – Eu ri. Um som nervoso.

- Foi você quem começou. – Edward me acusou. Eu me virei de frente para ele e o encarei de olhos semicerrados.

- Ah, é? – Eu o confrontei. Passei os braços por seu pescoço.

Eu beijei a ponta de seu queixo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

Edawrd distribuiu beijos demorados por minha clavícula. A cada beijo meu coração acelerava dois batimentos.

Ele então me olhou de forma desafiadora.

Eu beijei o canto de sua boca e depois mordi seu lábio inferior.

Eu ri. Edawrd levantou um sobrancelha para mim.

- É o melhor que pode fazer, amor? – Ele disse amor de forma tão natural que eu quase me derreti.

Eu dei de ombros para sua pergunta.

Sua mão desceu e subiu por minha coluna. Ele sorriu torto para mim.

Isso já o teria feito ganhar a nossa competição particular, mas então ele acrescentou algo que o fez ganhar com uma grande vantagem.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu. Esfregou a ponda de seu nariz no meu.

Em seguida me beijou. Este foi muito diferente de nosso primeiro beijo. Foi um beijo mais provocante.

Sua lingua contornou meu lábio inferior. Depois Edward mordeu levemente meu lábio. Aproximei mais meu corpo do seu. Ele abraçou minha cintura e me levantou um pouco do chão.

Aquela eletricidade percorria entre nossos corpos que se tocavam.

Eu sei que ele estava me beijando só por estarmos perto dos olhares de sua família, mas Edward beijava extremamente bem.

Não pude evitar beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade.

Assim era fácil fingir que ele me amava, que éramos um casal de verdade.

Eu não conseguia imaginá-lo como um simples amigo agora. Ele era um pouco mais do que isso para mim. Nos beijamos durante todo o resto da música.

A música acabou rápido demais.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Ele me perguntou

- Quero. – Eu sorri e nós fomos para o bar.

Eu quis uma vodka, e Edward, como iria dirigir, pediu apenas um refrigerante. Ele era tão responsável. Mais uma qualidade que o tornava ainda mais atraente.

Ficamos sentados alí por um tempo.

- Edward? – Uma loira, muito bonita por sinal, sorriu para ele. – Oi. Quanto tempo...

- Oi Tanya. – Ele a cumprimentou educadamente. Ela o abraçou entusiasmada demais.

- Como você está? – Ela não parecia ter me notado alí.

- Estou ótimo. E você? – Ele sorriu.

- Melhor agora. E então... Esta visitando a família? – Ela mecheu no cabelo longo, loiro e oxigenado.

- É. – Até o momento ele não havia mencionado a minha presença ali.

- E então... Quer dançar? – Ela arreganhou a boca para um sorriso.

Edward ficou em silêncio, mas então olhou para mim.

- Tanya, esta é Isabella. Minha noiva. – Ele a olhou.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Hmmm... Oi Isabella. – Ela estendeu a mão para mim.

- Oi. – Eu sorri forçadamente.

Eu não sabia quem ela era, mas não gostei do modo como ela havia se aproximado de Edward.

- Noivos? Uau. Felicidades ao casal? – Ela riu.

Ela falou mais um pouco com Edward e depois se foi, finalmente.

Eu não consegui evitar uma certa raiva de como como ele conversou com a loira.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Eu disse.

- Tudo bem. – Edward me beijou rapidamente.

Eu queria era um tempinho para me controlar. Fui até o banheiro e quando saí dele pensei sobre ir para casa.

- Oi gatinha. Está perdida? – Um cara loiro agarrou meu braço.

- Não. – Eu tentei puxar meu braço.

- Eu sou James e você é a... – O loiro sorriu.

- Eu sou aquela que tem um noivo a esperando. – Puxei meu braço de vez.

- Ei! Não foge não. – Ele me puxou de volta.

- Me solta. – Eu o empurrei, mas foi a mesma coisa que nada.

- Solte-a. – Ouvi uma voz familiar.

Edward empurrou o James para longe de mim.

- Qual é cara? Já ouviu falar que achado não é roubado? – O loiro riu.

- Sim. Mas acontece que você não a achou como está dizendo. – Edward disse entre dentes.

- Vai encontrar a sua mulher meu amigo. – James tentou me alcançar, mas Edward o empurrou mais uma vez.

- Não chegue perto da minha noiva. – Ele apontou na cara do loiro.

- Quer briga meu irmão? – James cerrou os punhos e avançou para cima de Edward. Para se defender, Edward deu um soco na cara de James. As pessoas em volta se assustaram e abriram uma roda. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

James retribuiu o soco que Edward lhe dera.

- Não! – Eu gritei ao ver o nariz de Edward sangrar. Ele deu mais dois socos em James e logo eu vi Emmett e Jasper apartando a briga.

- Bella, Bella você está bem? – Alice e Rosalie vieram para o meu lado.

- Calma aí, mano, fica na sua. – Emmett tentava conter Edward.

- Este cara estava tentando agarrar Bella. – Ele apontou para James.

- Que nada. Eu só falei com ela. – James se defendeu com uma mentira.

- Cale a boca. - Edward gritou.

Jasper teve que segurar James que avançava para cima de Edward.

Logo os seguranças chegaram. Tivemos de explicar o que aconteceu.

- Edward, querido, você está sangrando muito. – Eu coloquei as mãos em seu rosto.

- Estou bem. – Ele disse. – Me chamou de querido? – Ele riu.

- Edward não brinca. Isso é sério. – Eu nem havia percebido do que o havia chamado. Estava mais preocupada com seu nariz perfeito estar sangrando. – Vamos para casa agora. – Eu disse para os outros.

- Nós também já vamos.- Jasper disse.

- Não precisam ir agora. Bella vai cuidar bem de mim, não é amor? – Edward sorriu para mim.

Eu revirei os olhos. Como ele podia brincar com o nariz sangrando deste jeito.

- Claro. – Eu sorri de volta.

Edward insistiu que conseguia dirigir, apesar de o sangue escorrer de seu nariz e manchar a camisa.

- Onde tem um quite primeiros socorros? – Perguntei quando chegamos à seu quarto.

- No armário do banheiro. – Ele disse se sentando no sofá.

Peguei correndo o quite que estava de fácil acesso. O que não era de se estranhar, em uma casa com médico.

Sentei perto dele no sofá.

Tentei estancar o sangue que não parava de sair.

Depois de alguns minutos obtive sucesso. Edward me olhava à todo tempo.

- Pronto. – Eu disse passando uma última gase que estava limpa.

- Obrigado. – Ele me agradeceu.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Acho que preciso de um bom banho. – Ele sorriu e apontou para a camisa manchada de sangue. Eu assenti. Edward se levantou indo direto para o banheiro.

Por algum tempo fiquei pensando no modo como Edward havia me defendido. Nunca ninguém tinha brigado assim por mim. Eu deveria agradecê-lo, e muito.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir.

- Edward, muito obrigad... – Mordi minha língua quando olhei para cima e o vi.

Edward estava com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Seu corpo forte e definido à mostra. Fiquei paralisada admirando a perfeição daquele deus grego.

Pigarreei e depois me levantei.

Edward sorriu torto, um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

- Obrigada... Por me... – Ele veio andando em minha direção. – Me... D-defender. Nunca n-ninguém fez isso p-por mim. – Era dificil formar as palavras com ele me olhando daquele jeito.

- Não há de quê. – Ele disse com uma voz aveludada. – Quer dar uma olhada? – Ele perguntou sério agora.

Eu congelei. Corei. Tremi. O que ele estava falando? Do que ele estava falando?

- No meu nariz, Bella. – Ele reprimiu um sorriso.

- Ah. Hmmm... - Eu cheguei perto dele. – Hmmm... Está bom. – Eu disse olhando para seu nariz perfeito novamente. Depois meus olhos, involuntariamente desviaram para seu corpo. – Eu senti meu rosto corar violentamente.

Edward pôs a mãos sob meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, beijando meus lábios bem lentamente.

- Acho melhor eu colocar uma roupa. – Ele disse com os lábios nos meus.

- É. Bom. – Falei palavras incoerentes.

Edward gargalhou e se afastou de mim entrando no closet. Meu coração parecia ter levado um choque e estava batendo muito rápido.

Sentei cama. Depois vi Edward saindo do closet vestindo uma calça e uma camiseta. Sentou na cama e sorriu para mim.

- Vou tomar o meu banho. – Falei me levantando e indo para o banhei, levando cimigo um baby doll.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Recebi a carta de alforria onteeem.. Tô de féeeriaaass óõ/**

**Agora posso ler, escrever, postar à vontade... Tudo de bom!**

**Olha aí o London Night. O que acharam? Um Edward um pouco mais atiradinho.. Gostei disso. u.ù**

**Ela bem que começou a provocá-lo. Ele correspondeu néh?**

**Ele defendendo ela é tão lindo... **

**E depois... "Quer dar uma olhada?" (kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk) O duplo sentido pairou aí. **

**Dandaaara.. Esse capítulo aí foi p/ você! E então, satisfeita? Goustou? kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**E a Bella não sai trpeçando, quase se matando por aí não. Se esta é sua dúvida. E sobre o futuro da fic... Nháah, não tem graça contar néh? Espera pra ver... Vai lendo que um dia a gente chega no tal final...**

**Geente.. eu queria postar o próximo capítulo, mas não sei o que houve e eu não consegui fazer o download dele aqui. =/**

**Vou ter que tentar mais tarde ou postar amanhã. Mas pode deixar que Sábado posto logo dois, domingo tbm... Vou colocar aqui mais vezes por semana. Vou organizar assim: segunda, terça e quarta-feita. Ok?**

**Tenho planos para uma outra fic. Logo que começar a escrever eu posto por aí. =D**

**BeeijOs**


	16. Capítulo 16 : Gargalhadas

**CAPÍTULO 16** - Gargalhadas

**Edward – PV**

Bella foi para o banho e eu fiquei sentado na cama esperando por ela.

Assim que saiu do banheiro vi que ela vestia um baby doll de seda, que ficava perfeito nela. Como tudo sempre ficava. Ela se deitou na cama.

– Quem é Tanya?

Bella me perguntou. Eu respurei fundo. Eu já esperava que ela perguntasse algo do tipo. Mas eu não sabia se queria responder à sua pergunta.

- Uma... Amiga. – Desviei os olhos.

- Amiga? Só uma amiga? – Sua pergunta era um tanto incisiva.

Eu não disse nada.

- Me diga quem é. – Insistiu.

Olhei para ela. Seu rosto era composto. Não consegui distinguir nele qualquer emoção.

- Ela é minha ex-namorada. – Confessei.

Bella apertou os lábios.

- Ainda sente algo por ela. – Não foi uma pergunta.

- Não. – Abaixei a cabeça.

- Edward, não precisa rejeitar outras mulheres por minha causa. Você é livre para fazer o que quiser. – Ela disse absurdos.

- Bella, eu não rejeito mulheres por sua causa. Eu não quero ficar com outras mulheres. Não é só por causa deste suposto casamento. –Levante a cabeça para olhá-la. Para que ele tivesse a certeza de que eu estava falando sério. – E Tanya não é nada mais que uma amiga para mim. Não temos mais nada a ver. Ela me machucou e... – Parei de falar.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ela pareceu chocada. – Mas ela é uma amiga assim como... Como eu sou para você? – Perguntou e eu sorri.

- Não. Com certeza não._ Você_ é especial. – Nunca Bella seria apenas uma amiga para mim. Ela sempre seria mais que isso.

- Agora durma Bella. – Me levantei da cama.

- Sabe Edward... – Parei para olhá-la. – Esta cama é bem grande e... Eu não ocupo toda ela... Estava pensando se você... –Seu rosto corou e ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Eu ri.

- Está querendo me convidar para dividir a cama com você?

- Bem... Sim. – Ela corou ainda mais.

- Tudo bem. – Voltei para seu lado.

Me certifiquei de ficar do meu lado da cama.

Confesso que gostei de ter Bella perto de mim na mesma cama.

- Adorei conhecer sua família, sabe... – Ela disse quebrando o silêncio.

Virei de lado, de forma a poder olhá-la de frente. Ela fez o mesmo.

Ficamos de frente um para o outro.

- Eles também adoraram conhecê-la. – Eu sorri.

- Fazia um bom tempo que eu não me sentia assim tão querida. – Ela fechou os olhos.

Eu não gostava de vê-la triste.

- Bella, não fique assim. – Minha voz saiu sofrida.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Você fica muito mais linda sorrindo. – Ela abriu os olhos e uma lágrima escapou. – Eu tenho uma forma de fazê-la chorar, mas não de tristeza.

Eu enxuguei a lágrima que escorria em seu rosto.

- Como? – Ela perguntou ingenuamente.

Eu comecei a fazer cóssegas nela. Bella começou a rir.

- Pare... Edward. – Ela gargalhou.

- Não vou parar. – Eu ria de sua gargalhada maravilhosa.

Eu segurei sua perna e fiz cócegas em seu pé.

Bella se contorcia de tanto rir.

- Pára. Por favor. Edward. – Ela não parava de gargalhar, então começou a chorar de rir.

Eu parei de fazer cócegas. Ela ainda ria ofegante.

Bella me olhou acusadoramente.

Então ela me empurruou e eu caí de costas na cama. Ela sentou, com uma pena de cada lado de meu corpo, em cima de minha barriga e apoiou as mãos na cama, de cada lado de minha cabeça.

- Edward Anthony Cullen. – Eu adorei a forma como meu nome saiu de sua boca. – Você é um homem morto.

Ela começou a me fazer cócegas. Eu gargalhei.

- Experimente isso. – Ela riu também.

Aproveitei o fato de que era mais forte, e me virei, deixando Bella de baixo de mim, prendendo seus pulsos à cima de sua cabeça.

- Eu tenho uma enorme vantagem sobre você Isabella Marie Swan.

Ela tentou se libertar, mas eu a imobilizei ainda mais. Nós rimos.

- Só você mesmo para me fazer rir tanto, Edward. – Ela disse e suspirou.

- Só você mesma para me fazer rir tanto com suas gargalhadas, Isabella. – Eu soltei seus pulsos. Beijei demoradamente a sua bochecha.

Bella passou, inesperadamente, os braços por meu pescoço e eu a olhei supreso.

Ela aproximou meu rosto do seu. Sua respiração um pouco ofegante ainda. Ela olhava para a minha boca.

- Boa noite, Bella. – Eu disse sem me afastar.

- Boa noite. – Ela ainda olhava para minha boca.

Eu queria beijá-la. Mas isso não era correto. E o pior de tudo era que, mesmo sabendo que era errado, eu desejava isso com cada célula de meu corpo.

Respirei fundo, contando até dez, mentalmente. Então eu comecei a me afastar.

Mas todo o meu esforço foi em vão, quando ela começou a me beijar.

Aquela familiar eletricidade percorrendo meu corpo. Era tudo o que eu mais necessitava sentir neste momento.

Ela me puxou para mais perto. Pressionei ligeiramente meu corpo contra o de Bella.

Era incrível como seu corpo parecia se encaixar ao meu, como a última peça do quebra-cabeças de minha vida.

Seu quadril ajustou-se ao meu.

Eu passei a beijar seu pescoço, depois sua clavícula, em seguida sua orelha.

Minhas mãos acariciaram a pele por debaixo de sua blusa, indo até seu sutiã. Eu puxei de leve o feixe.

- Edward. – Ela sussurrou meu nome e depois me empurrou suavemente.

Eu voltei a beijar seus lábios, e ela começou a virar o rosto para o lado.

- Não. – Ela me empurrou com um pouco mais de força.

Eu saí rapidamente de cima dela.

- Me desculpe. – Bella olhava para suas mãos.

- Eu fiz algo errado? – Ah, ótimo Edwad. Mas é claro que você fez algo errado! Que pergunta idiota e inútil.

- Não. Bem, é que... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Não estou preparada para fazer isto... Eu nunca...

Ah, claro. Como eu pude ser tão idiota?

- Me desculpe Bella. Eu exagerei. Eu não deveria estragar uma coisa que deveria ser especial para você. – Eu me senti muito envergonhado. Quem disse que ela me queria, ou que quria fazer isto pela primeira vez comigo?

- Tudo bem... Não é bem por isso... – Ela lutou com as palavras. – Não está certo. Foi culpa minha. Não pode acontecer...

Vi uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, mas ela rapidamente me deu as costas.

- Bella. Não se culpe. Eu tenho uma grande parcela de culpa. Eu atenuei as coisas.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não vamos discutir sobre isso. – Ela deitou e se enrolou, ainda de costas para mim.

- Eu prometo que nunca vou tocá-la desta maneira. Me perdoe. – Era dificil fazer esta promessa, mas era necessário.

- Não há do que se desculpar, Ok? – Sua voz era sufocada. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Eu disse e me deitei, o mais longe possível, ao seu lado na cama.

Deitei e fiquei olhando para o teto, pensando na bobagem que fiz.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Essa Bella... Aff. Provoca ele e depois desiste. Vai até o fim mulher!**

**Mas o Edward continua sendo um fofo!**

**Fazendo ela se sentir melhor sempre quando ela está triste. Ahhh... Que amigo é esse? Eu querooooooo.**

**BeeijO**


	17. Capítulo 17 : Silêncio

**CAPÍTULO 17** – Silêncio

**Bella - PV**

Eu sabia perfeitamente que ele apenas não queria ferir meus sentimentos. Por isto me correspondeu.

Me correspondeu de uma forma que nem eu esperava.

Mas eu nunca havia estado com um cara antes. Era tudo novo para mim.

Eu queria Edward. Mas eu não estava pronta para me entregar sem ter certeza de que ele também estaria se entregando de verdade.

Foi dificil dormir esta noite.

Eu estava tentando não virar para o outro lado, e para isso estava dormindo do lado com o qual eu nunca conseguia pegar no sono.

Depois, o que me pareceu horas, eu censegui cochilar.

Assim que abri meus olhos vi uma fraca claridade vinda da janela.

- Bom dia. – Edward disse e eu me assustei.

Observei-o pelo canto do olho. Ele olhava para o teto.

- Bom dia. – falei timidamente.

Ele suspirou e saiu da cama, indo para o banheiro.

Aproveitei para me trocar no quarto.

Depois de arrumar a cama e escovar meus dentes, eu desci. O cheiro lá em baixo era maravilhoso. Ovos, torrada e bacon.

A mesa estava posta, com pratos, xícaras e copos bem organizados. Suco de manga e café como opções.

- Quer ajuda? – Ofereci a Edward, inutilmente já que ele, sozinho, havia preparado tudo perfeitamente bem. Melhor do que eu seria capaz de fazer, com toda a certeza.

- Não precisa, obrigado. – Ele disse colocando a última torrada em um prato.

Comemos em silêncio.

Eu estava desconfortável com a falta de diálogo. Nós éramos os únicos acordados às sete da manhã. Ele apenas me olhava.

Depois de alguns minutos ele falou.

- Está bom? – Perguntou. Ele já tinha acabado de tomar seu café, mas eu ainda comia mais uma torrada com bacon.

- Você cozinha muito bem. – Eu o elogiei.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Sei me virar. – Deu de ombros.

Depois que eu terminei nós fomos para a sala. Eu sentei no sofá grande e ele na poltrona.

Era bem cedo. Então não tínhamos o que fazer.

- Quer conhecer o Big Bang? – Edward falou pela primeira vez depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

- Claro. – O que era vir para Londres e não ir no Big Bang?

O caminho até o relógio foi silencioso também. Às vezes comentávamos sobre a paisagem e nada mais. O clima entre nós estava assim, diferente.

O relógio era mais bonito do que qualquer foto ou imagem que já vi. Elas não faziam jus à sua beleza. Era espetacular.

Subimos até o topo do relógio, admiramos a vista de Londres e depois descemos.

Andamos mais um pouco até pararmos na baía à beira da cidade. Encostei no beiral de proteção e olhei para a parte do oceano à nossa fente.

- Voltamos amanhã para os Estados Unidos. – Edward disse.

- Certo. – Concordei.

- E quando chegarmos temos que acertar as coisas para o casamento. – Olhei para ele, que me observava cuidadosamente. – Na verdade, Alice vai ficar por conta disso, mas... – Ele riu.

- É bom que sua família ajude, porque eu não sei nem por onde começar. – Falei sinceramente.

- No casamento de Rosalie e Emmett, Alice e minha mãe foram as orgaizadoras. Ficou realmente incrível. – Ele elogiou.

- Que elas nos ajudem então. – Eu sorri.

Suspirei, inalando o ar fresco e um pouco salgado.

- Edward... O que aconteceu ontem... Não vamos deixar que isto interfira em nada no nosso relacionamento. – Eu toquei no assunto que deveria ser a causa de todo este silêncio insuportável.

Ele desviou os olhos.

- Se acha melhor esquecer... – Ele sorriu parecendo um pouco triste, ou foi impressão minha.

- Não é isso que eu quis dizer. – Eu não queria que ele esquecesse, porque eu não conseguiria esquecer. Mas eu falei rápido demais e ele me olhou. – Digo... Não vamos deixar que isso faça o que está fazendo conosco. – Eu me referi ao silêncio, e esperava que ele entendesse que era isso. – Se você quiser esquecer, então coloque uma pedra sobre isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Bella... Eu não vou esquecer nenhum momento que passamos juntos. – Eu perdi a respiração. Edward falava coisas às vezes que me deixavam confusa.

Parecia que ele me correspondia...

- Quer ir para casa? – Ele me perguntou.

- Vamos.

Assim que chegamos em casa, Esme estava acordada.

- Bom dia queridos. – Ela sorriu. – Estavam dando uma volta?

- É. Fomos no Big Bang. – Eu disse entusiamada, lembrando daquela torre magnífica. – É perfeito.

Canversamos mais um pouco sobre Londres.

- O que planejaram para hoje? – Edward abraçou e beijou sua mãe no rosto.

- Vamos ao lago serpentine. – Ela sorriu animada. – Seu pai está de folga do hospital e vamos todos passar o dia no lago.

- Um milagre. – Edward disse meio sarcástico, mas Esme pareceu não ouvir.

- Vamos lá Bella... Alice ainda está dormindo. Temos um tempinho para eu lhe msotrar uma coisa. – Esme saiu do abraço de Edward e me puxou para o andar de cima.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Com este tempo que tenho de sobra deu pra preparar bastante capítulos... Aí vão mais alguns na sequência.**

**Quero ir em Looondreees. Cenário mais que perfeito este.**

**Só parece que ele te corresponde Bella? kkkkkkkkkkk**


	18. Capítulo 18 : Discussão

**CAPÍTULO 18** - Discussão

**Edward - PV**

Elas subiram e eu continuei na sala.

O fato de eu não poder tocar Bella, ou beijá-la, estava me matando. Eu teria que me esforçar muito.

Eu não queria que ela se afastasse de mim, nem mesmo queria perdê-la por por minha própria culpa.

- Bom dia filho. – Meu pai se sentou no sofá, ao meu lado.

- Bom dia. – Falei sem olhar para ele.

- Sabe... – Ele começou. – Eu estive conversando com sua mãe...

- Quando tirou tempo para isso? – Eu o interrompi.

- Por favor Edward. Eu faço isso por vocês. – Eu o encarei. Por mim ele não fazia mais nada.– E você deveria reconhecer isso. Deveria parar de se aventurar pela América... Criar reais responsabilidades. Vir trabalhar comigo no meu escritório.

Este foi o motivo de eu ir para a América. Para não depender mais de ninguém.

- Fazer como...

- Como Emmett faz? – Eu cortei a sua frase, pois eu já sabia o roteiro. – Eu não sou ele. E é assim que você reconhece o trabalho da mamãe? Uma aventura? – Eu quase gritei.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Mas é isso que parece.

- Edward, escute... – Ele começou.

- Escute você, pai. Não adianta querer mandar em minha vida. Eu já sou bem adulto para alguém ficar me mandando fazer isto ou aquilo. Eu sou responsável para administrar a empresa de Esme. Quer você queira ou não, eu não serei médico. – Eu me levatei. – Eu não quero perder metade de minha vida trabalhando. Eu quero viver a minha vida. Quero me dedicar à família que estou formando. Coisa que você não fez, ou nunca faz. – Comecei a me afastar.

- Edward! Volte aqui. Eu não terminei. – Ele disse segurando meu braço.

Eu puxei com força meu braço que ele segurava então ele me soltou.

- Como vai dar uma boa vida financeira para sua família? Aliás, você não está preparado para formar uma família. – Eu o encarei. – Eu sei que Bella é uma garota adorável... Mas vocês são jovens demais. Isto é uma paixonite.

- Que eu saiba, você e a mamãe se casaram com vinte e um anos também. Isso foi uma paixonite, pai?

- Os tempos eram outros. Esta era a idade certa para casar. E nunca foi uma paixonite. – Ele falou nervoso.

- Você não sabe o que eu sinto por ela. Nunca vai entender. – Eu disse entre dentes. – Pare de arranjar desculpas para tentar mandar em minha vida, Carlisle.

Eu dei as costas para ele, não atendendo aos seus gritos. Subi as escadas correndo, de dois em dois degraus.

Carlisle era meu pai, mas o fato de não estar presente a maior parte do tempo, o fazia um estranho para mim.

Ele não me conhecia o suficiente para julgar s meus sentimentos por Isabella.

Entrei no quarto e bati a porta atrás de mim. Me encostando nela.

Eu estava de olhos fechados para tentar me acalmar.

- Acalme-se Edward. – Uma voz baixa e suave me sobressaltou. Abri os olhos e vi Bella, com os olhos um pouco mais abertos que o normal.

Ela se aproximou de vagar ficando à minha frente.

Meio hesitante ela abriu um pouco os braços me convidando para um abraço. Era o que eu precisava agora, então eu aceitei a oferta.

Ela me abraçou apertado.

- Quer conversar? – Ela sussurrou.

Depois de mais alguns minutos eu a soltei do abraço, um pouco mais tranquilo. Ela pegou minhas mãos.

- Edward. Suas mãos estão tremendo. – Ela me olhou nos olhos. – Desabafe comigo. Vai te fazer bem. Aliás, somos amigos, não somos?

Encostei novamente na porta, encarando o chão.

- Meu pai. Ele quer mandar em minha vida. – Eu disse. – Ele quer que eu seja médico e ficar minha vida inteira trabalhando. Eu não quero isso. Não quero ser como ele. Quero formar uma família e ter tempo para ela. – Eu já me sentia bem melhor à esta altura. Bella me escutava atentamente. – Só porque Emmett está se preparando para trabalhar no consultório de meu pai, ele quer que eu volte para Londres e seja como meu irmão.

- Por isso você foi para a América. – Ela supôs corretamente.

- Sim. Por causa de meu pai.

- Entendo... – Ela suspirou. – Edward, você deve seguir o que você quer. Faça aquilo que tem vontade. Mas perdoe seu pai. Os pais sempre querem o bem dos filhos, mesmo que ele não saiba como expressar isso, eu sei que ele quer que você seja muito feliz.

- Ela afagou minhas mãos que paravam de tremer. – Talvez você não entenda muito bem agora, mas quando tiver seus próprios filhos, vai querer protegê-los.

Bella era tão madura. Mesmo sendo jovem ela parecia saber exatamente o que estava falando sobre o instinto de pais protegerem seus filhos..

- Ele disse que não estou preparado para formar uma família. Disse que somos jovens demais... – Repeti as palavras de meu pai.

- Não fique assim. Você é bastante maduro para sua idade. Você é o cara mais responsável que conheço. E sei que vai ser um um ótimo pai e... marido. – Sua voz falhou um pouco.

- Acha mesmo isso? – Ela achava mesmo que eu seria um bom marido e um bom pai?

- Acho. – Ela colocou a mão em meu rosto. – Dizem que sabemos como um homem vai tratar sua esposa através do modo como ele trata a sua mãe. E você trata perfeitamente bem sua mãe.

Dessa eu não sabia. Mas que bom que Bella pensava assim. Eu queria muito formar uma família. Formar uma família com Bella e fazê-la feliz.

- Pode contar sempre comigo. – Ela me abraçou novamente.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Para quem queria saber o que tinha acontecido entre Edward e seu pai Carlisle aí está. Esta é a origem de todos os problemas do pobre Edward que foi morar na América por não aguentar mais as críticas de seu pai. **

**Gosto muuuito do Carlile. Ele é uma pessoa (vampiro, na saga) muito boa. Por isso achei que seria legal mostrar um lado um pouco menos compreensivo dele.**

**Mas ele continua amando nossa querida e amável Esme de forma incondicional.**


	19. Capítulo 19 : Colar Cullen

**CAPÍTULO 19** – Colar Cullen

**Bella - PV**

A mãe de Edward me levou para seu quarto.

- Bella... Eu estava muito preocupada com Edward. Ele estava nos Estados Unidos sozinho. Mas agora que sei que vai fromar uma família... Fico mais tranquila. – Ela sorriu para mim e me estendeu uma caixinha comprida de veludo azul.

Eu a peguei e abri.

Dentro havia um colar, muito lindo, com um pingente em forma de brasão. Eu aproximei para olhar o que estava desenhado com detalher no brasão.

- É o brasão da família Cullen. – Esme disse pegando o colar da caixinha. – Este é o seu.

Ela o desabotoou.

- Não! Não, Esme. Eu não posso aceitar. – Eu me afastei dela.

- As mulheres recebem um colar e os homens um bracelete. Você irá receber o sobrenome Cullen. Vai receber o colar. Aceite Bella. Você será uma de nós agora. – Esme sorriu.

O que eu estava fazendo?

Eu não podia magoar Esme. Ela que era tão boa para mim.

- Obrigada Esme. – Eu a abracei.

- Eu que lhe agradeço. Quando Edward vinha nos visitar eu notei que ele parecia diferente. Parecia mais feliz. Ele nos contava sobre você... Se referia à você como sua amiga, mas havia algo em seu tom de voz quando ele falava de você. – Esme suspirou e sorriu.

O modo como ele falava de mim?

Eu pensei sobre isso, por um instante.

- Quer ver como fica? – Ela perguntou me mostrando o colar.

Eu peguei o cordão e o coloquei, admirando-o no espelho.

Depois o tirei entregando para Esme.

- Vou entregá-lo a Edward. Ele deve colocar em você. – Ela o guardou na gaveta da cômoda.

- Hmmm... Vou para o quarto. Tomar um banho. – Eu sorri para ela. O que eu mais queria era sair logo dalí. Eu me sentia uma traidora. Eu estava traindo a confiança que Esme tinha em mim.

Fui para o quarto de Edward.

Assim que entrei no quarto e me sentei na cama, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Mas a porta foi batida com tanta força que me assustou e eu abri os olhos rapidamente.

Edward estava encostado nela de olhos fechados e respirando rapido. Sua feição era de irritação. Eu nunca o vira tão nervoso.

- Pode sempre contar comigo. – Eu o abracei.

Edward precisava saber que não estava sozinho.

Ele pegou minha mão e me arrastou para a cama.

Deitou e me puxou para me deitar também, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Eu escutava o ritmo de seu coração que era regular, mas um pouco mais rápido.

- Não sei se vou ao lago. – Ele comentou.

Eu me apoiei no cotovelo para olhá-lo.

- Se não for eu fico também.

- Vá para se divertir. – Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Não. Não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho. – Afirmei.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – Ele me garantiu.

- Quero ficar com você. – Falei um pouco mais baixo.

Ele acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão.

- Prefere ficar comigo? – Seu sorriso agora era autêntico.

- Sim. – Não pude deixar de corar.

Esme insistiu para que nós fôssemos, mas Edward disse para ela que eu não estava muito bem, então eu queria descansar e ele queria cuidar de mim. Ela entendeu.

- O que acha de vermos um filme? Você escolhe. – Ele disse me mostrando uma estante cheia de DVDs. Parecia até uma locadora, de tantos filme que haviam.

Estavam organizados de acordo com o gênero, então foi mais fácil para mim, já que eu queria ver um romance.

- O que vai ser? – Perguntou ele.

- Quero um romance. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Romance, Bella? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Isso. – Eu peguei um filme na prateleira de romances. – Este aqui. – Entreguei a ele.

- Antes que termine o dia. – Ele leu o título. Depois fez um biquinho lindo que fez meu coração crepitar.

- Quer ver outro filme? – Mordi meu lábio. Eu estava sendo patética demais por escolher logo um filme de romance?

- Não. – Ele disse.

- É sério. Se não quiser ver este, podemos ver outro gênero. – Insisti para lhe dar a oportunidade de escolher outro tipo de filme.

- _Quero_ ver o que você quer ver. – Ele sorriu para mim. – O que acha de um chocolate quente? – Ele sugeriu animado.

- Ótima ideia.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Aii.. Eu amo aqueles colares e braceletes dos Cullen. Tive que dar um jeitinho pô-los aqui. E aliás, no filme A proposta, a Margaret (personagem principal, a Sandra Bullock) recebe um colar que está na família há gerações. Aproveitei isso para colocar na fic. Unir o útil ao agradável. :)**


	20. Capítulo 20 : Filme e chocolate quente

**CAPÍTULO 20** – Filme e chocolate quente

**Edward - PV**

Bella e eu fomos para a cozinha.

Eu peguei os ingredientes e coloquei no balcão de mármore.

- Eu sou somente a ajudante. – Ela atou as mãos.

Eu sorri para ela.

Bella me passou os ingredientes enquanto eu misturava.

- O que acha? – Peguei uma colher e ofereci para que ela provasse.

- Perfeito. – Ela saboreou.

Eu provei um pouco também.

- Ainda não. – Não estava bom ainda. Eu vasculhei nos armários da cozinha. Enquanto isso, Bella me observava curiosa. Achei o que procurava. – Marsmallow.

Eu completei a receita.

Ela provou novamente.

- Garoto, com certeza este é o melhor chocolate quente que já provei.

Agora eu fiquei satiseito comigo mesmo.

Enchi duas canecas com o chocolate e nós fomos para a sala.

Coloquei o filme para passar.

Terminei de tomar o meu chocolate e deitei a cabeça no colo de Bella.

Ela ficou passando a mão em meu cabelo.

O filme era até bom. Só um pouco romantico demais.

Eu me diverti vendo as caras que Bella fazia assistindo o filme. Isso me fez ganhar alguns tapas.

Quando o filme estava acabando eu senti uma gota cair em meu rosto. Olhei para cima e vi que Bella estava chorando

- O que foi? – Levantei e sentei ao seu lado.

- É que... É tão triste. – Seus lábios tremeram ligeiramente

- É só um filme. – Eu a lembrei.

- Eu sei. Mas é triste perder quem você ama. – Ela disse.

- Bella, meu amor, não fique assim. – Me senti infeliz em vê-la deste jeito.

Assistimos o clipe final do filme.

- Edward... Por que você... ? Ah, deixa. – Ela desistiu de continuar

- O que quer me perguntar, Bella? – Eu sorriu um pouco. – Pode perguntar tudo o que quiser.

Ela me avaliou.

- Por que você às vezes faz e diz coisas para mim...

Eu esperei que ela continuasse, mas quando percebi que ela não prosseguiria, eu falei.

- Porque você é especial para mim. Porque eu gosto de estar com você... – "Porque eu gosto muito de você e não consigo mais esconder isso." Era o que eu queria dizer. – Cada minuto que passamos juntos é importante para mim.

- Obrigada. Você também é muito especial para mim. – Ela terminou a frase e ouvimos um grande estrondo. Um trovão. Bella, inesperadamente pulou em meu colo e me abraçou.

- Acalme-se. É só um trovão. – Eu disse abraçando-a forte, tentando tranquilizá-la.

- Tenho medo de tempestades. – Ela se afastou um pouco, mas ainda com os braços em torno de meu pescoço.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho. Enxugeui com a ponta dos dedos. Sua pele era tão macia...

Coloquei a mão sob seu queixo.

- Edward... Você é a única família que tenho agora. Gosto de tê-lo por perto. – Ela sussurrou. – Nunca se afaste de mim, por favor.

Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos... Dez centímetros era muito para comparar.

- Eu prometo. Nunca vou deixá-la sozinha. – Isso não seria um problema para mim. - Bella eu... Eu te... – Só mais uma palavra Edward. Uma palavra.

A porta da sala se abriu.

- Droga de chuva idiota, molhou meu cabe... Epa. – Alice comprimiu os lábios.

As bochechas de Bella ficaram escarlate. Ela levantou de meu colo e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Dsculpe gente. – Alice sorriu timidamente.

- Nós não estávamos fazendo nada. – Bella disse nervosamente.

- Por que voltaram tão cedo? – Perguntei sentindo uma ligeira irritação.

- A chuva estragou nossos planos. – Mamãe entrou em casa.

- Chuva idiota. – Alice se sentou na poltrona fazendo bico.

- Você melhorou Bella? – Esme perguntou preocupada.

Bella me olhou.

- Ah, sim. Edward cuidou bem de mim. – Ela sorriu. Eu passei o braço em torno de seus ombros e beijei sua bochecha.

Meu pai entrou na sala falando no celular e foi direto para o andar de cima.

- Rosalie e Emmett foram para casa e vão trazer o álbum de casamento quando vierem para cá mais tarde. – Esme sentou ao lado de Bella.

- Vai ver o ótimo trabalho que fizemos. – Alice se gabou.

Nós conversamos por um tempo, então Rosalie e Emmett chegaram.

Começamos a ver o álbum. Eu, na verdade, revi pela terceira vez.

Mas agora eu via com outros olhos. Pensava nas possibilidades para o _meu_ casamento.

- Só temos que adaptar para o chalé. – Rose, Alice e Esme combinavam os detalhes, e Bella olhava, encantada, as fotos.

- Olhe só o Edward. – Minha mãe apontou para a foto de todos nós juntos. Eu tinha dezessete anos.

- Lindo como sempre. – Bella olhou para mim com um ligeiro sorriso.

Eu sorri torto para ela.

- Qualquer dia destes vou lhe mostrar fotos de quando ele era bebê. – Esme disse com uma voz de mãe coruja.

- Nem pense nisso mãe! – Eu protestei.

- Tem uma foto dele tomando banho, muito lindinho. – Minha mãe continuou e Bella riu.

- Mãe... Vamos voltar a falar do casamento. – Eu passei para a próxima foto do álbum.

- Qual a cor? Já sabem? – Alice perguntou.

- Azul céu e branco. – Bella olhou para mim. – O que acha?

- Perfeito. – Concordei com ela.

- Ok. – Alice de repente começou a rabiscar em uma prancheta.

- Edward... Terno preto, gravata cinza, sapato preto.- Ela escreveu. – Bella, vestido branco? – Ela olhou para Bella.

- Sim. – Ela assentiu sorrindo. Fiquei imaginando em como ela ficaria linda vestida de noiva.

- As damas de honra...

Passamos o resto da tarde falando sobre os detalher.

- Vamos jantar fora. – Esme anunciou no fim da tarde.

Me arrumei antes de Bella.

Coloquei uma camisa branca de mangas curtas, uma calça jeans escura, e meu sapato favorito: tênis.

- Estou pronta. – Bella saiu do banheiro, linda.

Um vestido preto de uma alça só, um pouco à cima do joelho, e um sapato alto preto. O cabelo estava solto naturalmente.

Peguei sua mão e descemos.

Decidimos ir no carro com Alice.

Fomos ao restaurante que costumávamos jantar sempre, desde que nos mudamos para Londres.

Era um lugar fino e com uma comida ótima, além de contar com uma banda de música clássica.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Huummmm... Edward é prendado. Ai eu com um desses. u.u**

**Eu aaaamooo Antes que termine o dia! É simplesmente O filme de romance (depois de Titanic, na minha concepção). Só não faço uma fic deste filme pq o personagem morre. Não quero matar o Edward. Nem vou fazer tbm de Um amor para recordar, pq se não vou ter que matar a Bella. Assim não tem graça né?**

**Maldita chuva que persegue a Bella em Forks e em Londres.**

**Despedida deles de Londres. Agora eles estão prestes a voltar para a América, ajustar as coisas do casamento...**

**É só.. Por hj.**

**BeeijO**


	21. Capítulo 21 : Jantar com os Cullen

**CAPÍTULO 21** – Jantar com os Cullen

**Bella - PV**

O restaurante era meravilhoso. Havia uma banda tocando música clássica no palco e um grande espaço onde alguns casais dançavam.

Eu poderia até confundir o cenário da família de Edward jantando neste lindo restaurante com a cena de um filme. Eles pareciam figuras de um belo quadro de Picasso. Mas o fato de eu estar ali tornava isso um pouco menos surreal.

Edward puxou minha cadeira como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Bem, amanhã Bella e Edward vão voltar para os Estados Unidos... Então hoje é uma espécie de despedida. – Esme disse.

- Um brinde aos dois, e à nova integrante da família Cullen. – Emmett fez as honras e levantou sua taça de vinho tinto.

Brindamos. Eu quase chorei por este momento tão feliz para mim. Estar com uma família...

- Beijo. – Alice levantou a câmera.

Que mania ela tinha nos mandar beijar e tirar foto!

Edward colocou a mão sob meu queixo e puxou meu rosto para o seu e me beijou. Um beijo não tão longo, mas que foi simplesmente maravilhoso. Meu coração acelerou.

Nós conversamos e rimos muito durante o jantar. Até Carlisle, que estivera sério por um tempo, entrou na conversa.

Em alguns momentos ele insinuou coisas sobre a vida de Edward.

Eu segurei a mão de Edward mão sob a mesa e ele pareceu ficar mais calmo.

Pedimos uma sobremesa, que também era fabulosa.

Distraidamente cruzei as pernas, e, sem querer, acabei arrastando minha perna na de Edward.

Ele se assustou e deixou o talher cair no prato.

Ele pigarreou baixo e olhou para mim.

Senti meu rosto queimar.

- M-me desculpe. – Eu sussurrei. – Não foi de propósito.

Ele sorriu torto.

- Tudo bem. – Ele sussurrou também.

Emmett e Rosalie se levantaram e foram para o local onde os casais dançavam. Depois foi a vez de Carlisle e Esme.

Ficamos eu, Alice e Edward na mesa.

- Vou ao toalete. – Alice se levantou na mesa e só restamos Edward e eu.

- Vamos dançar? – Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

- Eu não sei dançar assim... – Eu olhei os casais do salão.

- É só me acompanhar. Afinal, o cavalheiro conduz sua dama. – Ele piscou para mim.

Como resistir a um pedido destes?

Eu segurei sua mão e ele me levou para dançarmos.

Edward passou o braço em torno de minha cintura e segurou minha mão.

Ele me conduzia perfeitamente.

- Onde aprendeu a dançar tão bem? – Eu perguntei. Edward me girou. Eu fiz o passo de forma surpreendentemente natural.

- Minha mãe adora dançar. – Ele sorriu. – Quando meu pai não estava, ou seja, quase sempre, ela dançava comigo.

- Hmmm... Só dançava com ela? – Eu pareci uma tola perguntando isso. Soou um pouco ciumenta, ou possessiva. Mas eu stava curiosa para saber se ele costumava dançar com outras mulher, além de sua mãe.

- É. – Ele riu. – Geralmente sim.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. _Geralmente_? O que isso significava?

- Agora eu pretendo ter uma nova parceira de dança. – Ele sorriu torto.

- Quem sabe sua esposa de verdade seja uma boa dançarina? – Dei de ombros.

Ele parou de dançar e olhou sério para mim.

- Como assim _de verdade_? Você não é a verdadeira?

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Sou, mas só por um ano. Isso não conta. – Suspirei.

- Claro que conta. E em um ano você pode aprender a dançar. Temos muito tempo para a prática.

- Mesmo assim acho que posso não ser muito boa nisso. – Eu disse e meus pés tremeram de uma forma perigosa.

- A prática leva à perfeição.

- Mas não... – Comecei a dizer.

- Sabia que você está linda hoje? – Ele sorriu e nós recomeçamos a dançar.

- Isso é só uma forma de mudar de assunto? – Eu semicerrei os olhos.

- Na verdade sim. – Ele confessou.- Mas isso não nega o fato de que eu te acho linda!

Eu corei.

Dançamos mais um pouco. Depois, todos fomos epara casa.

Assim que chegamos, Edward e eu fomos arrumar as malas.

- Eu vou sentir falta de Londres, da sua família... – Falei sinceramente.

- Não se preocupe. Podemos voltar quando você quiser. – Ele se aproximou e me abraçou. – Além disso... Minha família vai ser a sua também.

- Mas só por um ano. – Isso me decepcionou um pouco.

- De novo essa história de uma ano? – Ele suspirou. – Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, está bem? Vamos nos preocupar com a sua legalização. Isso é o mais importante agora.

Edward sempre se importava muito comigo. Isso me dixava bem feliz.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ahh meniinaas.. Obrigada pelas reviews! Fico tão feliz com o que vcs me escrevem. Isso me dá tanto ânimo para escrever e postar mais!**

**Vcs não imaginan o quanto!**

**Aí está mais um capítulo. Este a última noite deles em Londres. Eles voltam, no caso da história, amanhã. (hihih)**

**Ok.. vou lógo postar o próximo..**

**Beeijos**


	22. Capítulo 22 : Despedida

**CAPÍTULO 22** – Despedida

**Edward - PV**

Acordei com algo se remexendo em meus braços. Abri os olhos e percebi que estava abraçando Bella.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse.

- Bom dia.

Ela começou a se levantar, se liberando de meu abraço, mas eu não estava pronto para deixá-la ir.

- Quer mesmo se levantar agora? – Perguntei e ela parou, me olhando. – Vamos ficar mais um pouco. – Falei, puxando-a para meus braços de novo.

- Hmmm... – Você esqueceu que temos um vôo hoje? – Ela me olhou, seu rosto um pouco corado.

- Só mais dez minutinhos, por favor. – Fiz cara de coitado.

- Temos que nos despedir de sua família ainda. – Ele sorriu.

- Vá na frente, então. – Eu fechei os olhos, mas ainda não a tinha soltado.

Bella gargalhou.

- Eu poderia... Se você me soltasse.

Abri meus olhos.

- E se eu não quiser te soltar? – sorri com malíia e semicerrei os olhos.

- É melhor me soltar. – Disse ela aceitando o desafio.

- Ah é? O que você pretende fazer se eu não te soltar Isabella?

Ela pensou um pouco.

- Eu vou ter que gritar. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você não faria isso. – Fingi duvidar.

- Quer ver? – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, escondendo um sorriso.

- Se gritar... Eu vou ter que parar você. – Eu disse falsamente lamentando.

- E o que _você_ pretende fazer? – Sua expressão era um pouco surpresa.

- Experimenta gritar. – Provoquei-a.

Se ela realmente gritasse eu iria beijá-la. Era o que eu queria, e o modo como eu a faria parar de gritar.

Ela tomou uma grade respiração.

Ela não estava brincando. Nem eu.

Quando ela começou a gritar eu jogeui meu corpo sobre o dela, evitando que ela sentisse meu peso.

Segurei seus pulsos ao lado do corpo dela. Então a beijei.

Ela ficou sem reação.

A beijei com mais intensidade. Eu queria que Bella me correspondesse, mas e se ela não quisesse? E se ela estivesse com raiva de mim agora?

Então a resposta que eu esperava veio.

Ela correspondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

Meu coração batia rápido.

Eu me afastei para olhá-la.

Coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

Ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Está brava comigo? – Eu reprimi um sorriso.

- Hmmm... – Ela pensou por um instante. – Eu realmente deveria estar brava com você. – Ela riu.. – Mas aí eu teria que ficar brava comigo mesma por isto...

Ela me beijou.

Isso queria dizer que ela não estava brava.

- Agora, acho qu estamos atrasados. – Eu disse e sorri.

- É. – Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu também.

Bella me empurrou um pouco para o lado.

- Vamos Edward. Não seja preguiçoso, anda. – Ela levantou e puxou minha mão.

Nos arrumamos e preparamos tudo para a viagem.

Bella pegou sua mala.

- Deixe que eu levo isso para você. – Peguei a mala pesada de sua mão e beijei sua bochecha.

Ela sorriu timidamente e foi descendo as escadas na frente.

Minha família estava toda lá na sala. Inclusive Rosalie e Emmett.

- Este é o nosso último cafe do final de semana. – Alice fez beicinho e abraçou Bella.

- Mas nos veremos muito em breve. – Bella disse com uma voz animadora.

Fomos tomar café para depois irmos ao aeroporto.

- Foi um prazer conhecer vocês todos. – Bella, após desperdir-se de minha família, deixou uma lágrima cair.

- Adoramos conhecê-la. – Rosalie disse. – Nos veremos quando vocês menos esperarem.

Alice deu uma cotovelada nela.

Não entendi nada.

Abraçamos à todos novamente.

Minha mãe me apertou em um abraço, parecendo não querer me deixar ir.

Nosso vôo foi anunciado e tivemos que ir.

Como quando viemos, eu segurei a mão de Bella. Ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já sei, já sei... Pequeno capítulo néh?

Motivo: pouca inspiração.

Prometo que: O próximo vai ser maior.

Owwwnnn.. A Bella acordando nos braços do Edward. Não aguento com isso. Os dois se beijando sem culpa.. Sem ressentimentos... O que isso significa hein?

Por hj é só. Amanhã tem mais neste mesmo site, nesta mesma história, com esta mesma autora...

kkkkkkkkk

BeeijOs e bom FDS! :)


	23. Capítulo 23 : Dependente

CAPÍTULO 23 - Dependente

**Bella - PV**

Como seria minha vida à partir de agora?

Em algumas semanas eu estaria... _Casada_!

Como seria isso? Um ano vivendo ao lado de Edward.

- Edward? – Não desencostei a cabeça de seu ombro, então não sabia se ele estava dormindo.

- Sim? – Ele respondeu rapidamente.

- Hmmm... Depois que nos casarmos onde vamos morar? – Eu corei só de pensar em sua possível resposta.

- Talvez no meu apartamento. – Ele disse casulamente. O que eu esperava. – Ou se você quiser, podemos ir para um outro lugar.

Eu tive que olhá-lo.

- Não. A gente pode ficar lá. Assim você não precisa sir de sua casa.

- Para mim tano faz, Bella. – Ele sorriu. – Não se preocupe. Aliás... Eu já pensava em me mudar. A gente pode escolher um lugar mais espaçoso.

Espaço... O apartamento dele no Central Park West era espaçoso. Mas tinha um único problema: havia um só quarto.

Eu poderia dormir na sala. Mas um ano dormindo na sala não seria nada agradável.

- A gente pode até ver isso. – Eu ponderei.

O vôo foi tranquilo. Tanto que eu dormi até o final da viagem.

- Amor, acorde. – Ouvi a voz calma e perfeita, bem familiar. Quando despertei vi um par de olhos cor de esmeralda. – Estamos chegando. – Edward disse pegando minha mão.

Eu já estava com o cinto quando pensei em colocá-lo.

Voltar para meu apartamente me trouxe uma sensação de vazio. Era como se tivesse espaço demias. Não que meu apartamento fosse muito grande, mas faltava algo.

- O que foi? – Edward percebeu meu estado de espírito.

- Nada. Estar aqui... – Eu balancei a cabeça sem continuar a frase.

- Não gostaria de ficar aqui? – Ele perguntou meio dedutivo.

Eu queria estar aqui. Mas o final de semana cercada por outras pessoas me fez muito bem. Bem demais, até.

- Sim... Eu só não... Eu acho isso vazio. – Confessei me encolhendo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Olha... Vamos o mais rápido possível encontrar um lugar mais espaçoso para morarmos. – Ele suspirou. – E teremos a companhia um do outro. Eu concordei com a cabeça. Isso seria bom. Ter uma copanhia. Eu sabia que o vazio seria totalmente preenchido com a presença de Edward.

- Acho que vou para casa. – Ele disse.

Involuntariamente eu o abracei, um pouco carente demais. Eu não queria que ele fosse. Pare com isso Bella! Como eu pude ficar tão dependente?

Ele me abraçou forte. Depois eu o acompanhei até o elevador.

- Passo aqui às 6:30. – Ele sorriu para mim. – Tchau. Boa noite.

Ele beijou minha testa.

- Boa noite.

O elevador chegou e Edward entrou. Acenei com a mão e me virei.

- Bella. – Edward me chamou. Girei para olhá-lo.

Ele segurou a porta do elevador que estava se fechando. Parecendo decidido, ele andou em minha direção.

Eu não esperava por essa reação impulsiva de Edward; Com um braço ele me puxou contra seu corpo, o que me fez arfar de surpresa. Como uma reação normal à esta proximidade, meu coração, junto com a respiração, acelerou. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele em meus lábios. Aquele momento maravilhoso de hesitação antes do beijo me deixou ainda mais maravilhada.

Edward me empurrou de leve contra a parede do meu apartamento, me prensando ali. A pulsação martelando em meus ouvidos. Sua mão livre estava agora em meu quadril.

Até que seus lábios jintaram-se aos meus, em um beijo de tirar o que restava de meu fôlego. Sua língua percorreu meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, que eu de bom grado lhe dei.

Sua mão subiu por minha cintura e depois ele a colocou em minha nuca, intensificando o beijo. Não pude evitar suspirar com esta empolgação de Edward.

Alguns minutos depois tivemos que interromper o beijo para respirar. Se não eu talvez ia acabr desmaiando.

- Pode me ligar se precisar. – Disse ele em meu ouvido. – A qualquer hora.

Ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar.

- Edward... Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Eu respirei fundo.

- O que você quiser. – Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Me beija. – Sussurrei pedindo mais um beijo daquele.

Eu passei os dedos em seu cabelo. A eletricidade corria por onde nosso corpo se tocava. Outro beijo daqueles que eu acabara de experimentar. Algo que o tornava ainda mais perfeito, se é que era possível.

Ele se afastou me dando um último aceno com a mão. O elevador chegou e ele se foi.

Edward. Eu preciso dele aqui comigo. Agora. Amanhã. Todos os dias da minha vida.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Meniiiinaaas.. Me desculpe por ontem eu não ter postado. Eu acordei passando mal e foi assim até de noite.**

**Hj acordei bem (Graças à Deus) e estou de volta!**

**Respondendo reviews...**

**Maa Cullen: pra vc que gosta das cenas mais.. Hmmm, digamos: quentes, entre Edward e Bella, aí está uma ceninha mais hot. Não posso escrever mais coisas aí pq eles ainda não estão casados. E eu quero meio que manter a virtude deles antes do casamento, sabe? kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Lara Cullen: Ei Laaara! Senti falta de seus comentários por aqui :) . Que bom que está de volta! Então menina... Essas meninas aqui me deixaram louquinha com suas curiosidades querendo que eu postasse mais. kkkkkkkkkk. Aí eu atendi aos pedido e coloquei logo oito de vez. Mas vc já está atualizada, não é? E fico muito happy que vc tenha gostado. =)**

**Zink Morelyn: Vc mudou de nome? Eu não vi seu nome aqui. Me lembro de todas que me deixam comentários. Vc não foi esquecida! Obrigaada por ler! Não importa que nã tenha lido por um tempo. O que importa é que voltou e gostou do que leu!**

**Marcela Ransom: hihihihih.. Continua acompanhando! Vão haver mais momentos super fofos de Beward. Obrigada por me acompanhar por aqui!**

**Dandara: Aiai.. Essa leitora que me pára no corredor da escola me exigindo mais postagens. Toda vez que me vê quase implora pra eu postar logo. Calma Dand's... Muita calma nessa hora! kkkkkkkkkk**

**Geentee deixem reviews! Vocês que estão lendo minha história, please, comentem. Gosto tanto de saber o que acham da minha primeira fic. É só deixar um pequeno comentário. Mesmo que pequenos, eles são de IMENSA importância para quem escreve.**

**Senguindo pro póximo? :)**


	24. Capítulo 24 : Ligação

**CAPÍTULO 24** - Ligação

**Edward - PV**

Eu queria voltar lá e não deixar que ela ficasse sozinha. Não queria que ela ficasse sozinha e não queria ficar sem ela.

Precisava dela ao meu lado. Sem isso seria quase impossível dormir...

Em meu apartamento o silêncio era desconfortável.

Antes era uma coisa que eu apreciava, mas agora ele parecia pior que o barulho.

Isabella. Isabella, Isabella.

Seu nome era a única coisa que me vinha à cabeça. Seu rosto era tudo que eu via quando fechava os olhos.

Eu queria ouvir sua voz. Queria beijá-la daquela maneira a qual eu nunca havia beijado outra garota. Com ela eu me sentia diferente. Ela me atraía como nunca antes alguém me atraiu.

Tive a ideia de ligar para ela.

- Não. Não posso ligar. – Fiquei olhando para o visor do telefone, onde já estava o número. Só faltava apertar end. – Ela deve estar no décimo sono.

Assim que terminei de falar o telefone em minha mão começou a tocar.

Bella

Uma chamada de Bella. Atendi logo depois de ler seu nome.

- Bella? – Eu perguntei ao telefone, ansioso para ouvir sua voz.

- Hmmm...Oi. É... Me desculpe por ligar esta hora. – Ela ficou muda. Por que? Eu queria ouvir mais.

- Algum problema? – Será que ela havia me ligado porque havia algo errado?

- Não. – Ela negou rápido. – É que eu só...

- Está se sentindo sozinha? – Eu completei sua frase inacabada.

- É. – Ela respondeu. – Me desculpe... Não sei por que liguei...

- Eu também me sinto sozinho. – Eu a interrompi.

Ela riu e ficou quieta.

- Edward? – Ela disse quando eu estava prestes a chamá-la. – Está aí?

- Claro que estou, meu amor. – Posso jurar tê-la ouvido suspirar.

- Por que atendeu tão rápido ao telefone? – Ela perguntou. Sua voz um pouco hesitante.

- Eu estava ligando para você. – Revelei. – Pensei que estivesse dormindo... – Eu ri.

- Não consigo. – Ela admitiu.

- Sinto sua falta. – Falei olhando para o espaço vazio ao meu lado.

- Sinto muito a sua falta também. – Suas palavras eram como música para meus ouvidos.

- Daqui a três horas e... Hmmm... – Olhei no relógio digital para conferir. – três minutos, vamos estar juntos de novo. – Busquei tranquilizá-la, e tranquilizar a mim mesmo.

- É muito tempo. – Ela quase sussurrou.

Eu ri.

- Aposto como você não vai me querer mais por perto depois que nos casarmos. – Bella gargalhou alto.

Não achei nem um pouco justo.

- Estar casado com você só vai me fazer querer estar mais ao seu lado.

Ela não disse nada.

- Dormiu? – Perguntei de brincadeira, mas realmente querendo saber se ela tinha cochilado.

- Não, seu bobo. – Sua voz sem nenhum indício de sono. – É só que você me deixou sem o que dizer.

- Eu te deixo sem palavras, é? – Isso me surpreendeu, mas gostei disso.

- Às vezes sim. – Ela concordou.

- Às vezes quando? – A curiosidade brotou em mim.

- Quando você diz algumas coisas às vezes, quando você fica me olhando... – Ela confessou.

- Hmmm... Quando eu falo coisas do tipo 'eu amo cada minuto que passo com você e queria que eles nunca acabassem?; Que estou sozinho aqui no meu quarto querendo, na verdade, estar aí ao seu lado para te abraçar...?' – Isso soou mais como uma declaração.

- É. – Ela disse e ficou muda, mais uma vez.

Eu só pude rir.

- Isso não é justo, você sabe? – Ela perguntou.

- O que não é justo? – Eu realmente não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Você me deixar sem palavras enquanto eu nem afeto você.

Agora eu estava sério. Então ela não sabia os efeitos que tinha sobre mim?

- Não pode dizer isso. Você não sabe como fico ao ver seu sorriso, ao escutar suas gargalhadas, ao abraçar você... – Já que o momento era de "confissões" me permiti contar o que eu sentia.

- Quem bom que estamos quites. – Disse Bella satisfeita.

Ficamos em um silêncio agradável agora.

– Só um segundo. – Ela pediu.

- Claro. – Falei.

- Pronto.

- O que foi? – Eu quis saber.

- Um bocejo. – Bella confessou.

- Vá dormir. – Sugeri, embora quisesse falar mais com ela.

- Não quero. – Ela disse parecendo determinada.

- Se dormirmos, o tempo passa mais rápido. – E era verdade.

- Acho que vou dormir. – Ela riu e eu ri junto.

- Até logo então. – Me despedi.

- Até logo amor. – Ela disse e desligou logo em seguida.

Bella me chamou de amor?

Sim. Ela chamou. Mas isso foi provavelmente porque eu a chamo assim. Mas como ela faz isso e desliga logo em seguida?

Minha vontade foi de ligar de novo para ela. Foi por pouco que não o fiz.

Saber que ela estava bem e ouvir sua voz foi como um sonífero para mim. Consegui dormir mais tranquilo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Amores da minha vida**

**Isso não foi A declaração do Eddie não. Ele vai se declarar mesmo lá na frente. Depois do casamento. Isso foi uma demosntração dos sentimentos dele. E ficou tão fofinho, não é verdade. A Bella fica totalmente e completamente sem palavras. Até nós ficaríamos, com uma dessa!**

**Uma informação: Estou escrevendo a nova fic! *-***

**O neme é: You set me free (Você me liberta). É o nome de uma música, que vai ser tema da minha fic. Essa música é da Michelle Branch. Se tiverem curiosidade olhem lá.. É muito fofa. Eu ouço e recomendo!**

**Devo postar muuuito em breve. Fiquem por aqui e saberão logo, logo notícias dela.**

**Beeijos e boa semana para todas vcs.**


	25. Capítulo 25 : Convite

**CAPÍTULO 25** - Convite

**Bella - PV**

Me arrumei rapidamente, mas tomando cuidado com o que eu iria vestir.

O dia parecia quente. Então coloquei um vestido, um palmo e meio à cima do joelho, azul, e uma sapatilha preta.

Fiz rapidamente uma trança embutida no cabelo, deixando alguns poucos fios soltos.

Eu não costumava usar maquiagem, mas decidi passar um pouco de lápis, rímel e blush, para dar uma iluminada no visual.

Comi cereais, escovei os dentes, peguei minha bolsa e desci até a portaria.

Ainda era 6:20, mas eu esperava estar lá assim que Edward chegasse.

- Bom dia Billy. – Cumprimentei o porteiro.

- Bom dis senhorita. – Ele sorriu. – Aqui estão as cartas que pediu para eu guardar.

Eu peguei as cinco cartas.

- Obrigada.

Li os remetentes de cada carta e depois guardei-as na bolsa.

Vi o carro de Edward estacionar e quase corri para fora do prédio, tentando controlar os passos para não parecer uma desesperada e acabar caindo no percurso.

Ele saiu do carro para abrir a porta para mim.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse assim que nos encontramos.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse. – Senti sua falta ontem. – Edward acariciou minha bochecha.

- Também senti a sua. – Meu rosto queimou. Ele sorriu e aproximou de mim e me deu um leve beijo na boca.

- Por sinal... Você fica linda de azul. – Ele olhou meu vestido.

- Você também, de preto. – Olhei para sua camisa de manga três quartos que deixava marcado seus músculos.

Na faculdade nós andamos de mãos dadas.

- Vocês estão lindos juntos. – Ângela sorriu e suspirou.

- Estão mesmo. – Jhéssica concordou. – Quando vão se casar?

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Em três semanas. – Ele disse e eu afirmei com a cabeça.

Acabamos de decidir a data na vinda para a faculdade: 06 de setembro.

- Uau! Mas já? Desde quando estão juntos? - Tyler acusou.

Nós apenas rimos.

- Eu sabia que eles estavam ficando. Rá. – Erick esbravejou. – Deveríamos ter apostado Ang. – Ele comentou com Ângela que revirou os olhos.

- Sério gente, na semana passada eu não diria que vocês estvam mesmo juntos. Esconderam da gente direitinho. – Jhéssica comentou.

Eu engoli em seco.

Semana passada nós não pareciamos um casal, porque não éramos um casal. E agora, tão depressa, minha vida iria ser laçada com a de outra pessoal com a qual eu nem sonhara em me casar. A vida dá mesmo voltas. Eu teria rido se alguém me dissesse deste meu futuro.

- Assim que os convites estiverem prontos nós entregamos à vocês. – Eu comentei.

- Onde vai ser o casamento? – Ben perguntou.

- Em Chicago. – Edward informou.

- Algum motivo especial para ser lá? – Ângela perguntou casualmente.

- Nenhum em especial. – Comentei. – Edward nasceu lá. E muitos de seus parentes moram em Chicago. – Dei de umbros.

- E a lua de mel? – Jhéssica quis saber.

Eu corei. Devo ter parecido uma pimenta com a cor vermelha que meu rosto provavelmente adquiriu.

- Não pensamos sobre isso ainda, não é amor? – Edward sorriu para mim. Fiquei grata por ele agir tão naturalmente.

- Mas já deviam. – Ângela apontou.

- Que tal o Japão? – Alguém sugeriu. E assim nós passamos o tempo pensando nos roteiros de uma não-viagem de lua de mel.

Após o período de aulas Edward quis me levar para casa, mas eu recusei.

Eu não queria que ele sentisse a obrigação de me dar carona.

Ele aceitou me deixar voltar sozinha, com a condição de me trazer depois do trabalho.

Como ele gostava de me ver de azul, eu resolvi colocar uma blusa desta cor.

Chegeui antes dele no trabalho, então comecei a colocar em dia o que havia acumulado durante a viagem.

Organizei e arquivei alguns projetos.

Então Edward chegou.

- Bella... – Ee sorriu e mecheu, parecendo um pouco nervoso, nas canetas em minha mesa. – Quer... Sair comigo? – Ele pigarreou. – Quero dizer... Não é um encontro. Só vamos ao cinema. – Ele quase deixou o porta lapis virar. – Depois do trabalho... O que acha?

- Vamos. – Eu disse e então ele me olhou. – Você escolhe o filme.

Terminei de colocar o trabalho em dia até o fim do expediente.

- Vamos? – Edward me ajudou a fechar o escritório.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Meninas, me desculpem pela demora. Mas é que hj foi um dia de arrumação por aqui!**

**Eu tava meio sem inspiração tbm...**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Maa Cullen: Que isso Maa! Não penso que vc é pervertida. Na verdade eu tbm acho eles meio palha sem aquelas cenas mais hot. Em amanhecer eu amei o Edward mais assimmm... Digamos... Atrevidinho. (kkkkkkkkkkkkkk) Eu só quero esperar até o casamento deles para seguir mais esse tradicional do livro. É mais legal a expectativa. :)**

**Lara Cullen: Laaara.. Eu pensei mesmo em seguir roteiros de filmes sabe... E sabe qual eu pensei? Juntos pelo acaso. Se vc ainda não assistiu, assista (dica para todas!) É legal. Eles são unidos por causa de sua afilhada (quem pensei em ser Renesmee). Só fiquei meio na dúvida de quem a "Renesme" (supostamente) seria filha... Pq eles morrem. E eu não queria matar Alice, Emmett, e qualquer um de nossos queridinhos. Tô na dúvida!**

**Obrigada às meninas que me deixaram review pela primeira vez! Fiquei muito feliz por isso. É tão gratificante saber que tem gente lendo mesmo minha fic!**

**BeeijO**


	26. Capítulo 26 : Cinema

CAPÍTULO 26 - Cinema

**Edward - PV**

Chegamos ao cinema e fomos comprar ingressos.

- O que vamos ver? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

Eu olhei os filmes em cartaz.

- Jogos mortais sete. – Eu olhei para ela que fez uma careta.

- Não tenho medo. Só é um pouco nojento. – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

Compramos pipoca e refrigerante.

O filme começou e Bella ficou um pouco tensa.

Senti vontade de pegar sua mão para tranquilizá-la, mas tive uma ideia melhor.

Passei o braço em seus ombros. Ela se aproximou de mim em resposta.

Em algumas cenas ela tapou os olhos.

- Calma Bella. É um filme. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Só um filme. – Ela repetiu fazendo um beicinho.

Eu sorri para o cabelo caido em seu rosto e coloquei atrás de sua orelha. Acariciei sua bochecha, que estava quente.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu. Fiz tudo lentamente para prolongar o momento.

Mesmo no escuro eu consegui ver seus olhos cor de chocolate, um pouco iluminados.

Ela então apertou os lábios e virou o rosto para a frente.

Bella, Bella... Eu não podia beijar seus lábios, mas nada me empedia de beijar seu rosto.

Beijei sua bochecha, sua orelha.

Distribuí vários outros beijos no lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

A respiração dela parecia um pouco mais rápida que o normal.

- Edward... Você não vai entender o filme depois. – Ela disse ainda olhando para a frente.

Talvez ela não quisesse virar, para eu não beijá-la.

- Urrum... – Eu disse ainda beijando seu rosto. - Ainda está com medo? – Eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Um pouco. – Ela disse.

Peguei sua mão e beijei suavemente.

- E agora?

- Nojo do sangue. – Ela sussurrou.

Mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Ainda com medo?

- Gastura. – Sua voz ainda baixa.

Virei seu rosto para que ela me olhasse.

Meus lábios encontraram os de Bella como se há muito tempo eu não a tivesse beijado. Uma necessidade sendo saciada.

- Agora? – Perguntei meio sem fôlego.

- N-não. – Ela gaguejou. – À julgar pelo fato de que eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu nos últimos quinze minutos de filme.

Eu ri baixo.

- Isso por minha culpa? – Brinquei.

- Em teoria... – Ela deu um meio sorriso.

Continuei olhando para ela, que voltou a olhar para a tela.

A seção acabou.

- Filme legal. – Comentei assim que saímos da sala.

- Como você diz isso sem nem ter prestado atenção nele. – Ela estreitou os olhos.

Eu estava ocupado em prestar atenção em outra coisa, não no filme.

- Hmmm... Eu já tinha visto. – Confessei. – Semana passada.

- E por que não vimos outro filme então?

Eu sorri.

- Eu já vi, mas não com você. – Peguei sua mão. – E eu tinha coisas mais importantes para prestar minha atenção.

- Você é impossível Edward. – Bella riu.

Fomos para o estacionamento.

Conversamos sobre o filme na volta. Bem, Bella conversou. Eu apenas a escutava e falava de vez em quando. Era incrível ouvir sua voz. O modo como ela conversava animada sobre as partes que viu do filme. Suas caretas de pavor em algumas partes. Eu ouvia com o maior interesse do mundo, apesar de já ter visto o filme realmente.

Assim que chegamos na frente de seu prédio ela parou de falar.

Parecia não querer ir. E eu não queria mesmo que ela fosse.

Bella suspirou.

- Obrigada por tudo. Me diverti bastante. A gente se vê amanhã. – Ela começou a abrir a porta.

- Bella, espera. – Eu me inclinei e segurei sua mão, fechando a porta novamente, impedindo que ala saísse.

Ela me olhou um pouco surpresa.

- Fala. – Sua voz tremeu.

- Não vai deixar que eu me despeça de você? – Dei um meio sorriso.

Seu rosto estava corado.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Um recadinho geral:**

**Gente... Eu queria desejar à vcs todas um natal MARAVILHOSO, cheio de muita paz, felicidade, união, amor... Todas as coisas boas que o espírito natalino nos promove. Deus abençõe a nós e a este mundo que precisa de muitas bençãos ultimamente. Que papai noel nos traga muitas fics de presente! (rsrs)**

**Pra quem vai viajar desejo um boa viagem, que Deus lhes guarde.**

**Para quem não vai passar por aqui na semana que vem...**

**Uma ótima virada! Muitos brindes, festa e comemoração. Que seus desejos deste ano que está passando tenham sido realizados e que os próximos para o ano que vem chegando sejam feitos com todo o coração e acreditem: eles podem se realizar; só basta acreditar e pensar positivo, afinal, nossas palavras e pensamentos tem o poder de atrair o que nós desejamos com todas as nosas forças. O mais importante: Tenham fé em vocês! Vocês são capazes de tudo. Só basta querer.**

**Que este ano de 2011 seja repleto de paz para este país! E muito mais Fic's para nós tbm, não é mesmo? Que a inspiração brote nas mentes destas pessoinhas e que elas nos tragam momentos de muitos risos e emoções. E a expectativa só aumenta... AMANHECER CHEGANDO MINHA GENTE!**

**Super beijo nos corações de vc's S2**


	27. Capítulo 27 : Acontecimentos

**CAPÍTULO 27** – Acontecimentos

**Bella - PV**

Edward passou os dedos em meus cabelos e aproximou meu rosto do seu. Ele me beijou de forma não tão gentil, mas mesmo assim, foi bem suave.

Eu andava meio confusa.

Amigos não se beijavam assim. Amigos não diziam coisas como Edward me dizia às vezes.

Será que eu estava entendendo tudo errado, ou realmente havia a possibilidade de Edward também sentir mais que amizade por mim?

Ela parou de me beijar e pegou minhas mãos.

- Edward. Acho que nós deveríamos... Esperar um pouco. – Eu disse olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Você quer um tempo? – Edward disse e eu o olhei.

- Acho que sim. – Acho que eu precisava de tempo para organizar e verificar meus sentimentos. – Você também precisa deste tempo.

Ele assentiu uma vez.

- Espero quanto tempo for necessário. – Ele acariciou meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos. – Boa noite amor. – Edward me beijou mais uma vez.

Três semanas depois...

Na terça-feira seguinte ao dia em que Edward e eu fomos ao cinema, sua família chegou nos Estados Unidos de surpresa.

Eles não quiseram ficar em um hotel, então foram direto para o chalé em Chicago.

Eu fui conhecer o lugar onde iria me casar.

O chalé de madeira, mas com algumas janelas e paredes totalmente de vidro, era totalmente clássico.

Bem à cara dos Cullen. Fato que fez eu me sentir em casa naquele lugar mágico.

O jardim frontal era repleto de canteiros com flores que eu nem fazia idéia que existiam.

A propriedade tinha muitas árvores. Havia um grande e belo lago, limitado por uma cadeia montanhosa, e com um píer.

O lugar era magnífico. Muito mais que eu havia imaginado para o lugar onde eu pudesse me casar.

Na semana seguinte Edward e eu procuramos uma casa para nós, mais espaçosa. Com dois quartos.

A casa era perfeita. Jardim frontal e nos fundos, com piscina e churrasquira.

Uma casa moderna, mas com toques clássicos, como uma sala com lareira e espaço para um piano. Edward tocava, e eu não queria que ele perdesse este hábito.

Desde o dia em que fomos ao cinema ele manteve o máximo de distância – quando possível e longe das pessoas – de distância entre nós.

Eu pedi um tempo e ele estava respeitando isso.

Mas quanto mais tempo passávamos longe um do outro, mais era a necessidade que eu sentia de ficarmos perto.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Desculpem a demora :(**

**Mas é que aconteceram uma sequencia de fatos aqui em casa e eu não estava podendo escrever. Este, com certeza, foi o pior natal da minha vida. E o pior fim de ano também. É triste você acordar e pensar: O que de ruim vai me acontecer hj. (Pois é, não estou dramatizando!) Minha vida tem sido um inferno por estes dias. Tanto que eu nem sei mais se tudo que eu conheci até hj existia de verdade... Eu preferiria mil vezes que isto aqui fosse o meu mundo. É aqui onde eu realmente me sinto bem e os problemas desaparecem. Dou muito valor a isto aqui, mas é que foi mesmo dificil ter concentração p/ escrever. Por isso, peço mil desculpas pelos próximos capítulos pq eles são bem pequenos e talvez nem tão inspirados... É que a coisa está muito dificil mesmo. **

**Gente uma coisa eu digo: é triste quando você vê a sua família brigando em pleno natal. Uma época onde era para ter harmonia, paz e amor. Agora eu entendo como se sentem as pessoas que os pais escolhem caminhos diferentes para seguir... Os filhos, talvez, são os que mais sofrem ao ver aqueles que você mais ama no mundo brigando. Mas o pior é quando você percebe que tudo isto quem está causando são as pessoas invejosas que não suportam ver a felicidade alheia e tentam destruir aquilo que, segundo o nosso criador, é sagrado. Mas minha fé em Deus é grande. Eu sei que quem deseja o mal para os outros não sai vitorioso se nós tivermos Deus em nossas vidas. Onde Deus está, o inimigo não entra. **

**E logo deixo aqui avisado que por estes dias eu talvez não esteja por aqui com a frequencia que eu vinha desde o começó. Não por estes motivos (em parte são eles), mas é que estou de mudança e as coisas vão ficar meio bagunçadas por aqui... :/**

**Espero com toda a sinceridade que o natal e o fim de ano de vocês tenha sido e que seja o melhor de todos. Dêem valor à família que têm. Porque quando há estes tipos de problemas nós ficamos realmente destruídos. Não é uma ou duas pessoas que sofrem nesta situação. E sim a família inteira! E o mais importante: Tenham fé em Deus. Quando deixamos as coisas na mão dele, tudo um dia vai melhorar...**

**Um super beijo**

**By: Flavinha**


	28. Capítulo 28 : Última prova de roupa

**CAPÍTULO 28** – Última prova de roupa

**Edward - PV**

Manter a distância entre eu e Bella era uma tarefa dificil. Mas eu tentei respeitar seu espaço.

- Ai. – Eu gritei ao ser espetado por um alfinete.

- Edward! – Alice gritou em resposta. – Se você cooperar comigo, logo vai poder sair. Esta é a última prova de seu terno. Amanhá é o dia e você não está ajudando. Fique parado.

Minha irmã fazia os últimos ajustes de minha roupa. Mas eu estava cansado de ficar de pé.

Tentei me mover o mínimo possível para acabar logo com isso.

Depois de mais sete minutos ela terminou os ajustes.

- Pronto. Agora está perfeito. – Ela se afastpu e me olhou de cima a baixo.

Olhei no espelho.

O terno preto era realmente bonito. A gravata cinza de seda era impecável sobrepondo a camisa branca debaixo do terno.

- Alice... Você tem futuro no estilismo. – Eu sorri para ela.

- Que bom que gostou. Eu trabalhei muito para isto. Dias e noites. – Ela passou a mão na testa teatralmente tirando um suor inexistente.

- Como conseguiu fazer tudo isso em menos de três semanas? – Eu estava surpreso com a agilidade de minha _pequena_ irmã.

- Nada é impossível para Alice Cullen. – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura sorrindo.

- Se trabalhou tão bem no vestido de Bella quanto no meu terno...

- Te garanto que ela vai ser a noiva mais bonita do mundo. – Falou ela emocionada.

- É. Ela vai ser. – Concordei. – Por falar nela... Sabe onde ela está? – Eu perguntei casualmente. Ou pelo menos tentando parecer casual.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Está louco para procurá-la, não é? Por isso não me deixou trabalhar direito? – Ela bufou. – Ok. Vai lá. Aproveite que amanhã vai ser um longo dia sem vê-la. – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu comecei a sair do quarto.

- Mas antes... – Ela me chamou, puxando-me pelo braço e apontando para o closet. – Tudo bem que o noivo não pode ver a noiva arrumada antes do casamento, mas nunca disseram nada sobre o noivo. É melhor prevenir. – Ela gargalhou.

- Epa. – Eu falei notando que eu ia de terno e tudo. Entrei no closet para me trocar.

Andei pela casa procurando por ela, mas não a encontrei.

Procurei pelo jardim.

Haviam várias mesas e cadeiras empilhadas, mas nada de Bella.

Lago. – Pensei

E lá estava ela sentada no píer.

Sentei sorrateiramente ao seu lado.

"Bu." – Eu disse em seu ouvido.

- Ah! – Ela gritou e se desequilibrou. Bella quase caiu no lado, mas então eu a segurei pelos ombros.

Não pude evitar uma crise de risos.

Ela estava séria.

- Não deveria me assustar assim. – Ela disse com uma voz extremamente irritada.

- Desculpe. – Eu nunca a vira falar neste tom, então parei de rir.

Mas então foi ela que começou a gargalhar.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, não entendendo nada.

- Devia ver sua cara. – Ela gargalhou.

Rimos juntos por alguns minutos.

Bella suspirou, balançando seus pés na água.

A paisagem era deslumbrante. O crepúsculo tomava conta do céu, que estava num tom de roxo, rosa e laranja.

- Edward. – Bella disse e me olhou. – Eu queria te dizer... – Parou de falar.

- Sim? – Sorri para ela.

- Sabe... Isso poderia ter sido apenas mais um mês... Mas ao invés disso, estamos aqui. Sem necessidades para palavras, já foi tudo dito, pelo jeito como você me abraça perto... – Ela abaixou a cabeça. Eu peguei suas mãos e ela me olhou novamente. – Eu estava sozinha nesta jornada. E você apareceu para me confortar. Tudo o que eu quero na vida... Está bem aqui. Graças à você. – Ela sorriu.

Eu queria beijá-la, abraçá-la. Declarar todo es meus sentimentos... Mas eu não o fiz.

Era melhor esperar um momento mais certo, onde eu poderia expor tudo o que havia em minha mente. O que eu realmente sentia por ela era mais que amizade.

Eu estava atado à uma promessa precipitada, da qual eu me arrependeria até meu último segundo de vida.

Além disso queria agradecê-la por me tornar mais forte à cada dia. Muitas vezes eu havia pensado em desistir de tudo e voltar Londres. Mas ela era o real motivo para eu ficar.

Deixá-la sozinha e desprotegida ia contra todos os meus princípios.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Desculpem mais uma vez... Sei que estes capítulos poderiam ter sido melhores, mas já comentei que alguns problemas não me deixaram com muito ânimo para escrever. Vou superar logo, logo. Um ano novo vem por aí e muitas mudanças tbm vão vir. Vou tentar deixar meus problemas neste ano que está indo embora. Prometo que vou escrever melhor e postar mais. As fics que falei por aqui vão ser postadas em janeiro. Logo quando minha vida não estiver mais de pernas para o ar. :)**

**Obrigada por vocês lerem mesmo assim. Por terem me pedido para postar logo. Ficaram com saudades?**

**Eu tbm fiquei com saudades de estar aqui e ler as reviews de vcs.**

**Para as meninas que me perguntaram sobre a postagem da fic:**

**Eu pretendo (não só pretendo como vou tentar ao máximo cumprir) postar três vezes por semana: segunda, quarta e sexta. **

**E só posto aqui mesmo. Não tem outro site que eu coloque minha história :)**

**Para vcs não ficarem muuuito ansiosas e achando que eu abandonei esta fic já aviso que na sexta não vou postar. Mesmo que eu não eteja naquele clima de festa... Não devo estar por aqui.**

**Ai, ai... Nós por aqui vamos passar o ano novo todos separados: meu pai trabalhando, minha irmã viajando com o namorado, e eu e mami's vamos para a casa da tia dela. E vocês? Quais os planos? **

**Mais uma vez desejo tuuudíssimo de bom para todas! Que neste ano que passou vcs deixem as coisas ruins todas para trás. Comecem uma história nova (falo da vida de vocês, mas as fic's tbm são uma ótima opção rsrsrsrs). Meus mais sinceros votos de felicidades. Que neste ano vcs tenham muita paz, harmonia, sonhos realizados, amor (muuuuito amor e muuuitos gatinhos [estilo Edward Cullen, Jacob Black para as que gostam dele]).**

**E é isso aí...**

**Uhhh... O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Bejoks :***


	29. Capítulo 29 : À beira do lago

**CAPÍTULO 29** – À beira do lago

**Bella - PV**

Eu tive que agradecê-lo por tudo.

Pelo que ela estava fazendo por mim; pelo modo como ele me fazia sentir tão bem.

Eu queria dizer mais...

Dizer como eu fico fraca quando ele olha para mim; o modo como eu me perco em seus olhos, que parecem sempre querer me dizer alguma coisa que sua boca não pode revelar.

Ele trouxe a alegria novamente para o meu mundo. Justo quando eu achava que as portas à minha frente se fechavam em sequência.

Só agora eu reconhecia tudo isso.

Edward sorriu para mim.

Como eu não reparei o quanto ele é lindo?

Talvez eu só o via como amigo mesmo...

Talvez eu simplesmente ignorava isso para não me iludir...

Ele, além de lindo, era inteligente, um perfeito cavalheiro, educado, atencioso...

Coloquei a mão em seu rosto e acariciei. Ela pôs a mão sobre a minha.

Beijou a palma de minha mão.

Eu adorava quando ele me beijava...

Esta era nossa primeira aproximação – sem pessoas em volta – em três semanas.

Neste momento haviámos só nós dois.

Ele encostou a cabeça em meu peito.

De imediato, por reflexo, eu fiquei imóvel. Meu coração dava pulos dentro de mim.

Certamente Edward ouvia isso.

Depois de alguns segundos eu relaxei, permitindo-me abraçá-lo.

O que eu sentia neste momento não tinha explicação científica que explicasse.

- Edward... Quando você vai tocar para mim? – Comentei.

- Você não esqueceu isso? – Ele riu.

- Claro que não. Até porque eu tenho que conhecer mais uma das diversas habilidades do homem com o qual vou me casar. – Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

- Prometo que qualquer dia desses toco especialmente para você. – Ele sorriu. – Hmmm... Me lembrei de uma coisa que esqueci de fazer. – Ele disse. – Você vai entrar?

- Não. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

- Ok. – Ele disse se levantando. – Bella... Será que eu poderia... Passar no seu quarto mais tarde?

Sua pergunta me surpreendeu.

- Pode. – Eu disse meio insegura.

Ele balançou a cabeça e foi para a casa.

Olhei para o lago.

Amanhã eu iria me casar. Eu iria me casar com Edward.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Vou ser sincera: tô com muuita vergonha (_o_)**

**Olha o tamanho deste capítulo! Foi mais um flashback. Foi mals meninas.**

**Mesmo assim tenho a cara de pau de perguntar: O que acharam? (não me xinguem, por favor!)**

**Beeijos**


	30. Capítulo 30 : Madrugada

**CAPÍTULO 30** - Madrugada

**Edward - PV**

Eu tive uma idéia brilhante.

Fui para o meu quarto no chalé e peguei meu violão. Procurei entre as cifras, na pasta de músicas que eu escrevera nos últimos meses.

Não gostei de nada que li.

Era pouco para dizer tudo o que eu sentia pela mulher que eu amo.

Comecei a compor algo melhor.

Consegui fazer a letra que eu queria.

Me deu vontade de tocar, mas já devia ser bem tarde.

Me surpreendi como eu havia perdido a noção do tempo.

Será que era tarde demais para ir ao quarto dela?

Saí de meu quarto. O corredor estava iluminado por apenas uma luz.

Sim. Era tarde.

Eu não queria incomodá-la. Mas agora eu só a veria de noite.

Droga.

Voltei até meu quarto e me preparei para ir para a cama. Depois desci até a cozinha de má vontade para beber um copo de água.

Estranhei que a luz estivesse acesa.

Quando entrei na cozinha meu coração acelerou.

Bella estava acordada. Ela estava de camisola e de pantufas vermelhas nos pés. Quando me viu, ela corou.

- Edward. O que faz acordado a esta hora? – Ela disse surpresa.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei imaginando o quão tarde seria.

- Cinco, eu acho. – Ela disse.

- Nossa. – Me surpreendi. Eu não estava com nem um pouco de sono. – Eu não dormi na verdade. – Confessei. – E você? Por que está acordada?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não consegui dormir.

- Está nervosa?

- Provavelmente é isso. - Ela me olhou e suspirou.

Me aproximei e fiquei de frente para ela.

- Não fique. Vai dar tudo certo. – Tentei confortá-la.

Ela não disse nada.

- Gostei das pantufas. Eu sorri torto. Bella ficou quase tão vermelha quanto suas pantufas.

- Você disse que ia ao meu quarto. Queria me falar alguma coisa? – Ela mudou de assunto.

- Não era nada. – Admiti. – Eu só queria te dar boa noite. Eu sei que Alice não ia me deixar te ver até a hora do casamento, então queria te ver antes.

Bella sorriu levemente.

- Acho que é cedo demais para boa noite. – Eu ri.

- É. – Ela riu também. – Mas eu me contento com bom dia. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Isso me parece uma boa idéia. – Eu fingi considerar a idéia dela.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Para suprir a minha falta destes dias eu vou postar NO DOMINGO, segunda, quarta e sexta que vem. Se eu tiver uma alteração de planos, por causa da minha mudança aki, eu aviso previamente!**

**O rpóximo capítulo vai seu meio... Hot, digamos assim. Vai ser um bom dia invejável. (hohoh)**

**E só lembrando: Este aí é O GRANDE DIA DO CASAMENTO!)**

**Mas ainda tem algumas coisas para acontecer antes da hora tão especial!**

**A música que ele fez para ela vai ser cantada em um momento bem legal, acho que vcs vão gostar. É uma surpresinha.**

**Tchan tchan tchan tchan... Cenas dos próximos capítulos...**

**Beeijos ;****


	31. Capítulo 31 : Bom dia

**CAPÍTULO 31** – Bom dia

**Bella - PV**

Edward deu dois passos, ficando mais próximo de mim.

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me empurrou um pouco para trás, até que eu encostei as costas na bancada de mármore da cozinha. Eu arfei com a surpresa. Havia algum tempo que Edward e eu não nos _beijávamos_.

Ele me levantou e eu sentei no mármore que, mesmo sob o pano da camisola, estava gelado. Minha respiração assumia um ofegar quase constrangedor. Mas eu nem me importei, já que ele também respirava mais rápido.

Os olhos de Edward pareciam mais escuros. Ali, em seus olhos, eu podia distinguir um sentimento: o desejo.

Nossos rostos estavam quase na mesma altura e a pouca distância.

Edward pareceu deliberar sobre a idéia de me beijar. Eu passei os braços em seu pescoço e prendi as penas em sua cintura. Se ele tinha dúvidas se deveria ou não me beijar, elas foram todas embora.

Ele me beijou com certa urgência. Eu não tive como não correspondê-lo com a mesma urgência.

Meus dedos se prenderam em seus cabelos. Ele era quase indelicado, mas eu estava gostando desta forma.

Depois de alguns minutos ele começou a me beijar de forma mais suave.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse em um sussurro, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. – Ele também sussurrou sem fôlego.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez. E assim ficamos por cerca de vinte minutos. O mundo ao redor não parecia existir. Era como se estivéssemos em nosso mundo particular, onde eu o amava e ele _parecia_ me amar.

- Acho melhor tentarmos dormir um pouco. – Ele disse. Eu o abracei forte. – Hoje vai ser um dia cansativo.

- Não sei se consigo dormir agora. – Eu disse sentindo meu rosto ficar quente.

Ele sorriu torto.

- Que tal fazermos companhia um ao outro? – Ele sugeriu.

- Ótima idéia. – Eu concordei. Ele me desceu da bancada.

Edward pegou minha mão e nós fomos para o segundo andar. Ele me conduziu até seu quarto.

Deitamos em sua cama. Eu deitei sobre seu braço e ele pegou minha mão, colocando-a em seu rosto.

Isso era tão... De casal.

- Bella, você se lembra quando nos conhecemos? – Ele perguntou.

Como eu poderia me esquecer daquele dia em que o vi pela primeira vez?

- Claro que me lembro. Eu estava lá sentada na cantina, sozinha, devo lembrar, e você me perguntou se eu me incomodava em você se sentar comigo...

**Flashback**

Mais um dia solitário naquela faculdade. Havia quase duas semanas que eu estudava aqui, mas as únicas pessoas que se aproximaram de mim no primeiro dia de aula foram dois meninos que eu notava suas más intenções transbordando de seus olhos. Isso me fez ganhar alguns olhares femininos com certo rancor ao meu respeito.

Eu estava sentada na cantina, sem nenhuma fome, tomando apenas uma limonada.

- Oi. – Ouvi um voz masculina. – Incomoda-se se eu me sentar aqui?

Olhei para cima. Ele tinha boa aparência até. Ele sorria. Não era um sorriso presunçoso, mas era meio suspeito. Será que ele estava mesmo falando comigo?

Olhei para trás, mas a mesa mais próxima ficava à dois metros de distância.

- Olha, se não quiser que eu fique, eu posso ir para outro lugar. É só que te vi sozinha e eu também estou meio sozinho... – Ele se atrapalhou um pouco na fala.

- T-tudo bem. Pode sentar aqui. – Eu sorri um pouco para dar confiança na minha voz.

Ele sorriu mais largamente. Um sorriso autêntico e se sentou à minha frente.

- Prazer, sou Edward Cullen. – Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a minha.

- Isabella Swan. Mas pode me chamar de Bella.

Geralmente só os mais íntimos me chamavam de Bella, mas eu sentia que este garoto e eu seríamos bem próximos.

- Qual o seu curso? – Perguntei ao garoto de olhos verdes.

- Administração. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu também. – Eu disse surpresa.

- É. Eu sei. Vi você nas aulas.

- Desculpe. Mas eu não... Te vi. – Eu disse um pouco constrangida. Ele não era um tipo que podia ser ignorado. Mas eu estava aqui ha pouco tempo...

Ele pareceu conter o riso.

Em uma semana, Edward e eu havíamos nos tornado bem amigos. Ele tinha acabado de vir de Londres. Edward chamava bastante atenção pela escola, mas acabou ficando mais reservado e se sentava comigo todos os dias.

Fiz mais amizades além dele, mas ele continuava sendo meu amigo n°1.

**/Flashback**

- Eu estava em uma fase meio revoltada de minha vida. – Ele revelou.

- Você estava revoltado? – Eu quase ri.

- É. Eu tinha acabado de ir embora da casa de meus pais. Estava querendo viver minha vida como eu queria. Como eu bem entendesse. Mas então minha mãe me pediu para trabalhar para ela nos Estados Unidos. Eu aceitei e comecei a faculdade. – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu queria ser um rebelde. Levar várias suspensões. Talvez até ser expulso... – Ele riu.

- Queria ser expulso? – Eu me surpreendi. – Isso não é bem à sua cara.

- Eu sei. Logo que cheguei lá eu consegui fazer bastante amizades. Consegui fazer alguns tumultos por lá. – Ele riu parecendo um pouco arrependido.

- Por que foi se sentar comigo? Até hoje eu não entendo...

- Pois é... – Ele riu. – Devo admitir que eu me senti meio que... Interessado... Em você. – Agora ele gargalhou.

Gelei. Edward havia se interessado por mim?

Eu não disse nada.

- Você não era como as outras garotas. Era diferente. Dava para notar. – Ele respirou fundo. Eu só escutava. - Você estava sozinha... Eu resolvi me aproximar. Com segundas intenções...

Esperei ele continuar.

Edward colocou a mão sob meu queixo e me fez olhar para ele. Fiquei um pouco constrangida

- Obrigado. – Ele disse.

- Obrigado por quê? Eu nunca lhe retribuí as coisas que você me fez. – Falei quase sussurrando.

- Quando nos conhecemos mais, eu senti que eu não precisava ser o que queria ser. Eu devia ser como eu era de verdade. O verdadeiro _Eu_. Não o que eu estava me tornando. Sua amizade me mudou e eu passei a te olhar... Diferente. Obrigado Bella. Esta foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim. – Ele sorriu.

- Edward, você não precisa me ajudar como se sentisse que deve me retribuindo algo ou...

Ele riu alto.

- Como pode pensar que estou retribuindo o que você fez por mim? – Ele levantou um sobrancelha. – Faço isso por que gosto de você. Quero vê-la feliz e farei tudo para que isso aconteça. – Seus olhos eram sinceros. Uma sinceridade que eu admirava muito.

- Fico imaginando como seria se... – Parei de falar. Me arrependendo de ter pensado alto demais.

- Imaginando como seria o que? – A curiosidade em suas palavras era evidente.

- Não. Só estava pensando alto. – Tentei me esquivar.

- Me diga o que estava pensando. Por favor. – Ele pressionou.

- Esquece. – Lutei.

- Não faça isso comigo. Me diga o que pensou. Por favor Isabella. – Ele acariciou meu rosto gentilmente. Não consegui mais resistir.

- Estava pensando em como seria se você... Nunca tivesse deixado de estar interessado em mim. – Aquilo era menos idiota na minha mente. Dito isso, soava tão incoerente.

Edward não riu.

- Provavelmente hoje mesmo seria o dia de nosso casamento.

Se não fosse pela intensidade de suas pelavras eu é que estaria gargalhando.

- E provavelmente eu lhe beijaria agora de uma forma que faria esquecer seu próprio nome.

Ele encostou sua testa na minha. Se eu cedesse a uma vozinha lá no fundo de minha mente, eu acreditaria que Edward estava me dando dicas...

Seus lábios encostaram-se de leve nos meus. O que ele queria dizer com: "Esquecer seu próprio nome?". Na vedade, eu nunca me lembrava de quem eu era quando ele me beijava. E hoje, agora, não era diferente.

Eu acariciava seu rosto e ele acariciava meu braço. Até que eu acabei dormindo.

- Acorde meu amor. – A voz suave e aveludada, tão familiar para mim, me despertou.

Abri os olhos. Edward sorria para mim. Eu sorri de volta.

Ele estava sentado na beira da cama, mas estava ligeiramente debruçado sobre mim, apoiado nos cotovelos, que estavam um de cada lado de meu corpo.

Eu passei a mão em seu cabelo.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei bocejando.

- Dez e quinze. – Ele disse.

Eu me sobressaltei de susto.

- Meu Deus. Eu estou atrasada. – Falei em pânico. – Alice vai me matar.

- Ela queria. Mas eu não a deixei. - Edward gargalhou. – Não iria permitir que ela me tornasse viúvo antes da hora.

Eu semicerrei os olhos.

- Acho melhor eu ir, antes que sua irmã venha para me matar. Desta vez acho que você não vai poder intervir. – Brinquei.

- Não vamos nos ver até as oito e trinta. – Sua voz era um pouco triste. Eu ri.

- Mas em compensação vai ter que me aturar por um ano. – foi mais uma espécie de lembrete, não um consolo.

- Isso realmente não vai ser um problema para mim. – Ele sorriu.

Me apoiei nos cotovelos para aproximar meu rosto do de Edward, para então beijá-lo.

- Te vejo no altar. – Ele despediu-se e me beijou novamente.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Desculpem não ter psoatdo mais cedo, mas é que comecei a ler e escrever... Me empolguei e perdi a noção do tempo.**

**Aí está mais um capítulo. O que acharam? **

**Como o Edward e a Bella se conheceram... O bom dia (Ui que invejinha dela! Um dia eu ainda encontro o meu Edward da vida u.u)**

**"Te vejo no altar" Aiinnn que perfect. Achei essa fala simplesmente TUDO.**

**Maa Cullen: Aqui estou eu no domingo... Se mata não! KKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**E à meninas que chegaram por aqui agora... Que bom que gostaram do que leram! Saibam que as reviews de vcs fazem uma escritora feliz. (hihih')**

**Vamos ao próximo cap.**

**Beeijos**


	32. Capítulo 32 : Tédio

**CAPÍTULO 32** – Tédio

**Edward – PV**

Hoje de manhã estava sendo frustrante para mim. Eu quase contei para Bella tudo o que eu sentia. Quase contei que meus sentimentos por ela não haviam se perdido desde o dia em que a vi. Pelo contrário. Haviam aumentado. Eu queria contar, mas estava com medo de não ser correspondido e acabar afastando-a de mim. Isso me partiria por completo. Eu tive que segurar meu impulso de beijá-la como havia dito. Seria como a prova de que eu era apaixonado por ela.

Temer sua reação era o único motivo para eu não me declarar.

Por mais que isso estivesse me deixando quase paranóico, eu tinha que me conter. Pelo menos até estarmos casados com e ela estar legalizada nos Estados Unidos.

Confesso que, manter o foco, estava ficando mais e mais difícil a cada dia, a cada beijo, a cada abraço...

Passar um dia inteiro sem Bella iria me deixar entediado, eu tinha certeza.

Eu tinha que procurar algo para me distrair.

Peguei o violão, a letra da música que escrevi de madrugada e fui para a beira do lago.

Compus a melodia já ensaiando para tocar à noite.

O pequeno palco onde a banda de amigos do Emmett tocaria já estava sendo montado.

As pessoas da decoração e Buffett estavam por toda a parte.

Entrei em casa e fui logo advertido.

- Edward. Nem pense em sequer passar em frente à porta do meu quarto caso ela estiver aberta. – Alice tagarelou mais. – Bella vai estar se arrumando lá e você só poderá vê-la na hora do casamento.

Eu, que até o momento não tinha dito ou feito nada, revirei os olhos e fui para meu quarto.

Quando deu a hora do almoço eu desci para a cozinha.

Só estavam Emmett e meu pai.

- Elas não vem almoçar? – Perguntei a eles.

- Acho que não vão descer. – Carlisle disse.

- Como assim, não vão deixar Bella comer? – Fiquei nervoso.

- Relaxa irmãozinho. – Emmett bateu de leve em meu ombro.

- Esme foi levar o almoço delas lá em cima. – Meu pai me garantiu.

- Eu não iria permitir que elas passassem fome. Eu derrubaria aquela porta. – Emmett riu escandalosamente estalando os dedos das mãos. – Até porque a minha rainha come por dois agora. – Disse ele com reverência na voz. Eu quase ri. Era engraçado como só Rosalie destruía aquela pose de invencível de Emmett.

Mas eu entendia. Eu me sentia diferente quando estava com Bella.

Com meus pais era o mesmo. Por mais que meu pai não estivesse sempre por perto... Quando eles estavam juntos era como se a distância nunca existisse.

Por isso minha mão suportava tudo tão bem.

E se ela se sentia bem, eu deveria começar a aceitar isso, se era assim que ela se sentia feliz...

Fiquei a maior parte do tempo quieto enquanto comia. Depois fui para a sala e me sentei no sofá. Emmett sentou na poltrona.

- Por que está assim Eddie? – Emmett me zoou, mas eu nem quis confusão por causa disso. Para mim era tudo tão _tanto faz_ sem Bella por perto.

- Alô-ou. Eu te chamei Eddie. – Eu apenas olhei para a cara dele sem nada dizer. – Ah, qual é? Não se importa mais com o seu apelido de quando todo mundo apertava suas bochechas? – Ele riu, mas eu não dei à mínima. Estava tão sem vontade de rir que continuei quieto.

Apesar de odiar o meu apelido.

Eu odiava quando as pessoas, principalmente as amigas de Emmett que me viam na escola, apertavam minhas bochechas e me chamavam de _Eddie._

- Está assim por causa da Bella? – Ele perguntou, mais baixo agora.

- Não sei. Acho que sim. – Dei de ombros. Tentado demonstrar desinteresse.

Ele riu alto.

- O que é isso Edward? Só vão ficar sem se ver por menos de 24 horas. Vão passar o resto da vida juntos. Essas horas não são nada.

Aí estava o problema. Será que eu iria ficar com ela para o resto de nossas vidas?

Era algo tão incerto. O que me deixava ainda mais tenso e entediado.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Aí está mais um capítulo. Tadinho do Eddie... Tão entediado. Ah eu lá pra fazer este tédio passar... (kkkkk)**

**O que acharam? Comentem, comentem, comentem! É só um cliquezinho alí em baixo e algumas palavrinhas para fazer esta autora feliz! =D**

**Amanhã tem mais, Ok?**

**BeeijOs**


	33. Capítulo 33 : Arrumação

**CAPÍTULO 33** – Arrumação

**Bella – PV**

Eram sete da noite. Estávamos Rosalie, Alice e eu trancadas no quarto desde as dez e meia da manhã.

Minhas unhas, meu cabelo e minha maquiagem estavam prontos.

Eu ainda não tinha me visto no espelho.

- Algo azul: no cabelo, algo novo: o vestido e... – Rosalie entregou algo para Alice. – Bella, coloque isto. É algo emprestado de Rose.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim. Levei meio segundo para entender o que era.

- Alice. – Eu disse corando. – Eu não posso... Não vou colocar uma liga.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah, Bella. Pára de show. – Rosalie riu. – Vai ficar por baixo do vestido mesmo. Só quem vai ver é o Edward. – Ela piscou para mim.

- Não! Eu não vou colocar isso. – Eu apontei para a liga de renda e fitas de cetim.

- Tá, tá. Ela coloca isso depois. – Alice pegou as anágoas.

Esme chegou para ajudar.

Alice colocou o vestido por cima, com todo o cuidado para não estragar a maquiagem ou o penteado.

Depois de puxar o zíper do vestido as três ficaram à minha frente, os olhos delas brilhando.

- Bella, você está linda. – Esme enxugou uma lágrima.

- Está mesmo perfeita. – Rosalie colocou as mãos sob o queixo.

- Como eu imaginei que ficaria. – Alice disse num tom vitorioso.– Agora você pode se ver. – Ela puxou o lençol que cobria um grande espelho.

Eu dei uma olhada e não acreditei no que vi. Uma linda beldade, com o cabelo escuro todo trançado e com pequenos pontinhos brilhosos na cor azul, o véu pendendo por debaixo das tranças. Os olhos estavam cor de chocolate cremoso, emoldurados por cílios longos e cheios. O vestido tomara que caia parecia um copo de leite invertido. Ele tinha bordados com pedrinhas brilhantes. (**N/A: **o link p/ ver o vestido que eu imaginei está logo no final do capítulo) O que dava à bela mulher uma silhueta perfeita. Levei tempo para perceber que _aquela_ mulher era realmente _eu_.

Girei para me ver melhor por outros ângulos.

- _Uau._ – Foi o que consegui dizer.

Elas riram.

- Agora vamos nos vestir e você fica aqui quietinha. – Alice e as outras saíram do quarto.

Eu continuei a me olhar.

Depois de alguns minutinhos eu fui dar uma espiada pela janela. Será que todos os duzentos convidados vieram? Os parentes, amigos, conhecidos...

Olhei pela fresta da cortina, através da imensa janela de vidro que ocupava metade da parede.

O jardim estava ficando cheio. Pessoas sorrindo, cumprimentando-se. Uma música ao violino tocava, pelo ruído que eu ouvia.

Eu não conseguia ver os detalhes da decoração, mas parecia, mesmo de longe, coisa de um filme.

Meu nervosismo, esquecido por um minuto, veio à tona.

- Calma Bella. – Respirei. Expirei. – Vai dar tudo certo. – Respirei. Expirei. – Está tudo certo. Exceto pelo fato de que estou me casando com meu melhor amigo.

Minha tentativa de me acalmar foi falha com este pensamento infortuno.

Por que eu não podia vê-lo simplesmente como o homem que eu amo?

Como que para atenuar meu pavor, meu cérebro insistia em chamá-lo de amigo.

Meus olhos começaram a arder.

- Não chora Bella. Vai estragar a maquiagem. – Repreendi a mim mesma. Isso era tão piegas. – Não seja covarde. Hoje é o dia do seu casamento, independente das circunstâncias. - Eu ri de mim mesma.

Não. Eu não ia desistir. A pesar de isso ser bem clichê.

Mesmo que este casamento não fosse "real", Edward era real, e estaria lá em baixo me esperando. Mesmo sendo a covarde que era eu não ia desistir e deixá-lo esperando por uma noiva que não apareceria.

Este tempo sozinha estava me ajudando um pouco. A cada minuto que passava eu tinha mais a certeza de que queria entrar naquele jardim e ir em direção ao altar onde seria declarada esposa de Edward Anthony Cullen.

Isso soava tão certo, a pesar de tudo. Mais do que nunca, agora, eu desejava ter sido a namorada de Edward. Ter ouvido declarações dele. Ouvido ele dizer que me ama. Ser a mulher que ele escolheu para compartilhar o resto de sua vida, que escolheu para ser a mãe de seus filhos.

Uma lágrima me traiu e rolou de meus olhos.

Ela abriu passagem para outras que aguardavam para escapar.

Procurei um lenço pelo quarto e encontrei na gaveta da cômoda.

Olhei no espelho e fiquei feliz por minha futura cunhada ter preparado meu rosto com uma maquiagem à prova d'água.

Na cama estava a liga que Alice havia deixado para eu colocar. Pensei se eu deveria mesmo colocar. Acabei por colocá-la.

**Link vestido da Bella:** h t t p : / / w w w . b l o g d a m a r i n a . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 9 / v e s t i d o - t o m a r a - q u e - c a i a . j p g (é só separar os espaços :) )

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mais um capítulo. O que acharam?**

**Manti algumas mínimas coisas do livro Amanhecer aqui. Eu achei bem legal essa parte e resolvi colocar uns toques originais.**

**Ai geentee.. Obrigada pelas reviews! =) Fico tão feliz com isso!**

**Adoreei saber que tem novas garotas que leem e gostam da fic! Obridgada por vcs lerem e comentarem!**

**E à veteranas... Só tenho que agradecer mais e mais por estarem acompanhando. E calma meninas... Ele vai parar de se culpar tanto assim. Este ainda não foi o casamento, mas tá chegando chegando.**

**=)**

**Um BeeijO**


	34. Capítulo 34 : É agora

**CAPÍTULO 34** – É agora

**Edward – PV**

Pensei em passar no quarto de Isabella para dar um último oi antes do casamento.

Abri minha porta e verifiquei o corredor para constatar se não havia ninguém por perto, se o caminho estava livre.

A concentração estava fora da casa, para a minha sorte.

Cheguei em frente à porta do quarto de Alice onde Bella estava se arrumando. Ouvi algumas vozes femininas além da dela.

- Agora vamos nos vestir e você fica aqui quietinha. – Alice disse e eu ouvi passos pelo quarto, Rapidamente eu corri para me esconder em meu quarto.

Esperei alguns instantes até que o caminho estivesse seguro novamente.

Depois fui de novo em direção ao quarto de Alice.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta.

- Calma Bella. Vai dar tudo certo. Está tudo certo. – A voz angelical falou do outro lado da porta. - Exceto pelo fato de que estou me casando com meu melhor amigo.

Por um momento fiquei ali paralisado considerando a ideia de entrar ou não.

O que eu deveria fazer para que ela me visse como algo além de seu melhor amigo?

Encostei a cabeça na porta, um sentimento de desespero me invadindo.

- Bella, o que eu posso fazer para você me amar como eu te amo? – Falei baixo e para mim mesmo.

Um forte impulso de abrir a porta me atingiu, mas tão logo tomei a decisão e a lembrança de Alice me dizendo que ver a noiva antes do casamento dava azar veio à minha mente.

Eu não acreditava muito em superstições, mas nada valeria arriscar meu casamento com Isabella por isso. Me afastei do quarto antes que o impulso fosse mais forte do que a minha razão.

Eu estava colocando o terno quando alguém bateu à porta.

- Entre. – Eu convidei.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda? – Minha mãe entrou no quarto.

Eu assobiei.

- Uau, senhora Cullen. – Eu seguei sua mão e a fiz dar uma volta. Seu longo vestido cor de vinho rodou. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque perfeito.

- Você está lindo meu querido – Ela colocou as mãos em meu rosto.

- Parece um príncipe.

- Acha mesmo, ou diz isso porque é minha mãe? – Eu brinquei.

- As duas coisas. – Ela riu. – Deixe-me ajeitar a gravata.

Ela arrumou a gravata cinza de seda.

- Perfeito. – Ela se afastou e me olhou de cima a baixo. – Meu Edward. Meu pequeno Eddie cresceu e agora vai se casar. – Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho.

- Minha querida mãe, não chore. – Eu a abracei. Ela retribuiu com um abraço apertado.

- Eu sempre serei aquele Edward. – Garanti a ela. – E prometo que lhe darei Edwards em miniatura para você matas as saudades. – Eu ri e ela também.

- Promessa é dívida. – Ela se afastou e enxugou as lágrimas.

Por um momento me esqueci que não podia prometer isso por pelo menos um ano.

Mas eu ia fazer de tudo para ficar com Bella.

- Deus o abençoe querido.

- Obrigado mãe. – Eu beijei suas mãos. – Vamos? – Dei o braço a ela.

Nós descemos as escadas e fomos para a sala, esperar até que pudéssemos ir para o jardim.

Cumprimentei os parentes que iam ser as testemunhas.

Aro e Tanya, Marcus e Zafrina, Marcus e Kate, Eleazar e Carmem, Demetri e Senna, Felix e Heidi, Garrett e Renata e, por fim, Alistair e Charlotte.

- Vocês ficam aqui. – Alice nos colocou no fim da fila de casais. Ela usava um vestido rodado na altura no joelho. – As damas Jane e Makenna aqui. – Ficamos atrás dos padrinhos Emmett e Rosalie e Alice e Japer, irmão de Rosalie e amigo da família.

- Lembrem-se todos, quando o casal da frente estiver no meio o próximo entra. – Ela se voltou para as damas atrás de nós. – Um punhadinho assim de pétalas. E você entra com as alianças, assim que eu falar. – Alice se postou à minha frente. – Vamos lá pessoal, é agora.

Entramos ao som de piano e violino no jardim cheio de pessoas que eu tinha grande consideração.

As luzes e os flashes me cegaram por um momento. Depois pude observar tudo claramente.

A decoração era fantástica. Obras de Alice...

Um tapete vermelho nos conduzia ao altar montado em baixo de um grande carvalho.

O mar de rostos era repleto de sorrisos genuínos.

A sensação de estar no dia do meu casamento era única e maravilhosa. Talvez até indescritível...

Eu estava louco para ver a bela noiva com a qual iria me casar. Estava ansioso para pronunciar os votos, ouvi-la pronunciar os seus e sermos declarados marido e mulher.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Eu sei que os casais de testemunhas ficou meio louco, mas eu tentei manter os nomes originais e... Em fim.**

**rsrsrsrs**

**Owwnnn.. O Eddie tá tão emocionado em se casar. Como eu gostaria de gravar esta cena em formato de vídeo. Pena que é impossível néh? Mas seria tão fofo.**

**O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Ahh... Não se esqueçam: quarta feira eu vou postar. Passe por aqui e verão mais capítulos desta fic =)**

**BeeijOs**


	35. Capítulo 35 : Uma chance

**CAPÍTULO 35** – Uma chance

**Bella – PV**

Eu respirava fundo. Eu tentava me acalmar e acalmar meu coração que estava aos pulos. Seria uma absurdo eu ter um ataque do coração e deixar Edward viúvo antes mesmo de nos casarmos.

Houve uma batida franca na porta.

- Bella? – Carlisle chamou.

Eu fui abrir a porta.

- Você está linda minha nora. – Ele sorriu para mim. Eu via a bondade nos olhos de Carlisle. Eu sabia o quanto este dia do casamento de seu filho devia significar para ele. Com certeza Carlisle era uma pessoa muito boa.

- Obrigada. – Sorri de volta.

-Vamos? – Ele estendeu o braço para mim.

- Sim. – Peguei o buquê de tulipas brancas e azuis. Onde arranjaram tulipas azuis? Eu iria perguntar depois à Alice.

Ouvimos a voz dela ordenando a saída de todos. Só então nós descemos.

- Respire fundo Bella. – Ele me tranqüilizou.

Carlisle era mesmo gentil. Eu reconhecia isso.

Eu não sabia muito bem o motivo pelo qual Edward e ele brigaram, mas pensei que talvez eu pudesse ajudar de alguma forma...

- Carlisle... – Eu o chamei e ele me olhou sorrindo e esperando para que eu dissesse. – Eu sei que você que proteger Edward. Não tiro as suas razões por isso. Mas acredite nele. Ele é inteligente, talentoso e competente.

Ele ouvia tudo em silêncio.

- Apóie no que ele decidiu para sua vida. Os filhos precisam dos pais para lhe dar apoio e conselhos, e não exatamente mandá-los fazer. Eu não tenho um pai por não ter outra opção... Já o senhor não dá escolhas ao Edward. – Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar e para dar tempo para que ele absorvesse o que eu dizia. – Seja um modelo para ele. Um modelo ao qual ele queira seguir.

Carlisle continuava em silêncio.

- Se eu não tivesse dado a chance para Edward no dia em que ele começou a conversar comigo pela primeira vez... Eu não teria tido a chance de conhecer a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é.

Ele respirou profundamente.

- Você tem toda a razão. – Ele colocou a mão na ponte do nariz. – Obrigado por isso Bella. Obrigado. Não sei por que só agora eu percebo o quão rígido e inflexível eu tenho sido. – Carlisle olhou para mim. – Que Deus abençoe meu filho por ter encontrado você. Que Deus abençoe a união de vocês e lhes traga mais felicidade a cada dia. – Ele beijou minha testa. Um gesto tão paternal que me deixou emocionada.

Senti vontade de chorar, mas tive que me controlar absurdamente.

A música para a nossa entrada começou a tocar.

- Chegou a nossa vez. – Eu sorri.

Entramos no jardim iluminado. Vários rostos desconhecido sorriram para mim. Uma profusão de flashes me causaram um pouco de vertigem. Andamos pelo caminho azul cheio de pétalas brancas.

Então eu olhei para a frente e o vi. Edward estava com um terno preto. Seu cabelo estava ligeiramente bagunçado. Seu rosto estava sério. Mas assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus ele abriu um sorriso exultante de tirar o fôlego. Senti as borboletas em meu estômago.

Eu queria correr ao seu encontro, mas o braço de Carlisle me impedia. Caminhei o mais calmo que pude. Até que finalmente nos encontramos.

Edward estendeu a mão e Carlisle estendeu a minha colocando-a sobre a do filho, num gesto clássico. Nossas mãos unidas assim era como estar acolhida. Acolhida no lugar ao qual eu me sentia familiarizada.

A todo momento Edward e eu olhávamos nos olhos um do outro. Era quase possível ver seus sentimentos se eles fossem iguais aos meus.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Grandes emoções neste dia hum Bella?**

**hahahahahah'**

**Laaaraa** vc voltou. Nunca me abandona! :') Obrigada mesmo por estar aqui lendo tudo e comentando.

**Maa Cullen: **Siim Maa vai ter a Lua de mel. kkkkkkkkkkk. E aqui estou eu como prometido hein!

**Rack-chan: **Owwnnn.. Todas nós queremos um Eddie assiimm *-* .

**Nathalia: **Nath... Vc tem o vício de ler e eu de escrever esta fic. hihihih... Quem bom que vc está gostando. Isso é muito legal para mim!

**Dandara: **Daaand's! Logo vc que ficava me perseguindo na escola pedindo pra eu postar, mesmo quando eu tinha que estudar para a prova! kkkkkkkkkkkk. Mas que bom que vc não esqueceu e está aqui atualizadíssima. O que achou das modificações que fiz?

**Nick: **Niiick. Vc me ajudou tanto pra escrever esta fic *-* . Saiba que eu ainda aceito suas sugestões hein!

**Anne Sullivan: **Hey Anne, seja bem vinda! E espero que goste do que está lendo!

**Mel Cullen: **Em fim a quarta feira chegou! =D .. Viu? Nem demorou tanto assim! Mas eu sei o que é a ansiedade de ler as fics em progresso kkkkkkkkkk

**Beeeijos à todas as meninas que passam po aqui lendo e comentando.. E mais uma vez eu peço àquelas que passam e não deixam reviews que me mandem um recadinho. Não fiquem com vergonha.. Ninguém vê o rosto de vcs mesmo kkkkkkkkkkkk... Mas repito que mesmo que pequenas, as reviews são muito importantes para qualquer autora!**


	36. Capítulo 36 : Sim

**CAPÍTULO 36** - Sim

**Edward – PV**

Bella preencheu toda a minha visão assim que apareceu no jardim. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela sorria timidamente.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Seu rosto tão iluminado com uma beleza exuberante.

Seus passos ficaram mais ágeis. Ela estava meio passo à frente de Carlisle. Seus olhos em nenhum momento deixaram os meus.

Tomei sua mão e ela sorriu calma e angelicamente.

O ministro realizou a cerimônia.

- Sim. – Eu disse quando o ministro me perguntou. Após dizer a palavra definitiva eu tive a certeza de que só queria dizer sim para apenas uma pessoa. E estava pessoa estava justamente à minha frente.

- Sim. – Bella disse e lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas. Ela estava Feliz. Ou talvez emocionada por este ser realmente um dia especial para qualquer pessoa.

A dama de honra entrou com as alianças, que foram abençoadas pelo ministro, senhor Webber, pai de nossa amiga Ângela.

Bella e eu pronunciamos os nossos votos. Tradicional, mas que era novo para ambos.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. O noivo pode beijar a noiva. Eu envolvi Bella pela cintura e ela passou os braços, com buquê e tudo, por meu pescoço e nos beijamos calorosamente. A multidão aplaudiu e gritou.

Eu interrompi, relutante, o beijo para que pudéssemos cumprimentar a fila de pessoas que se formava para nos cumprimentar.

Seguimos para a parte do jardim onde seria a festa. Estava tudo muito bem organizado, decorado com as tulipas, flores preferidas de Bella.

Mais pessoas vieram nos cumprimentar, mesmo aquelas que já tinham nos cumprimentado antes. Inclusive meus pais.

- Que Deus abençoe vocês meus filhos. – Minha mãe estava chorando de emoção.

- Obrigada Esme. – Bella sorria.

- Parabéns, que vocês sejam muito felizes e que Deus os abençoe sempre. – Meu pai demonstrava uma felicidade verdadeira.

Neste momento nos abraçamos, sem nenhuma espécie de mágoa ou ressentimento.

- Bem vinda à família. – Meus irmãos e Rosalie nos abraçaram todos juntos. Estávamos todos gargalhando.

Mais parentes meus conheceram Isabella e nos felicitaram.

- Felicidades. – Ângela nos abraçou. – Vocês estão tão perfeitos. Dá para ver o amor emanando de vocês. – Ela estava chorando quando nos olhou novamente.

- Ei Edward. – Erick e Bem se aproximaram. – Parabéns cara. Bella à você também.

Depois vieram Jhéssica e Mike, um garoto que eu não gostava nem um pouco. Ele sempre olhou para Bella de um modo diferente. Ele nunca percebera que Jhéssica era quem estava a fim dele.

Bella, Edward parabéns. – Jhéssica nos cumprimentou primeiro. – Felicidades meus amigos. – Ela riu feliz.

-Parabéns Bella. – Mike a abraçou e eu senti raiva dele.

- Obrigada Mike. – Bella agradeceu já se afastando dele.

Eu puxei-a para perto de mim.

Bella e eu cortamos o bolo, vários flashes piscaram freneticamente.

Comemos o primeiro pedaço, revezando, dando um na boca do outro. Depois brindamos com champanhe.

Nos encaminhamos para a pista para a nossa primeira dança.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Os votos não foram nada de muito espalhafatoso, eu sei.**

**Mas eu procurei mostrar as emoções de cada um e as sensações que tiveram em ver um ao outro. Ficou legal?**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**E o bolo? *-* Achei isso tão *cutiii* **

**Esse Mike me dá ódio! rsrsrsrsrs**

**E esse beijinho deles depois do marido e mulher? Nem comento...**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Beijos meninas.. e até SEXTA FEIRA!**


	37. Capítulo 37 : Festa perfeita

**CAPÍTULO 37** – Festa perfeita

**Bella – PV**

- Gostando da festa, senhora Cullen? – Edward disse em meu ouvido.

Senti um frio na barriga por ouvir meu novo sobrenome.

- Sim, Está tudo incrível. –Eu dei uma olhada em volta.

- Não mais incrível que você, meu amor. – Ele acariciou meu rosto.

- Você também está incrível. Fica muito bem de terno. – Falei e ele riu.

Edward me inclinou para trás beijando meu pescoço. Depois beijou meus lábios.

Os convidados gritaram, assoviaram e aplaudiram.

Dançamos até o final da música.

Depois eu dancei com Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper – que acabei de conversar e vi que era uma boa pessoa – mais alguns familiares e amigos.

Quando Mike me chamou para dançar, Edward interveio dizendo que queria sua noiva de volta.

- Você não parece estar bem com Mike Newton. – Eu ri.

- Nem um pouco. Principalmente quando ele não tem o mínimo respeito com minha esposa. – Foi a primeira vez que ele disse minha esposa. E eu amei o modo como ele pronunciou a palavra.

Eu gargalhei e ele me olhou sem entender.

- O que foi? – Perguntou.

- Nada. Eu só achei fofo... – Parei de rir imediatamente. Corando violentamente. Que besteira eu acabei de falar?

- Fofo? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que é fofo? – Agora ele continha um sorriso.

- É... Hmmm... – Ótimo Isabella. Olha no que se meteu!

- Fala Bella. – Ele sorriu torto. – Não vou ficar irritado. – Ele prometeu.

- Hmmm... É fofo isso de você fingir ciúmes e me chamar de minha esposa. Só isso.

Edward riu.

- Tá. Eu sei que sou idiota. – Tentei consertar meu erro.

- Não. Você não é idiota. – Ele me olhou meio incrédulo. – Na verdade... Eu não gostei nada do Mike te abraçando. Foi... Irritante. – Confessou ele.

Fiquei um pouco boquiaberta.

- Edward... Você estava com ciúmes de mim... De verdade? – Era quase hilário se não estivesse diante de uma situação como a minha.

- Mike tem sérios problemas de uma paixonite por você. – Ele soou um tanto irritado.

Não pude deixar de rir. Eu mal podia acreditar que Edward estava com ciúmes _de mim_.

- Estou falando sério. – Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Edward. Enquanto eu estiver com você não precisa se preocupar com Mike ou qualquer outro. Sou _sua _esposa. – Corei um pouco por dizer isso.

- Minha esposa. – Edward aproximou os lábios de meu ouvido. - Só minha.

Ele mordeu de leve minha orelha, o que fez meus pelos do corpo inteiro eriçarem, depois me deu um beijo na boca.

- Bella! – Alice gritou. Eu não queria deixar de beijar Edward, mas minha cunhada me puxou pelo braço. – Está gostando de tudo?

- Claro! Está tudo perfeito. – Eu girei com ela. – Aliás, onde arranjou tulipas azuis?

- Aprenda uma coisa: nada é impossível para Alice Cullen, meu bem. – Nós rimos juntas e eu olhei para trás, mas não encontrei Edward ali.

- Onde está Edward? – Olhei em volta.

- Deve ter ido comer. – Alice deu de ombros. – Você viu o gato do Jasper? – Ela procurou em volta também.

- Ali está o seu príncipe encantado. – Apontei para a direção de Jasper que, como olhava para Alice, deu um aceno assim que ela o viu.

- Ele é tão fofo. Quem sabe eu sou a próxima a casar? - Alice piscou para mim.

- Sim! E me chame para ser madrinha. – Eu falei.

- Mas é claro que você vai ser minha madrinha. – Nos abraçamos. Eu esperava que isso realmente fosse sério.

Alice foi ao encontro de Jasper.

Eu procurei por Edward mais uma vez. Não consegui vê-lo em nenhum lugar.

De repente a música parou de tocar e eu imediatamente olhei para o palco. O que faríamos se tivesse algum problema nos equipamentos?

Então foi que eu vi Edward em cima do palco com um violão na mão e ajeitando o microfone.

- Esta música eu compus para você Isabella. – Ele sorriu e piscou para mim.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Heeyy!

Aqui estou eu como o prometido :)

Edwaaaarrrdddd! Assim até eu fico apaixonada por vc!

Gentee.. queria agradecer pelas reviews!

Muitas meninas novas tem me deixado comentários e saibam que eu adorei de verdade!

**Maa Cullen: **Espera que vai ter a LIGA! hahah. Foi uma das coisas legais que achei da festa deles em Amanhecer. Eu sei que é vício. Pelo menos é um vício que trás benefícios!

**Maria: **Leitora nooova! Hey hey! Sexta chegou =)

**Allison Rush: **Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Fico tão feliz que está gostando! *-*

**Nathália: **KKKKKKKKKK.. Meus capítulos são curtinhos néh? Mas é que eu escrevo os PV dos dois aí no final fica num tamanho bom. Eu que separo os dois para ficar mais divididinho. Cada um tem seu espaço. =) Mas para vc não ficar tão ansiosa eu vou colocar quatro hj! Falo com minhas leitoras, não deixo elas no vácuo não kkkkkkk. Pode passar sempre aqui que será respondida. Obrigadinha :D

**Nick: **Acho que ele não pretende bem dizer sim para outra. Nem eu vou deixar ele fazer isso.. KKKKKKKKKKKK

**Agome Chan: **Todas queremos um 'amigo assim' néh? Acho que me veio a ideia de amigo ideal na cabelça e fiz essa fic. E que amigão esse... uiui. Hmmm declaração? Acho que vc ecertou sobre... Epa! Dei uma dica. =D

**Mel Cullen: **Bem vinda ao clube! Este Edward aí da minha fic (e o verdadeiro também, claro) são meu sonho de consumo. hihih

Obrigada meniiinas! Vocês são 10,5!

Vamos ao próximo?

õ/


	38. Capítulo 38 : Isto eu lhe prometo

**CAPÍTULO 38** – Isto eu lhe prometo

**Edward – PV**

This I promise you (Isto eu lhe prometo) – Ronan Keating

My love, here I stand before you

_(__Meu amor, aqui estou diante de você)_

I am yours now

_(Sou seu agora)_

From this moment on

_(A partir deste momento)_

Take my hand

_(__Pegue minha mão)_

Only you can stop me shaking

_(__Só você pode parar-me de tremer)_

We'll share forever

_(__Compartilharemos para sempre)_

This I promise you

_(__Isto eu lhe prometo)_

And when I look in your eyes

_(__E quando eu olho nos seus olhos)_

_(__Toda minha vida parece estar antes de mim)_

_(__E não estou mais correndo)_

_(__Porque já sei que estou em casa)_

_(__Com cada batida do meu coração)_

_(__Eu te dou meu amor completamente)_

_(__Minha querida, isto eu lhe prometo)_

_(__Meu amor, eu consigo sentir seu coração batendo)_

_(__Como dançamos agora)_

_(__Mais perto que antes)_

_(__Não vá embora)_

_(__Não vá embora)_

_(__Porque estou quase chorando agora)_

_(__Isto é pra sempre)_

_(__Faço-lhe este voto)_

_(__E quando eu olho nos seus olhos)_

_(__Toda minha vida parece estar antes de mim)_

_(__E não estou mais correndo)_

_(__Porque já sei que estou em casa)_

_(__Com cada batida do meu coração)_

_(__Eu te dou meu amor completamente)_

_(__Minha querida, isto eu lhe prometo)_

_(__Minha querida, isto eu lhe prometo)_

_(__Isto eu lhe prometo, eu lhe prometo, lhe prometo)_

_(__Isto eu lhe prometo)_

_Entreguei o violão para um dos integrantes da banda e desci do palco. As pessoas abriram um caminho para que eu pudesse chegar até Bella. No caminho entreguei o microfone para Alice._

_Bella estava chorando._

_Peguei seu rosto entre as mãos e encostei minha testa na sua._

_- Desde a primeira vez que nos beijamos eu sabia que simplesmente não podia deixar você partir de forma alguma. – Eu disse a uma altura que somente ela poderia ouvir._

_Ela me abraçou._

_As pessoas aplaudiram e Alice começou a cantar._

_I'm gonna Love you (Eu vou te amar) – Jennifer Love Hewitt_

Angel in disguise

_(Anjos disfarçados)_

Stories in his eyes

_(História em seus olhos)_

Love for every true heart that it sees.

_(Amor para cada coração verdadeiro que viam)_

Was it just a lucky day

_(Foi um dia de sorte)_

That it turned to look my way

_(Que girou para mim de uma maneira)_

Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.

_(Ou então isto é o paraíso em frente aos meus olhos)_

He showed me all new things

_(Ele me mostrou todas as coisas)_

The shimmer of moonbeans

_(O brilho da meia-lua)_

I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

_(Eu estava cega, mas agora ele me ajudou a enxergar)_

I was lost but now I'm found

_(Eu estava perdida, mas agora me achei)_

His happiness surrounds

_(Essa alegria me cerca)_

And now I find that my dreams can come true.

_(E agora eu descobri que meus sonhos estão se tornando realidade)_

[Chorus]

Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life

_(Porque eu vou te amar pelo resto da minha vida)_

I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine

_(E te manter bem seguro no meu coração)_

I can't live without you cause my soul would die

_(Eu não posso viver sem você, porque a minha alma morreria)_

You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

_(Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade, passarei o resto da minha vida te amando)_

It didn't start this way

_(Não começou deste jeito)_

It happened just one day

_(Aconteceu que um dia)_

You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.

_(Você sorriu para mim, e eu te vi diferente)_

Now I'm a tremble just to be

_(Agora eu estou tremendo apenas por ser)_

A part of you as we

_(Uma parte de você, em relação a nós)_

Begin a life that's sure to never end.

_(Começa uma vida que com certeza nunca terá fim)_

[Chorus]

Bella e eu dançamos.

- Nossa. – Ela disse sorrindo em meio a algumas lágrimas.

- O que foi? – Perguntei enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Você compôs esta música ontem, não foi? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

- É. – Eu confirmei – O que achou? – Eu quis saber se ela tinha gostado.

- Amei. – Ela disse. – É simplesmente linda.

- Escrevi pensando em você. – Contei e ela corou.

- Você realmente fez isso por mim? – A voz dela era bem baixa.

- Claro. De uns tempos para cá estou mais inspirado. Isso graças a você. – Sorri e ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Alguém pôs a mão em meu ombro.

- Edward, posso falar com você? – Meu pai parecia um pouco tenso.

- Eu volto logo, amor. – Beijei Bella rapidamente nos lábios.

Meu pai e eu caminhamos sorrindo para aqueles que nos cumprimentavam, mas havia somente silêncio entre nós até que chegamos dentro do chalé.

- Edward, por várias vezes eu te disse para trabalhar no meu escritório, lá perto de nós... – Ele começou.

- Carlisle, hoje não, por favor. Poupe pelo menos o dia do meu casamento, eu não quero estragar...

- Edward, me escute, por favor. – Ele também me interrompeu. Me calei para deixa-lo falar o que quisesse para eu me defender depois. – Eu sempre quis lhe dizer o que fazer sem dar a mínima para o que você realmente queria. Eu agora reconheço meus erros e estou lhe pedindo perdão.

Por esta eu não esperava.

- Acredite em mim... Eu somente achei que este era o correto a fazer, mas não é. Nunca foi. Quero que você seja feliz. Vou apoiá-lo no que decidir e achar que é melhor para você. Agora vou fazer o meu papel de pai e aconselhá-lo quando houver necessidade. Nunca controlar e sim aconselhar você. – As lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

Eu nunca havia visto meu pai chorar.

- Me perdoe Edward. Eu errei com você, com seus irmãos e com sua mãe. – Eu o abracei, não podendo conter as lágrimas que se formaram em meus olhos.

- Me perdoe também pai. – Eu disse.

- Não, você não tem o que se desculpar. – Ele me abraçou mais forte. – Não sabe a culpa que sinto.

- Por tanto tempo fiquei imaginando se isso aconteceria. – Ouvimos a voz de minha mãe.

Ela veio perto de nós e nos abraçou. Ficamos os três abraçados por um tempo.

- Volte para sua esposa meu filho. – Meu pai sorri enxugando as lágrimas. Abracei-o mais uma vez e voltei para a festa.

Bella conversava com Ângela. Assim que me viu ela pediu licença e veio ao meu encontro.

- Meu amor o que foi? – Ela perguntou timidamente.

- Meu pai e eu Bella.

- Ele falou com você? – Ela pôs a mão de leve em meu rosto. – Vai te apoiar agora? – Olhei-a confuso. Como ela sabia...?

- Como sabe? – Perguntei surpreso.

- Eu... Eu... Adivinhei. – Ela gaguejou.

- Minha péssima mentirosa. – Eu gargalhei e ela abaixou a cabeça.

Coloquei a mão sob seu queixo e a fiz olhar para mim.

- Você tem algo a ver com isso?

- Bem... É só que... – Ela parou.

- Que... – Incentivei-a.

- Nós conversamos. – Ela admitiu. – Me desculpe, eu não queria...

- Obrigado. – Eu a interrompi. Ela sorriu um pouco. – Obrigado por tonar meu mundo certo. Você é o meu anjo. O anjo que veio para me salvar de mim mesmo.

Eu a abracei, levantando-a do chão. Beijando com intensidade e amor os seus lábios. Seria possível amar ainda mais esta mulher? Amá-la cada dia mais ainda não seria o suficiente.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Genteeeee... O que acharam das músicas! São tão fofas, na minha opinião. Coloquei essa música da Jenifer (Para quem não sabe quem ela é ela fez aquele filme 'antes que termine o dia' e aquele 'terno de um milhão de dólares') por que achei a voz dela boa para a Alice!**

**Edward tão perfeito! *-* **

**" Amá-la casa dia mais não seria suficiente" ? *morri* kkkkkk**

**Vamos ao próximo? [...]**


	39. Capítulo 39 : Viagem?

**CAPÍTULO 39** – Viagem?

**Bella – PV**

Eu estava perdida, incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward. Cada momento que estávamos juntos era perfeito para mim. Eu gostaria de viver cada momento com ele para sempre.

- Hora de jogar o buquê. – Ouvi Rosalie gritar.

Ela me entregou o emaranhado de tulipas.

Muitas moças se puseram a poucos metros de mim.

Eu me virei de costas para elas.

- Um dois três e... – Fingi que ia jogar o buquê, mas continuei segurando-o. Algumas das moças empurraram as outras com a falsa jogada. Os convidados riram. – Um dois três e já. – Desta vez eu joguei e me virei a tempo de vê-lo rodopiar e cair nas mãos nada mais nada menos que de minha cunhada Alice.

Ela quicou no lugar várias vezes e gritou. Eu e várias pessoas rimos de sua reação.

- Hora da liga. – Emmett gritou.

Fiquei paralisada. Por um momento eu havia esquecido a liga. Agora Edward teria que tirar minha liga na frente de todos. Para quê eu fui colocar a porcaria da cinta liga?

- Vamos lá galera. – Emmett juntou os homens que esperavam pela liga.

Edward ajoelhou à minha frente. Eu deveria estar mais vermelha que uma pimenta. Levantei meu vestido até a altura da coxa. Aquele era, ao certo, um dos momentos mais constrangedores de minha vida.

A ponta dos dedos dele deslizou por minha perna junto com a liga. Depois que a liga estava em suas mãos foi feita uma contagem regressiva e a liga foi arremessada.

Ben pegou a liga. Os homens começaram a pular em volta dele. Foi engraçado.

Os braços de Edward me envolveram pelas costas. Ele beijou meu pescoço e fez uma trilha de beijos até a minha orelha. Senti arrepios por meu corpo.

- Minha esposa. Minha Bella. – Ele disse com uma voz extremamente sexy em meu ouvido. – O que acha de fugirmos um pouco?

- Para onde? – Perguntei rindo.

- Para o chalé.

- Mas por que quer sair daqui? – Achei a pergunta idiota demais, mas mesmo assim a fiz.

- Só quero ficar um pouco longe de câmeras ou aplausos. – Ele riu.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei.

Nós tentamos passar sem chamar tanta atenção. Algo impossível, já que éramos os noivos, mas que conseguimos com um pouco de sucesso.

Corremos para dentro do chalé. No caminho eu tropecei um pouco no meu vestido. Edward e eu rimos. Ele me puxou para o andar de cima.

Nós ríamos e corríamos. O que nos deixou sem fôlego.

Paramos no corredor para nos acalmar, ainda rindo de nossa fuga. Depois de alguns poucos minutos eu já estava mais calma.

Edward ficou de frente para mim. Ele pegou minhas mãos e, erguendo nossas mãos no ar, entrelaçou nossos dedos. Depois, ainda com nossas mãos unidas ele abraçou minha cintura, de forma que eu fiquei imobilizada com minhas mãos para trás.

Ele começou a beijar meu ombro fazendo um caminho de beijos demorados. Quando finalmente chegou ao meu rosto ele me olhou intensamente.

Depois liberou uma de suas mãos e me empurrou levemente para trás. Só então eu notei que atrás de mim estava a porta de seu quarto. Ele a abriu e continuamos a entrar no quarto ainda nos olhando.

Ele sentou na cama e me puxou para seu colo. Minhas mãos seguraram seu cabelo.

- Dizer que queria ficar longe das câmeras e dos aplausos foi uma desculpa para ficar a sós comigo? – Perguntei sem nem mesmo pensar antes.

- Foi a primeira desculpa que me veio à mente. – Ele sorriu.

Eu ri.

- Eu poderia ter vindo se tivesse me pedido. – Falei sinceramente.

- Eu preferi não confiar na sorte.

Edward mordeu de leve meu lábio inferior.

- Outra vez está tentando me seduzir? – Perguntei rindo. Um som que entregou um pouco o meu nervosismo.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Você quer ser seduzida? – Ele me desafiou.

- Eu vou ter que me defender se você tentar... – Eu disse querendo parecer casual.

- Hmmm... – Edward sorriu maliciosamente. - Então vai seduzir seu marido louco para ser seduzido?

Resolvi provocá-lo também. Peguei sua gravata e puxei-o por ela. Edward riu e me beijou de uma forma de deveria ser um crime.

Ele me deitou na cama e em nenhum momento deixava de me beijar.

- Não entendo para quê tanto pano. – Ele disse puxando o pano do vestido. – Não ficaria melhor se... Se tirasse isso? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Meus olhos, inevitavelmente, se arregalaram.

Edward gargalhou.

- É só uma brincadeira Bella. – Ele riu quando viu que eu relaxei um pouco. – Mas se quiser aceitar minha sugestão... Fique à vontade.

Ele disse um pouco mais sério.

- Você é impossível Edward Cullen. – Eu o puxei novamente pela gravata e o beijei.

Houve uma batida forte na porta.

- Edward e Isabella. Vocês estão aí dentro? – A voz era de Alice.

Edward respirou fundo e nós paramos de nos beijar. Ele passou a mão no cabelo e se levantou para abrir a porta.

- O que deu em vocês para abandonarem a festa? – Alice perguntou à porta. – Bella! O que houve com seu cabelo? – Ela perguntou horrorizada.

Ai meu Deus! O que aconteceu? Eu estava descabelada? Estava desarrumada?

Levantei de pressa para me olhar no espelho.

Havia no máximo três mechas da trança fora do lugar. Nada muito pavoroso.

- Eu não vejo nada de errado. – Edward comentou.

- Como assim, nada de errado? Ela está despenteada. – Ela encarou-nos intercaladamente. – Estavam em uma seção de amaços? – Perguntou quase rindo.

Senti meu rosto corar. Ouvir isso era estranho. Eu e Edward, meu melhor amigo, estávamos nos beijando há poucos instantes.

- E se estivéssemos? – Edward perguntou despreocupadamente. – Somos casados, não somos? – Ele veio e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Que bom que tive a idéia genial. – Ela bateu palminhas.

- Idéia de quê Alice? – Edward perguntou.

- A lua de mel. – Ela revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais para ser dito.

- O que? – Engoli em seco.

- Vamos logo trocar de roupa Bella, ou você quer ir de vestido de noiva e tudo? – Ela puxou minha mão me levando em direção à porta. Eu olhei para Edward que estava imóvel em seu lugar.

Alice me ajudou a tirar o vestido.

- Mas eu não preparei minhas coisas para uma viagem... – Comecei a dizer.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu já arrumei sua mala. – Ela sorriu parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Mas Edward e eu não planejamos nada... – Comecei de novo.

- Você não acha que eu deixaria vocês sem uma lua de mel decente, não é? Achavam que iam ter sua primeira noite como marido e mulher em um lugar comum? – Ela me olhou incrédula.

Eu devo ter corado em trinta tons diferentes de vermelho.

Coloquei um vestido azul.

Assim que desci Edward me olhou e sorriu.

- Vão, vão... Não querem passar a lua de mel no aeroporto esperando outro vôo, querem? – Alice nos apressou.

- Posso saber para onde vamos? – Edward perguntou à irmã.

- Amsterdã. – Ela piscou os olhos freneticamente.

- Amsterdã, Alice? – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É que eu achei que Paris era muito clichê. – Ela fez bico. – E como eu sei que em Amsterdã tem campos de tulipas e que estas são as flores preferidas de Bella, achei que...

- Está perfeito Alice. – Eu sorri para ela, que abriu um enorme sorriso. Que culpa ela tinha? Só estava tentando nos agradar.

- Que bom que você tem o meu bom gosto, minha cunhada. – Ela me abraçou. – Agora é melhor vocês irem.

Nos despedimos das pessoas que estavam na festa, de minha nova família e fomos rumo ao aeroporto.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Não fiquem com raiva da Lice!**

**Mas é que se eu não parasse esses dois por aí... Sei lá o que eu poderia ter escrito! kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**AMSTERDÃ! Perfeitoo. Nada de Paris! **

**Aiai...**

**Comentem pra mim? (*olhinhos suplicantes*)**

**Próximo?**

**[...]**


	40. Capítulo 40 : Vôo e presente

**CAPÍTULO 40** – Vôo e presente

**Edward – PV**

Embarcamos no avião. Bella pôde trocar de roupa, mas eu não. Tive que tirar pelo menos o smoking. Peguei a mão dela assim que o avião começou a decolar. O vôo estava bem vazio. Algo que não era tão comum, mesmo para a primeira classe. Mas era melhor assim.

Depois que já estava tudo estabilizado uma aeromoça parou no corredor ao meu lado com um carrinho de serviços.

- Senhor e senhora Cullen? – Ela sorriu cordialmente. – O jovem casal de recém casados?

- Somos. – Olhei para Bella e depois para a aeromoça.

- Temos um presente em nome de sua família senhor Cullen. – Ela destapou o carrinho.

Lá estavam duas taças com champagne e algumas coisas de comer.

- Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu à mulher que começou a nos servir.

Ela se foi.

- Desculpe por tudo isso Bella. Eu não estava a par de nada...

- Está tudo bem Edward. Isso só mostra que a sua família quer a sua felicidade. – Ela abaixou a cabeça.

Eu sabia que ela devia estar se culpando internamente, e isso não era nem um pouco justo.

Coloquei o a mão sob seu queixo e levantei seu rosto para que ela me olhasse.

- E você? Quer a minha felicidade? – Perguntei e ela pareceu um pouco confusa.

- Claro que eu quero a sua felicidade! – Ela afirmou.

- Então... Viva este ano comigo como se ele fosse toda uma vida. Toda uma vida casados. Uma vida cheia de amor e nada mais. – Propus a ela.

- Mas Edward... E quanto ao que você me disse sobre não nos apaixonarmos? Você não acha que é meio... Perigoso, isso de um ano cheio de amor? – Ela estava certa. Eu fui mesmo um idiota, mas que se dane a minha condição agora.

- Eu disse, mas... Esqueça isso. Vamos viver neste ano e quando acabar nós pensamos sobre... – Sugeri.

- Tem certeza? – Ela ainda parecia indecisa.

- Tenho. – Garanti. – Um brinde? – Sorri para ela.

- Um brinde a...? – Perguntou.

- A felicidade... Ao casamento... A sua permanência nos Estados Unidos... E a nós. – Levantei minha taça.

- A nós. – Ela brindou comigo.

Depois de tomar a bebida eu peguei a taça de sua mão e coloquei no carrinho, assim como a minha.

- Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi. – Falei acariciando o rosto dela. Suas bochechas ficaram meio vermelhas.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu timidamente. – A nossa vida começa a partir de agora? – Ela perguntou.

- Começou a partir de agora, eu acho. – Eu ri. Bella corou de novo, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ela tirou o cinto, hesitou um pouco, e depois sentou no meu colo. Não, Bella não estava bêbada. Ela estava agindo sobriamente e fez isso por que tinha vontade?

Fiquei um tanto impressionado.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Hmmm... Eu só não estava preparado. – Admiti.

- Que comece a vida feliz, então. – Ela riu. - Feche os olhos Edward. – Ela pediu sorrindo. Fiz o que ela mandou.

Suas mãos leves e macias acariciaram meu rosto. Senti-a beijar meu rosto e sorri em resposta. Seus dedos contornaram minha boca. Depois suas mãos brincaram com meu cabelo. Então ela parou. Pensei em abrir os olhos para ver por que ela tinha parado, mas então eu senti a respiração dela tremer um pouco e ficar cada vez mais próxima. Mais próxima. Bella me beijou.

Deixei que ela tomasse a iniciativa neste beijo. Deixei que ela fizesse o que tinha vontade. E ela fez. Eu simplesmente retribuí. Um beijo suave e doce. Com certeza o melhor que eu já havia experimentado.

- O que achou? – Ela me perguntou quando terminou o beijo.

- Você sempre me surpreende. – Eu ri e ela ficou corada.

De vagar, para não assustá-la, eu coloquei a mão apoiada em sua perna. Ela olhou para minha mão e mordeu o lábio levemente.

- Você está nervosa? – Perguntei para me certifica se eu estava me precipitando demais.

- Não. – Sua voz foi quase um sussurro.

Desci minha mão um pouco e brinquei com a barra de seu vestido. Depois soltei o vestido e toquei a pele dela. Subi a mão novamente só um pouco, voltando ao lugar onde tinha posto antes, mas agora por debaixo do vestido.

Bella olhou nos meus olhos. Ela não parecia assustada ou com raiva por eu ter feito isso. Não passei disso. Eu não queria que ela se irritasse comigo. Mais uma vez ela me beijou.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Huummmm.. Edward mais atiradinho. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Agora eles são casados néh?**

**Bella nem aproveitando também. Bella safadhéenhaa!**

**Por hj é isso minha gente.**

**Mas como vcs tem sido boazinhas comigo... Vou ser boazinha com vcs tbm! Vou postar DOMINGO!**

**Eu prometo e cumpro! Então estajam aqui neste mesmo site, nesta mesma história e verão mais capítulos de 'Aproposta'**

**BeeiijOos**


	41. Capítulo 41 : Hotel em Amsterdã

**CAPÍTULO 41** – Hotel em Amsterdã

**Bella – PV**

Foram mais de nove horas de vôo. Mas nós finalmente chegamos ao aeroporto de Schiphol. Tivemos a sorte de não estar frio neste dia.

Pegamos um táxi e fomos direto para o hotel. A paisagem da cidade era deslumbrante.

Chegando à recepção nos identificamos para a recepcionista. Ela pareceu deslumbrada com Edward, pois de início não me percebeu ao lado dele. Isso me fez ficar um pouco irritada.

- Reserva para Edward e Isabella Cullen. – A mulher que parecia ter uns trinta anos ficou ainda mais deslumbrada com a voz dele. Mas quando percebeu que ele falou o nome de uma mulher ela acordou do transe e verificou no computador.

- Aqui está. – Ela entregou o cartão do quarto para Edward e descaradamente sorriu de orelha a orelha para ele, me dando apenas um sorrisinho invejoso depois.

Subimos até o oitavo andar. Edward passou o cartão na porta e ela se abriu. O carregador deixou nossa bagagem no quarto e se foi.

Quando eu estava entrando Edward me parou.

- Vamos seguir a tradição? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que tradição? – Eu terminei de perguntar e ele me pegou no colo, no estilo noiva mesmo.

- Edward me solta. – Eu disse em meio à gargalhada.

Ele caminhou comigo pelo quarto que mais parecia um apartamento que tinha uma sala de televisão integrada com uma sala de jantar. Entramos no quarto que tinha uma enorme cama de casal.

Ele sentou ao meu lado na cama.

- Sabe os pontos turísticos daqui? – Perguntei e ele se levantou pegando o controle de uma grande televisão na parede do quarto. Ele ligou e acessou um canal cheio de informações sobre o turismo em Amsterdã. Depois me entregou o controle.

- Você escolhe. – Ele se sentou novamente ao meu lado.

Comecei a pesquisar.

Edward começou a brincar com uma mecha de meu cabelo, que estava solto e livre de grampos.

Depois de alguns segundos ele se cansou e soltou a mecha pegando o cabelo que estava caído em meu ombro colocando-o para as costas.

Edward se aproximou mais de mim e beijou minha bochecha.

Eu não virei o rosto. Continuei mexendo no controle.

Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha. Eu já não prestei mais atenção na televisão, mas continuei mexendo no controle.

Ele beijou meu ombro. Depois minha clavícula. Eram beijos lentos, demorados. Sua mão, como no avião, ficou na minha perna. Ele não estava sendo desrespeitoso, de forma alguma. Edward era sempre um cavalheiro comigo.

Não pude evitar um suspiro.

- A gente pode ficar aqui... – Ele aproximou os lábios de minha orelha. – Vamos ter bastante tempo para conhecer a cidade depois. – Ele começou a me beijar de novo.

Busquei meu autocontrole. Bem lá no fundo, pois eles já estavam quase se perdendo.

- Edward. – Eu disse num sussurro quase inaudível. Eu foquei meus olhos e parte de minha atenção na televisão. – Edward. – Eu disse coma voz mais clara. – Eu quero ir ali.

Ele parou de me beijar e olhou para a televisão.

- Tem certeza? – Ele me olhou novamente.

- Sim. – Eu confirmei.

Sua expressão pareceu um pouco decepcionada.

- Se quiser descansar a gente fica. – Eu disse um tanto temerosa de sua resposta. Não que eu estivesse com medo de ficar sozinha com ele... Eu só não queria que fosse agora.

- Está tudo bem meu amor. – Ele sorriu um pouco. – Vamos aonde você quiser. – Ele se levantou. – Vamos tomar um banho antes e trocar de roupa.

Não consegui evitar um certo nervosismo e histeria quando ele disse vamos tomar um banho.

Quer dizer... Vamos? Eu e ele? Juntos?

- Bella? Quer ir primeiro? – Ele percebeu meu nervosismo.

- Sim. – Falei rápido demais e me levantei quase correndo. No caminho para o banheiro eu quase tropecei nas minhas próprias pernas.

Eu era uma covarde. Eu não poderia evitar Edward por muito tempo. Eu sabia disso. Mas eu só queria um pouquinho mais de tempo para me preparar psicologicamente. Afinal... Eu nunca tinha estado com nenhum homem na minha vida. E isso era um tanto constrangedor para mim.

O banheiro era outro sonho. Tinha uma hidro. Uau! Isso era mesmo um quarto de hotel?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meniinas este comentário é geral para todas vcs:

Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vcs aprovaram a hmmm... digamos, pré lua de mel deles. Kkkkkkkkkkkk

Gostaram do Eddie mais 'ativo' e da Bella mais 'pra frente' tbm! Eu coloquei estas cenas mais romanticas entre os dois para na lua de mel de verdade não ser aquele baque. Como eles não namoraram nem nada, achei melhor não ir direto para a primeira noite deles juntos. Então vamos com calma. Mas eu digo uma coisa: Amanhã eu vou postar a tal noite! rsrs

**Lara Cullen: **Larinhaa.. Desculpa por não ter respondido suas revies ontem! Não fique chateada comigo. Hj estou respondendo a sua separadamente aqui. rsrsrs. Sim lá tinham poucos passageiros. E os dois bem que se aproveitaram disso para iniciar a Lua de mel. Safadhénhoss. Mas vale lembrar que foi a Bella quem começou. kkkkkkkkkk. Não vamos culpar o Edward. E eles vão para o Hotel com 'H' e não com 'M'. (demais esse comentário seu!). E eu acho que estava meio inspoirada sim para escrever estes capítulos hahahaha. Fico muito feliz que vc esteja por aqui!

Beijinhos para vocês.

Que tal irmos para o próximo?


	42. Capítulo 42 : A mala e a surpresa

CAPÍTULO 42 – A mala e a surpresa.

**Edward – PV**

Bella parecia estar extremamente desconfortável. Eu sabia que ela estava.

Mas eu não podia evitar. Agora eu a via como uma mulher. Longe de uma menina que eu queria só proteger.

Será que o fato de não termos passado por todas as fases de amizade, namoro, noivado e casamento – como deveriam ter sido realmente – a deixava insegura?

Eu iria com calma. Daria a ela o tempo que fosse necessário para ela se acostumar com isso tudo.

Assim que saí do banheiro vi Bella ainda de toalha, olhando para a mala. Fiquei um pouco deslumbrado com ela assim... Mas procurei me controlar.

- O que foi Bella? – Perguntei e ela não me respondeu. Aproximei-me e olhei para a mala. Não soube o que dizer. – Wow. – Foi somente o que falei.

A mala estava cheia de lingeries de seda e renda. Elas pareciam um tanto que... Sensual demais. Havia bastante azul, minha cor favorita.

- Alice... Ela achou que eu só usaria isso para dormir? – Bella disse nervosa. Eu dei de ombros. Minha irmã era um tanto exagerada.

- Pelo menos ela acertou na cor. – Eu brinquei.

Bella me olhou com o rosto vermelho de constrangimento e abriu outra mala, pegou algumas coisas depois foi para o banheiro.

Eu me preparei para sairmos. Depois de algum tempo ela saiu do banheiro. Ela usava uma calça e uma blusa que ressaltavam bem suas curvas.

- Depois de almoçar nós vamos à casa de Anne Frank está bem? – Sugeri.

- Perfeito. – Ela concordou. Andei para perto dela e segurei sua mão.

- Você está linda. – Elogiei-a.

- Você também não está nada mal. – Ela sorriu.

Passei um braço em torno de sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto de mim, levantando-a um pouco do chão e a beijei. Era tentadora a idéia de ficar no hotel com ela.

Comporte-se Edward!

Almoçamos no restaurante do hotel. Depois seguimos o roteiro turístico.

O museu era interessante. Havia fotos, instrumentos e até plantas exóticas. Bella perguntou algumas coisas ao guia, que pareceu responder de muito bom grado a ela. Não gostei nem um pouco disso. Então, para ele perceber que ela estava acompanhada, peguei a mão dela e fizemos o resto do percurso assim. Pelo menos o guia diminuiu a extrema boa vontade que exibia.

- Vamos para o hotel? – Bella pediu um pouco cansada do passeio.

- Claro. – Eu disse e ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Já estava quase escurecendo quando chegamos ao hotel. Bella tomou um banho, se preparando para dormir.

- Achei uma coisa descente para vestir. – Disse erguendo uma camisola de cetim preta, bem curta por sinal.

Eu ri de sua careta para o tamanho da camisola.

.

.

.

- Não ria Edward. – Ela abriu uma fresta da porta do banheiro.

- Eu não vou. – Falei sério.

Então ela saiu segurando a barra da camisola. Estava perfeita.

- Ficou bom.

Ela fez uma careta não parecendo acreditar no que eu disse.

- Não, sério. Ficou bonita. – Disse mais uma vez.

Bella bufou e andou depressa para a cama se cobrindo.

Fui para o banheiro tomar o meu banho. A imagem de Bella não saía da minha mente.

- Controle-se Edward! – Encostei minha cabeça na parede e deixei que a água do chuveiro caísse em minhas costas. Eu tinha que me controlar. Mas como seria possível com Bella tão perto de mim nesta noite? Eu teria que aprender a conviver com isso. Não que fosse um problema tê-la perto de mim na mesma cama. O problema era tê-la na mesma cama e não poder tocá-la. Isso seria o meu próprio inferno particular. Para evitar perder o controle nesta noite eu decidi que dormiria no sofá da sala. Eu não a forçaria a nada. Então este era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para dar a ela mais tempo para se acostumar comigo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mais uma que a nossa baixinha favorita aprontou. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**E o Edward nem gostou que houvessem bastaaante peças azuis, néh Eddie? O coitado está tendo sérios problemas em olhar para a Bella. hahahaha**

**Como eu disse meninas, não é hj que posto a noite dos dois. Mas prometo que vai ser amanhã. Amanhã vou postar logo quatro capítulos de vez, Ok? Vão ter mais emoções nos próximos.**

**Mais uma vez obrigada a todas vcs pelos comentários! Quero agradecer tbm às leitoras novas que tem marcado sua presença aqui tbm, viu? Obrigada mesmo!**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Lara Cullen: **Ah, Lara. Eu já respondi, mas estou aqui falando de novo, para vc ver que não esqueci de vc! :) Espero pelos seus próximos comentários! P.S: Desculpe pelos votos de casamento não terem sido "OS votos"... Mas espero que os outros capítulos tenham superado aquele! Vc gostou da música? Eu amei elas tbm :)

**Maria: **Eu tbm gostei deste diálogo de pai e filho. Aliás o Carlisle é o paizão favorito de todas nós e ele tinha que se entender com o Edward no dia do casamento, néh? Ahhh, esse ditado seu é novo, eu nunca tinha ouvido (ADOREEEI!) KKKKKKKKKKK

**Ihala: **Eiiii! Seja bem vinda de volta! Que bom que a minha fic foi a primeira que vc leu (*-*) Fico tão contente! Às vezes até eu mesma suspiro com minha fic 'hahahah'.

**Lla: **Espero que tenha conseguido ler o capítulo 39. :/

**Mel Cullen: **Não é fofo? Eles agora estão se acostumando e reconhecendo que gostam um do outro.

**Alice Mendes e cia: **vcs juntam uma turma para ler minha fic? OMG! Que perfeito! Mil obrigadas para vocês! Um super beijo estilo Alice p/ vcs.

**Rack-Chan: **Gostou do Eddie assim? hahahahah. Resolvi colocar um pouco mais de ação nele. (u.u) Dale Edward! kkkkkkkkk

**Maa Cullen: **Maa! Amsterdã foi perfeito néh? (*-*) E te dou uma pista... A declaração dele vai ser num lugar cheio de tulipas.. (*assobio despreocupado*) E aqui estou eu, de novo cumpri minha promessa!

**Nick: **NickNick! Vc tá acompanhando tudinho! O que achou das novas coisas que coloquei? Aprovadas? Como está sua fic? Tem que postar aqui para as meninas verem hein?

**Pessoinha fofas do meu coração! Amanhã eu vou postar. Hj eu coloquei mais cedo a fic. Amanhã pretendo colocar mais cedo tbm. Espero vcs por aqui e comente muuuito please?**

**Um super beijo para vcs!**


	43. Capítulo 43 : Sonho ou realidade

CAPÍTULO 43 – Sonho ou realidade?

**Bella – PV**

Eu estava nervosa.

Essa era a primeira noite que dormíamos no mesmo quarto estando casados

Eu sabia que Edward não faria nada que eu não quisesse, mas mesmo assim me deixava tensa.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e eu me assustei. Olhei para Edward, mas ele olhava para o chão.

- Eu vou ficar na sala... Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar. Boa noite Bella. – Ainda sem olhar para mim ele pegou um travesseiro, uma coberta e foi para a sala.

Eu não queria deixá-lo dormir no sofá, mas talvez isso fosse melhor hoje.

Demorei um pouco para dormir, mas assim que o sono chegou eu apaguei.

.

No meu sonho Edward estava lindo como sempre. Ele sorria torto para mim e acariciava meu rosto. Era um momento perfeito. Ele me olhava com amor...

"Eu te amo" – Ele disse para mim.

"Eu também." – Respondi.

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e depois na boca.

.

A claridade entrou pela janela do quarto.

Fiquei mais um pouco na cama. Até que meu estômago roncou. Nós não havíamos jantado ontem, então eu estava com fome agora.

Fui ao banheiro e troquei logo de roupa.

Depois andei até a sala.

Edward estava desenrolado e deitado de lado, com um braço para fora do sofá. Seu rosto era sereno, um rosto angelical. Era como se ele estivesse imerso em sonhos agradáveis. Ele era mesmo um anjo. Era o meu anjo...

Ajoelhei no chão, ao lado do sofá. Comecei a mexer de leve em seu cabelo bagunçado.

Ele sorriu um pouco, ainda dormindo.

Toquei seu rosto macio. Então seus olhos, lindos olhos verdes, se abriram.

- Bom dia amor. – Falei timidamente.

- Estou sonhando ainda? – Ele fechou os olhos. Ainda? Então ele estava sonhando comigo? Oh!

- Não. – Eu ri.

- Como posso ter certeza que isso não é parte do sonho? – Ele abriu os olhos novamente.

Eu pensei sobre. O que eu poderia fazer para provar que era tudo real?

Hmmm... Talvez eu pudesse beijá-lo. Algo que eu realmente queria.

Me aproximei mais dele. Encostei levemente meus lábios nos seus.

- Agora sim tenho certeza de que estou sonhando. – Ele riu. – Bom dia amor. – Ele me beijou suavemente. Depois se levantou um pouco e me puxou para perto dele. Agora estávamos abraçados no sofá. Seu braço era mais confortável que o travesseiro.

- Teve bons sonhos? – Perguntei na esperança de saber se ele tinha mesmo sonhado comigo.

- Muito bons sonhos. – Ele riu. – Sonhei com você. – Ai! Perfeito! Perfeito! Perfeito!

- Comigo? – Sussurrei segurando a vontade de gargalhar alto e pular pela sala de felicidade. Ele me virou um pouco para que eu ficasse de frente ele no sofá. Colocou a mão em minha cintura e me puxou mais contra seu corpo. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço

- Me conte como foi o seu sonho Edward? – Perguntei soltando um suspiro.

- Em meu sonho... – Ele parou e eu senti sua respiração em meu pescoço. Ela estava mais acelerada que o normal. Isso me fez sorrir. – Em meu sonho nós éramos mais que amigos. – Sua mão, que estava em minha cintura, desceu um pouco e foi para o meu quadril.

- O que mais? – Perguntei em um sussurro. Não de arrependi nem um pouco depois.

- Eu te queria e você também me queria. - Seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço novamente. Sua mão desceu mais um pouco até parar atrás de meu joelho. Inesperadamente ele puxou minha perna e a colocou em seu quadril. Soltei o ar rápido demais. Edward me olhou, um sorriso sério estava em seus lábios. – Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira Bella. – Ele me certificou. Eu assenti. Eu confiava nele.

Edward se levantou um pouco me puxando, e ficou por cima de mim no sofá. Ele se apoiou em um dos braços para que eu não sentisse seu peso. A todo o momento ele olhava em meus olhos. Talvez fosse para se certificar de que eu autorizava o que ele estava fazendo. Ele então me beijou. Minha mão acariciou suas costas enquanto a dele a minha cintura. Agora, com muito cuidado ainda, ele aproximou mais seu corpo do meu. Minha cabeça estava girando. Aquela sempre familiar corrente elétrica estava percorrendo meu corpo onde encostava com o dele. Edward prendeu os dedos na presilha de minha calça jeans. Eu arfei um pouco e logo me senti desconfortável. Edward se afastou um pouco e me olhou. A insegurança devia estar visível em meus olhos porque ele se afastou um pouco mais de mim. E como que para estragar tudo de vez, meu estômago roncou.

- Acho que é hora de tomar café? – Ele riu. – Ontem eu não quis te acordar para jantar...

Oh! Então ele foi até o quarto ontem!

Ao invés de isso me deixar constrangida eu fiquei feliz.

Edward se levantou do sofá e me estendeu a mão para que eu me ajeitasse também. Ele me deu um sorriso encantador e depois foi se aprontar.

Por um momento eu achei que nós iríamos ficar juntos de verdade ali. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, isso é fato. Mas eu tinha que me acalmar. Isso um dia iria acontecer e eu queria realmente que fosse com Edward.

** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Meniiinas... São tantos comentários que eu fiquei muuuito feliz! Vcs me surpreendem à cada capítulo que posto aqui!**

**Nossa... Que emoção.**

**Rack-Chan: É verdade néh? Seria muito assim... Ir logo para os finalmentes logo. Mas aqui está uma sequencia de cenas romanticas dos dois. Espero que goste.**

**Allison Rush: Um vício na leitura... Isso é bom! :D**

**Lara Cullen: Lara eu sei que vc fica estressada com essa Bella aí. Mas te digo uma coisa: esta é a intensão. Eu não sou muito fã da Bella não... Por isso ele é bem boba assim mesmo. ahahahah... Pois é cara mía, Edward dormiu no sofá! Aquele deus grego dormindo no sofá! ôh lá em casa... (^_^) Minha cama de solteira ia ser bem compartilhada kkkkkkkkkkkkk. **

**Alice Mendes e cia: Heeyy.. Tenho uma notícia boa. Posto a nova fic hj! O nome dela é: You set me Free. Passa no meu perfil que vai achar lá! E por favor... Leiam e comente muuuuito. kkkkkkkkkkk Bjks**

**Luiiza: Que bom que se prendeu à minha fic *-* . E melhor ainda que comentou pra mim. Obrigaada.**

**Ihala: Não são? Sou fã de carteirinha!**

**Nick: Ahh Nick quero ver tanto a sua fic. Me manda pra eu leeer. *-***

**Mel Cullen Malfoy: Eu não sou mal não... É que a expectativa é que dá o ar da graça. kkkkkkkkkkkk Mas aí estão.. São logo 5 de vez!**

**Maa Cullen: *Dancinha da vitória* Eu queria ver como é isso. kkkkkkkkkkkk. Eu ia aderir a esta dancinha tbm *-*. Obrigada Maaaa!**

**Taise Nogueira: Eles são tão fofis *suspira***

**Agome chan: Morrer só depois da Lua de mel, lóooooogico! kkkkkkkkkkk Se morre antes do casamento vem uma e cata! Edward+Amsterdã = Oh paraíiisoo**

**Nanda: Hey Nadaa.. Seja bem vinda! Tbm sou viciada neste filme. hahahah... Respondendo às suas perguntas: 1- eu procuro postar um dia sim e um dia não. Posto na segunda, quarta, sexta e quando as meninas pedem muito eu posto no domingo tbm :) ; 2 - olha... fim fim, não. ; 3 - Pretendo fazer até o capítulo 55. Não fique triste quando acabar, pq hj mesmo já começo a postar outra. Vai lá no meu perfil que vai ver a nova história lá, ok? Bjo**

**Girls vcs são d++++++ .. Simplesmente obrigada por todos estes comentários adoráveis que eu sempre dou muitas risadas por aqui. E saibam que são vocês que me impulsionam a continuar postando a minha história! Adoro vcs mesmo!**


	44. Capítulo 44 : Vondel Park

Capítulo 44 – Vondel Park

**Edward – PV**

Acordar com Bella me dizendo bom dia e me chamando de amor era a coisa mais maravilhosa que poderia ter me acontecido. Ainda mais depois eu ter sonhado com ela esta noite. Em meu sonho ela usava uma daquelas peças azuis que estavam em sua mala. Ela estava perfeita, como sempre. Mas agora ela estava mais que bonita. Ela estava atraente e sexy.

Ela me correspondia. Correspondia à cada sentimento que eu demonstrava.

Ontem à noite, quando fui até o quarto ver se ela queria jantar, ela chamou meu nome enquanto dormia.

- Edward. – Ela suspirou.

Eu decidi não acordá-la, mas respondi quando ela me chamou para ver no que dava.

- Estou aqui Bella. – Eu disse me aproximando da cama, um pouco mais.

Um sorriso lindo se formou em seus lábios.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei para ela.

- Eu também. – Bella me respondeu e eu fiquei surpreso. Será que ela tinha me respondido, ou melhor, será que ela tinha entendido o que eu disse?

Se ela tivesse entendido comentaria comigo depois, certo? Ou talvez não...

Beijei sua bochecha e depois seus lábios suavemente.

.

.

.

Fomos tomar o café.

- O que quer fazer hoje? – Sorri para ela, acariciando seu rosto.

- Vamos ao Vondel Park? – Ela sugeriu.

- Onde você quiser. – Eu me coloquei à disposição dela.

.

.

.

O lugar era ótimo. Bem arborizado e limpo.

- Aqui é maravilhoso. – Ela admirou o lugar.

- Vamos naquela ponte. – Apontei para a ponte que cruzava o lago, que refletia as árvores ao redor. Peguei a mão dela e corremos para cima da ponte.

Ela se lembrou de levar a câmera digital e começou a tirar várias fotos do lugar, dela, de mim...

- Querem que eu tire uma foto. – Uma senhora que vinha passando pelo locar se ofereceu educadamente.

- Muito obrigado, queremos sim. – Entreguei a câmera à ela e mostrei como tirar a foto.

Voltei para o lado de Bella.

- Vamos tirar foto de um beijo? – Ela sugeriu timidamente, mordendo o lábio de leve.

- Acho uma boa idéia. – Sorri para ela e a puxei para um beijo.

- Belo casal. – A senhora nos entregou a câmera. – Felicidades para vocês.

- Obrigada. – Bella corou. Depois que a senhora se foi, Bella apoiou as mãos no beiral da ponte e ficou admirando o lago. Eu a abracei por trás e ficamos em silêncio olhando a paisagem.

- No que está pensando? – Perguntei depois de um tempo.

- Nada.

- Nada? Ou não quer me contar? – Eu brinquei. Ela riu e se virou de frente para mim. Mexeu na gola de minha camisa.

- Eu estava só pensando... Eu queria que estes momentos, em lugares como este, durassem para sempre. – Ela suspirou.

- E eu... Hmmm... Faço parte deste para sempre? – Perguntei meio na dúvida se deveria mesmo ter dito isso.

- Não... Sim... Não sei... – Ela pereceu bem confusa.

Fiquei meio decepcionado. Eu realmente queria estar em seus planos de futuro.

- Talvez você esteja neste para sempre... Mas eu não sei bem o que esperar de tudo isso. É um pouco complicado. – Admitiu.

- Mas estes momentos vão durar para sempre. Vão durar na sua memória, ou no seu coração. – Coloquei uma mecha solta de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. – Se eu pudesse congelar o tempo agora para vivê-lo para sempre com você. Eu o faria. – De repente me vi dizendo o que eu sentia no momento, para ela. Sem nem ao menos poder me controlar eu já estava falando. Bella encostou a cabeça em meu peito e eu a abracei apertado.

- Por que você é tão bom para mim Edward? – Ela perguntou baixo.

- Porque eu gosto muito de você Bella. Muito. – E ela nem sabia o quanto.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Esse Vondel Park é muito lindo. Cenário de Lua de mel mesmo!**

**Deem uma conferida no cenário! É lindo.**

**Vamos ao próximo?**


	45. Capítulo 45 : Decisão

CAPÍTULO 45 – Decisão

**Bella – PV**

O que Edward me disse no parque me deixou um pouco indecisa. Naquele momento eu estava me decidindo sobre contar a ele tudo de uma vez. Eu não sei qual seria a reação dele ao me ouvir, mas eu realmente estava deliberando a idéia...

Fomos almoçar em um restaurante próximo ao parque.

A comida era muito boa e semelhante à da América. Me senti realmente em casa.

- Podemos voltar ao Vondel Park? – Perguntei a Edward assim que terminamos de comer.

- Claro que podemos. – Ele parecia querer estar lá de novo também.

Nos sentamos à beira do lago, em baixo de duas grandes árvores (**N/A: **a foto do Vondel Park está aqui: **.com/uk/system/Images/tr_amsterdam_vondelpark_560x350_VUK_** ), admirando a vista da ponte.

Edward deitou com a cabeça em meu colo, e ficou me olhando.

- O que foi? – Perguntei a ele, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente.

- Você é linda. – Ele disse.

Meu rosto estava queimando agora, um ligeiro frio no estômago. Nunca ninguém me elogiava como ele fazia.

- Acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar.

Edward sorriu.

- É que eu nunca me canso de dizer isso e nem de olhar para você.

- Você também é. – Comentei.

- Acha mesmo isso ou só está dizendo como cortesia? – Ele perguntou. Oh, Deus! Será que ele não tinha noção de o quão perfeito ele é?

- Claro que eu acho isso de verdade.

Edward sorriu e fechou os olhos. Fiquei olhando seu rosto.

Eu não via Edward como apenas um amigo. Ele era mais que isso. Eu desejei que ele não me visse só como sua amiga.

Será que algum dia ele poderia se sentir atraído por mim? Como um homem por uma mulher?

Meus pensamentos foram para minha mala no quarto do hotel.

Edward gostava de azul... Talvez eu usasse uma peça azul esta noite...

O sol começou a se pôr.

- Eu soube que vai haver um jantar de gala hoje no hotel... O que acha de irmos? – Edward perguntou assim que voltávamos para o quarto.

- Vamos. – Eu sorri para ele.

Eu me arrumei com um vestido longo rosa. Nada muito chamativo, mas que era apropriado para um jantar clássico.

Edward esta colocando a gravata. Ofereci ajuda.

Enquanto eu ajeitava o nó na sua gravata ele abraçou minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto.

- Edward... Assim eu não vou conseguir dar um nó descente. – Eu ri enquanto ele me beijava na bochecha.

- Depois eu acerto. – Ele riu e buscou meus lábios para um beijo.

No jantar uma banda tocava piano, violino e saxofone.

Peixe ao molho de mel e manjericão. (**N/A: **não sei se isso existe, muito menos sei se é bom. Só sei que me veio uma idéia louca na cabeça e coloquei aí).

- Quer dançar comigo senhora Cullen? – Edward estendeu a mão para mim em um gesto tão formal quanto o jantar de gala.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

- Praticar, lembra? – Ele riu.

Eu ri.

- Você me convenceu senhor Cullen.

Enquanto dançávamos eu fiquei imaginando qual seria a reação dele quando eu usasse uma das lingeries que Alice colocou na mala.

Ficamos no restaurante por mais algum tempo.

- Quer pedir uma sobremesa? – Edward me mostrou o cardápio.

- Quero. – Olhei no cardápio e vi um nome promissor: cascata de chocolate. Eu não sabia bem o que era, mas se tinha chocolate deveria ser bom. – Uma cascata de chocolate.

Ele concordou e ia chamar o garçom.

- Edward... A gente pode pedir para ele entregar lá no quarto? Acho que quero subir.

Ele me olhou.

- Está se sentindo bem? – Ele perguntou meio preocupado.

- Sim. Estou bem. Só um pouco cansada, talvez. – Menti. Eu esperava que ele acreditasse na minha mentira desta vez, e ele pareceu acreditar.

- Tudo bem. – Ele chamou o garçom e pediu que entregassem no quarto.

Nós subimos.

Nos sentamos no sofá da sala. Ele estava em um canto do sofá e eu no outro. Eu mexia meus dedos nervosamente.

- Está nervosa? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu? Não... Por quê? – Eu quase gaguejei.

Ele levantou e sentou mais perto de mim. Pegando minhas mãos.

- Por que está mexendo as mãos. – Ele riu. Edward me conhecia tão bem. Eu não podia mentir para ele. – Está nervosa? – Ele perguntou mais uma vez.

- Um pouco. – Confessei, mas eu já estava mais calma do que quando chegamos aqui.

- Vai me dizer o motivo de estar nervosa? – Ele me incentivou a falar. Ele colocou a mão sob meu queixo. – Bella... Eu disse que não vou fazer nada que você não queira, não disse? – Ele suspirou.

- Eu confio em você. – Era a verdade. – Eu só preciso ir ao... Ao banheiro. – Falei me levantando.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Isso Bellinha! Agindo, agindo. Assim que eu gosto.**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Cascata de chocloate? nhamnham. Até eu quero. E com um acompanhamento de Edward Cullen é ainda mais gostoso 'hohoh' *-***

**Aiai. Não sou pervertida. Mas é que se trata de Edward Cullen néh gente?**


	46. Capítulo 46 : Lingerie azul

CAPÍTULO 46 – Lingerie azul

**Edward – PV**

_Eu queria saber o motivo de tanto nervosismo de Bella. Ela decidiu subir e estava nervosa por ficar sozinha comigo._

_Quando ela foi para o banheiro alguém bateu à porta, eu fui atender e era do serviço de quarto nos trazendo a sobremesa._

_Deixaram o carrinho dentro do quarto e eu agradeci._

_Tirei minha gravata e deixei pendurada em torno do pescoço._

_Abri a tampa da bandeja e vi uma verdadeira casta de chocolate. Em volta tinham morangos para regar no chocolate._

_Ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e fechar._

_- Olha Bella, tem até morang... – Eu parei de falar assim que a vi entrar na sala. Ela usava uma lingerie azul._

_Um espartilho com fitas e rendas estava preso a uma liga em uma meia na altura da coxa. Eu fiquei totalmente e completamente sem palavras._

_Ela estava ainda mais bonita do que no meu sonho. Ainda mais atraente..._

_- Você não... Gostou? – Ela perguntou um pouco insegura. O quê? Ela pensava mesmo que eu não a tinha achado linda?_

_- Claro que eu gostei. Eu só fiquei meio... Sem palavras. – Eu ri um pouco nervoso e passei a mão no cabelo. _

_Ela sorriu._

_- E então... O que acha? – Ela deu uma volta e eu a olhei._

_- Você está... Sexy._

_Ela veio andando em minha direção, já que eu não tinha me movido um centímetro sequer._

_Senti meu coração acelerar quando ela estava à minha frente agora._

_Ela pegou as duas pontas da gravata que estava pendurada em meu pescoço e puxou de leve, o que me fez dar um passo na direção dela._

_- Edward, eu sei que não vai fazer nada que eu não queira. Mas e se eu tiver certeza do que eu quero? – Ela perguntou baixo. Sua voz doce e linda ainda mais atraente para mim._

_- O que você quer? – Perguntei para ter certeza do que ela queria._

_- Eu quero você Edward. – Ela disse sem hesitar._


	47. Capítulo 47 : Morango e chocolate

**ATENÇÃO:** hj eu começo a postar uma nova fic. O nome dela é You Set me Free. Deem uma passada lá para ver pelo menos o resumo. Se gostarem continuem lendo e comentem depois :)

Muchísimas gracias.

CAPÍTULO 47 – Morango e chocolate

**Bella – PV**

- Eu quero você Edward. – Afirmei sem hesitar. – Edward... Eu preciso saber se você corresponde ao que eu quero agora. – Deixei claro quais eram as minhas intenções e eu queria saber se ele também sentia o mesmo.

- Eu também quero você Bella. – Ele sorriu. Era o que bastava para eu ter a certeza do que estava fazendo. – Quer morangos? – Ele me perguntou.

- Quero.

Ele passou um morango no chocolate.

Enquanto isso eu o olhava. Ele estava lindo. A gravata pendurava do pescoço, a camisa aberta dois botões e seu cabelo castanho estava menos bagunçado que o normal.

Edward me deu um morango na boca. Eu fiz o mesmo com ele. Depois, quando ele foi me dar outro morango, senti uma gota quente de chocolate escorrer em meu queixo.

Edward, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, aproximou seu rosto do meu e beijou meu queixo, limpando o chocolate com a língua e beijando o local.

Eu peguei um pouco de chocolate com o dedo e passei em meus lábios.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- Acho que tem um pouco de chocolate aqui. – Ele riu.

- Limpe para mim, por favor. – Eu pedi na maior cara de pau.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus. Nossas línguas se movendo em conjunto.

Depois seus lábios foram para meu pescoço e um arrepio subiu por minha coluna. Meu coração batia rápido demais. A pulsação martelava em meus ouvidos.

Edward. Me puxou mais contra seu corpo. Sua mão desceu de minha cintura para meu quadril.

- Edward. – Eu disse seu nome em meio a um sussurro.

Ele parou de me beijar, por quê?

- Bella, você quer que eu pare? – Ele perguntou.

- Não. Não Edward, não quero que você pare. – Falei com toda a certeza.

Ele voltou a me beijar, mas agora com mais intensidade.

Entre o mínimo espaço que havia entre nos eu tentei desabotoar sua camisa. Meus dedos estavam trêmulos. Ele, parecendo tão impaciente quanto eu, me ajudou abrindo os botões restantes.

Ele se livrou dela e eu olhei para seu corpo, tão perfeito e definido. Aquilo foi o suficiente para me deixar sem ar.

Edward me abraçou me levantando do chão. Eu passei as pernas em sua cintura. Ele me levou para o quarto.

Edward me deitou cuidadosamente na cama. Eu soltei a liga da meia que a prendia. Edward puxou cada meia, sempre olhando em meus olhos. Era como se ele quisesse ter a certeza de que eu não ia voltar atrás no que tinha dito a ele. Mas eu estava certa. Eu não ia voltar atrás agora.

Edward beijou minha perna até a altura do joelho. Uma de cada vez. Meu coração podia acelerar mais? A resposta é sim. Torci para não ter um ataque do coração.

Suas mãos foram para minha cintura e ele olhou o espartilho cheio de fita entrelaçada e amarrado por um laço que estava no topo do espartilho. Em meu busto.

Eu peguei sua mão e coloquei na ponta do laço. A respiração dele era mais rápida que o normal. Edward puxou lentamente laço e ele se desfez.

Edward me beijou mais uma vez e eu senti que suas mãos puxavam a fita, afrouxando o espartilho.

Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo e eu o puxei para mais perto de mim. Ele estava tendo o cuidado de não me deixar sentir seu peso sobre mim, mas eu o puxei para mais perto.

Edward puxou minha perna e a colocou em seu quadril. Seus lábios beijaram meu pescoço e seguiu uma trilha até onde o meu colo, até a parte perto de onde o espartilho cobria. Eram beijos lentos e demorados.

Nada no mundo poderia expressar o que eu sentia neste momento. Era a melhor sensação que eu já havia experimentado em minha vida.

Até que Edward e eu nos livramos, finalmente, das nossas roupas restantes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Olha... Eu não escrevi muuuita coisa não. Mas é que eu não tenho ideia do que poderia colocar para esta fic não ficar meio que... Pervertida, ou para maiores de dezoito e coisas parecidas.**

**Deixei tudo bem suava, espero que gostem meso assim...**

**Um super beijo e lembrem-se... PASSAR NO PERFIL DA TIA FLAVINHA AQUI E COMENTAR A NOVA FIC :D**

**BeijoOs!**


	48. Capítulo 48 : Café na cama

CAPÍTULO 48 – Café na cama

**Edward PV**

Acordei com um lindo anjo em meus braços. Seu sorriso suave era tranqüilo e imperturbável. Como se aquele sorriso nunca tivesse saído dali, estava gravado em sua face encantadora. Os sonhos que habitavam sua inconsciência pareciam agradáveis. Eu queria rir e gritar para quem quisesse ouvir o quanto eu amava Bella. Era uma verdade absoluta depois da noite anterior. Estava claro para mim.

Me levantei com cuidado para não acordá-la. Fui ao banheiro e coloquei apenas um roupão preto. Eram oito horas da manhã e o céu de Amsterdã anunciava um dia claro e um céu isento de nuvens.

Liguei para os serviços do hotel e pedi que me trouxessem um café da manhã. Pedi algo mais especial, já que eu pretendia levar na cama para Bella.

Depois de fazer o pedido, eu voltei para o quarto e me sentei na beirada da cama e fiquei olhando aquela que era a mulher da minha vida dormir.

- Edward. – Seus lábios pronunciaram o meu nome de forma doce.

- Estou aqui meu amor. – Respondi de bom grado.

- Eu te amo. – Ela suspirou e eu gelei instantaneamente.

_Ela está inconsciente Edward_! Lembrei a mim mesmo. Mas a forma como ela falou parecia tão verdadeira. Era como se ela estivesse totalmente ciente do que falava.

_Ah! Pare com isso Edward!_

- Eu também te amo. – Sussurrei.

A campainha do quarto tocou e atendi para receber o serviço de quarto. A camareira - que não parecia ter mais de trinta anos- assim que abri a porta, ficou parada na soleira da porta. Seus olhos me avaliaram por um momento e depois ela abaixou o rosto. Eu não entendia o porquê de algumas mulheres se portarem desta forma perto de mim.

- Desculpe senhor. – Ela pediu, constrangida, e entrou para fazer uma rápida limpeza da sala, deixando meu café na mesa. Antes de sair ela me deu mais uma rápida olhada. Ok! Isso era incômodo demais. Mas eu somente fiz foi revirar os olhos.

Tomei meu rápido café e preparei uma bandeja para levar para Bella na cama.

Coloquei a bandeja no meu lado da cama e me sentei em um pequeno sofá no canto do quarto, esperando por ela acordar. Aproveitei e preparei a hidromassagem para um banho.

Depois de algum tempo ela se mexeu um pouco e espreguiçou-se. Eu me levantei e fui sentar próximo a ela. Acariciei seu rosto levemente. Os lindos olhos cor de chocolate se abriram.

- Bom dia Bela adormecida. – Eu sorri.

- Bom dia. – Suas bochechas coraram e ela sorriu. – Que horas são? – Ela olhou para a janela.

- Dez e cinco. – Conferi no relógio.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Bella começou a se levantar, mas então caiu sentada, puxando o lençol para cima do corpo. Me lançou um olhar de desculpas. Seu rosto adquirindo um tom escarlate.

Eu suspirei.

- Bella, amor, eu quero que saiba que não me arrependo de nada que fizemos ontem. – Acariciei seu rosto que começava a ficar menos vermelho. – Você se arrepende?

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

- Não! Não me arrependo de nada também. – Afirmou. Depois colocou a mão em meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo.

Peguei uma torrada e passei geléia de framboesa, dando-a na boca dela. Por sua expressão ela pareceu gostar.

- Olha que eu posso me acostumar com isso. – Um sorriso brincalhão surgiu em seu rosto.

- Olha que eu não me importaria de fazer isso todos os dias de nossas vidas. – Falei seriamente. A expressão de Bella ficou indecifrável por alguns instantes.

- Não mesmo? – Perguntou inesperadamente.

- Você merece ser tratada como uma princesa todos os dias. – Pisquei para ela, que voltou a corar.

- Edward... – Ela começou, mas parou.

- Diga. – Incentivei. Ela pareceu deliberar por um instante.

- Porque você faz isso...? – Não entendi o que ela queria dizer, e ela viu minha dúvida. – Quero dizer... Eu não mereço isso tudo. Você é bom demais para mim.

- Como é? – Perguntei indignado.

- Olha só para você e agora para mim. – Ela apontou para si mesma.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha sem entender.

- Você é inteligente, educado, incrível e lindo. Eu sou comum. – Disse com desprezo de si mesma.

Balancei a cabeça em discordância.

- Bella... Bella. Eu não sou tudo isso.

- Claro que é! – Ela me cortou.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu não sou e você não tem nada de comum. Você pode até olhar para si mesma e não ver o quão inteligente, sensível e inacreditável que é... Mas não pode mudar o que eu vejo em você. Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. – Declarei.

Ela bufou.

- Bella... – Eu peguei seu rosto entre as mãos. – Eu estou falando sério.

- Sério? – Ela deu um meio sorriso.

Eu sorri.

- Sabe... Ontem você me deixou sem palavras com aquela lingerie azul. – Confessei meio envergonhado. – Me desculpe. – Pedi.

- Edward, bobinho. – Ela riu. – Quem deveria ficar com vergonha e pedir desculpas sou eu. Já que a intenção era minha.

Estreitei os olhos de brincadeira e nós dois rimos juntos.

- Você é o Edward Perfeito Cullen. – Ela disse.

- Ah, é? Se eu sou esse daí, então você é a Isabella Linda Cullen. – Falei e a beijai. – Eu estou longe de ser perfeito, Bella.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Pode até ser... Mas para _mim_ você é perfeito. – Falou timidamente.

Um silêncio agradável se instalou no quarto enquanto ela comia o café.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Galerinhaa...**

**Aqui estou eu de volta postando a fic! Não, eu não sumi e não desisti de postar. Eu fiquei uns dias sem internet e quando ela voltou, finalmente, eu não consegui acessar sites, entre eles o FANFICTION. E para piorar eu tive até que formatar meu pc e PERDI TODOS OS MEUS ARQUIVOS. (buááá). Fotos, vídeos, e os capítulos da fic que eu tinha adiantado para postar quando a net voltasse.**

**Quem me acompanha sabe que eu não deixo este tempo assim sem postar! Ouseja, se eu, por algum motivo que não avisei com antecedência, não postar por algum tempo é pq aconteceu algum probleminha. Mas ESTOU DE VOLTA!**

**Peço desculpas, mesmo que não tenha sido por maldade minha, para todas vcs que gostam da fic. Não pude avisar pq fui pêga de desprevenida.**

**Um aviso: vou terminar a fic esta semana e vou postá-la logo tbm. Vai até o capítulo 55 mais ou menos.**

**Não vou postar hj a fic YOU SET ME FREE, peço que tenham paciencia comigo (*olhinhos pidões*)**

**E que comentem apesar de tudo aqui nestes capítulos que posto hj.**

**Ahhhh... Gente, as coisas estão meio lights entre os dois. Eu não vou colocar lemons aqui. É que eu tenho seventeen years e não tenho esta experiência para escrever cenas mais completas e calientes (rsrs). Então vou colocar assim mais 'leve'. Mas espero que tenha ficado pelo menos romantico o suficiente... :)**

**UM SUPER BEIJO!**


	49. Capítulo 49 : Doce despertar

CAPÍTULO 49 – Doce despertar

**Bella PV**

A noite de ontem foi mágica. De repente não existia o mundo. Existíamos apenas eu e Edward. Senti sensações que eu nunca havia experimentado em toda a minha vida. Eu estava tentada a pensar que tudo não passara de um sonho. Como sempre tudo parecia bom de mais para ser verdade quando eu estava com Edward. Mas assim que abri meus olhos, em um doce despertar, me deparei com a face do um lindo deus grego. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda eram penetrantes e encantadores.

- Bom dia Bela adormecida. – Ele sorriu torto. Meu sorriso favorito.

- Bom dia. – Sorri sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. – Que horas são? – Olhei para a janela. A claridade era intensa então me perguntei o quão tarde seria.

- Dez e cinco. – Edward olhou no relógio.

Caramba! Eu dormi demais. E num lugar como esse, dormir muito era desperdício de tempo. Levantei-me depressa demais para então perceber que eu não estava usando nenhuma roupa. Isso era no mínimo constrangedor. O que Edward estava pensando sobre mim, depois de ontem?

Ele suspirou.

- Bella, amor, eu quero que saiba que não me arrependo de nada que fizemos ontem. – Ele acariciou meu rosto e em seus olhos a sinceridade era notável. – Você se arrepende?

O que? Ele pensava que _eu _estava arrependida?

- Não! Não me arrependo de nada também. – Afirmei e aproximei nossos rostos para um beijo.

Ele era com certeza o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher.

Comi o café que ele me trouxe na cama.

Depois que terminei, nós ficamos em silêncio nos olhando por instantes. A ponta dos dedos dele passearam vagarosamente em meu braço.

- O que você acha de eu e você usarmos a hidromassagem...? – Disse ele deixando o convite em aberto para que eu pudesse recusar se quisesse.

- Acho que seria uma boa idéia. – Falei meio sorrindo.

Edward me pegou no colo, como do dia em que chegamos no quarto, e o lençol que me cobria caiu no chão, revelando meu corpo com a ausência de roupas. Naquele momento eu não senti constrangimento. Eu sabia que, mesmo que não fosse amor, Edward sentia algo especial por mim. E eu o amava.

No banheiro ele me colocou sobre meus próprios pés. Seus olhos verdes estavam mais escuros do que eu jamais vira. Aqueles olhos intensos e lindos me olhavam cuidadosamente, como se quisessem memorizar cada traço meu. Edward vestia um roupão preto. Achei injusto que somente ele pudesse me _ver. _Puxei a tira que prendia o roupão e Edward o tirou. Ele era lindo. Agora com minha consciência sã, eu podia vê-lo por inteiro.

A mão de Edward foi para minha nuca e ele me aproximou de si, para me beijar com uma necessidade repentina. Com nossos corpos juntos e sem tecido quebrando a nossa proximidade completa, a eletricidade que percorria meu corpo era intensa. Cada terminação nervosa de meu sistema parecia um fio desencapado.

Depois de um beijo que me deixou completamente sem ar, nós entramos na hidromassagem de água morna e espumante. Edward me fez sentar de costas para ele, colocando de lado meu cabelo para que seus lábios pudessem beijar minha nuca. Os arrepios que eu sentia por cada vértebra de minha coluna eram instantâneos para cada beijo. No espaço entre meu pescoço e meu ombro ele beijou mais demoradamente e eu sentia seus dentes raspando em minha pele de leve.

_Por favor_, chamem um paramédico! Uma jovem recém casada está tendo um ataque cardíaco por causa de seu marido lindo e sexy!

Edward passou a beijar minha orelha, de novo distribuindo pequenas mordiscadas em meu lóbulo. Aquilo era demais para mim!

Virei-me de frente para ele. Agora era o momento de fazê-lo "sofrer" um pouco. Mordi o lábio de leve e sorri um tanto maliciosa. Edward estreitou os olhos brevemente e sorriu.

Comecei a beijar sua orelha da mesma forma que ele fizera comigo. Ouvi um leve gemido sair de seus lábios e com isso eu ri de satisfação. Edward capturou meus lábios. Ele mordeu de leve meu lábio inferior e depois sua língua passou no local da mordida.

Ele colocou as mãos em meu quadril e apertou com uma forma um pouco maior que a normal, me aproximando mais de seu corpo.

- Seja minha outra vez, Bella. – Ele sussurrou com uma voz extremamente sexy em meu ouvido.

Eu também queria Edward mais uma vez. Isso era fato.

Mais uma vez nos entregamos um ao outro, sem restrições.

.

.

.

Depois de um banho mais demorado que o habitual nós descemos para almoçar e seguimos para uma praça que ficava de frente para o hotel.

- Vamos andar de bicicleta? – Edward disse com um sorriso encantador.

Eu fiz uma careta.

- Não sei se sou boa nisso.

Edward riu.

- Podemos andar em uma de dois lugares como aquela. – Ele apontou para uma bicicleta dupla.

Alugamos uma daquelas. Sentei na parte da frente e Edward na de trás. Era fácil andar com alguém mais equilibrado que eu. Sentir o vento fresco em meu rosto era uma sensação incrível. Abri meus braços para deixar que o vento passasse por meu corpo.

Paramos algumas quadras depois em um jardim cheio grandes árvores e canteiros bem cultivados.

Edward encostou a bicicleta em uma das grandes árvores e nós nos sentamos na grama, olhando o imenso jardim. Ele me puxou e eu me aninhei em seu peito.

Já pensou em ter filhos? – Ele me perguntou de repente.

- Sim. – Falei francamente. – E você?

Ele levantou os ombros.

- De vez em quando. – Sorriu torto. – Quantos quer ter?

Pensei realmente no que responder. Eu imaginava ter filhos, mas não a quantidade.

- Dois, eu acho.

- Dois é um numero bom. – Ele pegou uma mecha de meu cabelo e começou a brincar distraidamente. – Imagina como eles podem ser? – Eu quase engasguei com a pergunta. Sempre que eu imaginava meus filhos, eu os via a imagem e perfeição de Edward. Só agora eu percebera isso.

- Não. – Menti. – Mas espero que eles sejam parecidos com o pai.

- E por que não com você? – Edward pareceu surpreso.

- Não quero estragá-los. – Eu não queria que meus filhos tivessem a minha imagem simples e sem graça.

Edward bufou.

- Você não vai estragá-los, Bella. Pelo contrário... Eles vão ficar ainda mais bonitos. – Ele estava sério.

- E como você imagina os seus filhos. – Desviei o foco.

- Acho que prefiro uma boa divisão. – Ele disse complacente. – Eu gostaria muito que fosse uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuros, quase pretos. – Edward me olhos profundamente, e acariciou minha bochecha. – Olhos cor de chocolate encantadores, bochechas coradas.

Ok! Isso foi bem estranho. Ele parecia estar me descrevendo.

- Hmmm... Prefiro olhos verdes. – Brinquei. Ele semicerrou os olhos. – Quem sabe um lindo menino? – Eu o provoquei. – Um menino com cabelo castanho claro bem bagunçado... Olhos verdes. – Eu ri.

- Quem sabe os dois? São dois filhos, lembra? – Ele olhou para baixo e depois para mim novamente. – Uma combinação perfeita e única.

Por esta eu não esperava. Ele estava planejando seus filhos como se eu fosse a mãe deles.

- Perfeita, mas um tanto ilusória. – Sorri tristemente.

- Talvez. – Ele sorriu. – Mas não impossível, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer. Ou talvez tivesse entendido, mas não quisesse assimilar as coisas.

- Como assim? – Perguntei. Edward colocou o dedo sobre meus lábios.

- Shh... – Ele me silenciou e me deu um beijo, me deitando suavemente na grama.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**E aí, e aí, e aí.. O que acharam?**

**Estou desculpada por minha ausência? *-***

**Sexta tem mais! Eu prometo!**

**Já deixo avisado que só ficarei ausente se algo imprevisível acontecer!**


	50. Capítulo 50 : Lembranças e maturidade

CAPÍTULO 50 – Lembranças e maturidade

**Edward – **PV

Esconder meus sentimentos por Bella estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Me controlar estava ficando quase impossível. Toda vez que estávamos próximos eu sentia o impulso de beijá-la, de tocá-la. Eu estava quase me declarando para ela. Eu precisava dizer tudo de uma vez. Mas não seria aqui e agora. Eu a levaria a um lugar especial primeiro e lá diria tudo.

- Vamos voltar para o hotel? – Perguntei. – Quero lhe dar uma coisa. – Bella me olhou suspeitosamente, mas assentiu.

Quando chegamos ao hotel eu peguei dentro de minha mala uma caixinha comprida de veludo azul.

- Vem comigo. – Peguei a mão dela e a levei para ficar de frente para o espelho grande na sala do quarto.

Abri a caixa e peguei o colar Cullen que, certamente, Bella já teria visto ou ouvido falar

Ela me olhou e depois virou de costas para mim, ficando de frente para o espelho, levantando o cabelo.

- Aceite isto senhora Cullen. – Eu coloquei o colar em seu pescoço.

- Edward, você sabe que isto não é para ser meu. – Disse colocando a mão sobre o brasão.

- Você é a atual proprietária dele, isso não se discute. – Finalizei esta conversa desnecessária. Ela permaneceu olhando o colar no espelho.

- Onde está a sua representação de um Cullen, Edward? – Ela sorriu timidamente.

- Não costumo usar... Depois que fui para a América eu nunca o coloquei.

- Você deveria usar, sabe disso. – Disse em um tom repreensivo, mas virou e abraçou minha cintura com um sorriso gentil e doce.

- Eu o levo guardado para onde vou. – Confessei.

- Está aqui com você? – Sua expressão era surpresa.

- É. Está. – Falei meio sem graça. Passei a mão no cabelo.

- Posso ver, por favor? – Seus olhos brilharam e ela mordeu o lábio inferior bem de leve, o que me distraiu um pouco. Ela era curiosa. Isso era tão... _Bella. _Ela ainda esperava a minha resposta, e seu rosto já ficava um pouco decepcionado, pensando que eu não iria mostrá-la.

- Desculpe... É que eu só estava curiosa. – Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

- Bella, amor, como eu poderia negar algo a você? – O sorriso iluminou seu rosto. – Vou pegar agora mesmo.

Ela tirou os braços de minha cintura e eu fui ao quarto.

- É tão bonita. – Bella analisava a munhequeira entre os dedos. – Pode colocar para eu ver? – Mais uma vez eu não tinha como negar a ela com aquela carinha de criança pidona. Coloquei minha munhequeira e a coloquei em meu pulso. Olhar para ela, ali de onde nunca deveria ter sido tirada como fiz, me trouxe lembranças do tempo em que eu morava em Londres com a minha família.

- Por que deixou de usar? – A curiosidade, mais uma vez, evidente na voz de Bella.

- Tempos de rebeldia. Quando fui para a América eu tinha raiva de meu pai... – Sorri tristemente.

Ela ficou me olhando e suspirou.

- Não seria hora de voltar a usar? – Ela perguntou.

Pensei sobre. Afinal, eu e meu pai estávamos finalmente nos acertando.

- É, eu acho que sim. – Concordei.

Eu me sentia preparado para voltar a usar algo que representava a minha família.

- Sabe Bella... Apesar de tudo, nós éramos uma família unida, que ajudava um ao outro quando era necessário. Meus pais nunca nos deixaram faltar nada... E foi somente por meu pai querer que seus dois filhos seguissem a mesma profissão, foi que toda a briga entre nós começou. Eu não aceitei ser comparado à Emmett, de certa forma. Não queria fazer o que meu primogênito fazia. Isso me pareceu injusto. Não havia necessidade de tudo isso. Toda essa briga foi desnecessária. Eu poderia ter simplesmente tomado o rumo que meu pai me indicara.

Bella me escutava com muita atenção.

- Mas você não queria isso Edward. Como ia fazer algo que não queria? – Sempre compreensiva, ela tentou me acalmar.

- Não sei muito bem o que eu queria, na verdade. Provavelmente eu não aceitei porque estava sob pressão. Talvez tivesse sido mais fácil eu ter agido de forma mais madura. E isso me faltou, na época; maturidade. Eu errei. Talvez a culpa tenha sido minha.

- Edward, todo mundo comete erros. Você era jovem, não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo...

- Como eu pude ser tão imaturo? – Queixei-me de mim mesmo.

- Não coloque a culpa em si mesmo. Por que faz isso? Não é justo! – Ela pegou meu rosto entre as mãos. – O que importa é que agora você parece ter aprendido sua lição. Isso mostra o quão responsável e maturo é agora. Não fique assim meu amor, não fique. – Eu sorri um pouco. – Vai dar tudo certo a partir de agora. – Sua voz era tranqüila e me ajudou a me acalmar.

- Sim. Vai dar tudo certo por que você está comigo. – Isso era a verdade.

- Vou estar sempre com você. – Ela disse com confiança e eu desejei que aquele sempre fosse realmente existir.

- Sempre?

- Sempre que precisar de mim vou estar com você.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(*Títulozinho mais xinfrim, kkkkk*)**

**Nada de ruim me aconteceu e como prometido está aí mais um capítulo!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! Vc são d++++++**

**Por isso que dá gosto de escrever!**

**Fico tão happy que vcs tenham sentido minha falta. Senti falta de vcs tbm! Obrigada pelo elogio de vcs, viu? Muitíiissimo brigada.**

**E então o que acharam deste capítulo que postei agora?**

**Edward num momento nostalgia, tadinho. Fica assim não Eddie! Ponde contar com o apoio de todas as suas fans aqui!**

**heheheheh**

**vamos ao próximo?**


	51. Capítulo 51 : Necessidades

Deem uma passada lá na minha outra fic: YOU SET ME FREE! Tem capítulo novo...

E comentem.. Please?

BjO

* * *

CAPÍTULO 51 – Necessidades

**Bella – **PV

Tive que me controlar para não chorar na frente de Edward. Tudo o que eu não podia fazer era chorar no momento em que eu queria passar tranqüilidade e confiança para ele. Ele estava em um momento difícil, refletindo sobre tudo o que passou nos últimos anos de sua vida. E eu não agüentava vê-lo se culpando e nem mesmo sofrendo por causa disso.

Tentei recuperar a nossa alegria de antes. Conversamos sobre coisas mais comuns e depois pedimos o nosso jantar. Quando fomos nos preparar para dormir eu lembrei que não tinha "nada" para vestir. Nada no sentido decente e confortável.

Optei por uma camisola preta de rendas, que, ao julgar pela aparência, eram francesas.

_Alice_!

Minha cunhadinha querida me paga!

Enquanto Edward estava no banheiro eu fiquei mais uma vez olhando o colar no espelho. Ele era tão bonito. Desejei tê-lo para sempre. Que ele fosse meu e de mais nenhuma outra.

Vi Edward apareceu por trás de mim no espelho. Em seus lábios estava aquele sorriso torto que eu simplesmente amava.

Seus braços envolveram minha cintura e seu corpo estava junto ao meu. Ele me olhava intensamente, mesmo que pelo espelho. Edward aproximou a boca de minha orelha.

- Não me canso de dizer o quanto eu te acho linda.

Ai Deus! Como este homem me fazia ficar louca por ele!

- Você é incrível Isabella Cullen. – Ele disse e beijou demoradamente o meu pescoço. Meu coração reagia a seus beijos. As batidas eram o triplo do normal.

- Você se arrependeu de ter saído de casa? – Perguntei para resgatar meu autocontrole.

Edward suspirou e me abraçou mais forte.

- Cheguei a me arrepender algumas vezes. Por causa de minha mãe e de Alice, que era muito apegadas a mim. Mas como o tempo nos ajuda a superar, foi o que fiz. Mas de alguns tempos para cá eu não me arrependo de ter ido para Nova Iorque. – Ele sorriu. – E sabe por quê?

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Porque se eu nunca tivesse ido embora, quem sabe se eu não estaria brigado ainda com o meu pai? Talvez eu fosse um cara rebelde? Quem sabe teria dado muito desgosto para minha família? Porque se eu nunca tivesse ido embora... Talvez eu nunca tivesse conhecido você. Eu nunca teria tido a oportunidade de conhecer uma mulher incrível... Talvez eu tivesse uma visão completamente distorcida do casamento. – Nós rimos juntos. Edward me virou para ficar de frente para ele. A distância entre nós era inexistente. E seu rosto estava a apenas centímetros do meu. – Talvez... Eu nunca conheceria o melhor beijo que já experimentei em toda a minha vida.

Depois de dizer isso ele encostou seus lábios nos meus. Eu prendi meus dedos em seu cabelo. Logo o chão sob meus pés não existia. Edward me carregava no colo para o quarto.

Ele me deitou na cama e inclinou-se sobre mim, evitando que eu sentisse seu peso.

- Bella. Minha Bella. – Disse em meu ouvido. – Eu gosto muito de você.

Senti borboletas em meu estômago. Tamanha era a verdade em suas palavras.

- Eu também gosto muito de você Edward. – Tentei soar com a mesma intensidade de suas que palavras.

Ele me olhou e sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- Gosto mais de você do que você de mim. – Disse convicto.

- Não pode ter certeza disso. – Falei um pouco frustrada. Ele não fazia idéia de como eu gostava dele.

- Eu sei que gosto. – Ele deu de ombros.

Não gostei disso. Ele apenas gostava de mim. Eu o amava.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Prove para mim, então, que eu estou errado. – Fiquei sem ação. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como poderia provar isso para ele. O que ele esperava que eu fizesse?

- Viu como eu gosto mais? – Ele suspirou tristemente.

Então eu tive uma idéia.

Empurrei Edward de lado e sentei em sua barriga, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Peguei suas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e prendendo-as ao lado de seu corpo.

- E como _você _pode provar para mim que está certo? – A surpresa que estava em seu rosto deu lugar a uma expressão de divertimento. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Olha que eu tenho como provar. – Ele me provocou.

- Vem em frente.

- Tudo bem, então. Vou provar para você amanhã. – Edward concordou.

- Edward Cullen, não venha me enrolar. – Eu ri e apertei mais sua mão.

- Eu nunca farei isso com você, meu amor. – Ele pareceu realmente ofendido. – Eu só quero te levar a um lugar especial para me... – Ele parou a frase de repente.

- Para que? – Perguntei.

- Para que eu possa provar isso a você. – Ele pareceu ansioso.

- Espero que realmente não esteja me enrolando. Se não vai sofrer as conseqüências. – Fiz uma falsa ameaça.

- Hmmm... Posso saber o que pretende fazer comigo? - O sorriso malicioso voltou à sua boca perfeita.

Soltei suas mãos e coloquei as minhas apoiadas na cama, uma de cada lado de sua cabeça. Ele aproveitou as mãos livres e as colocou em meu quadril.

- Pretendo torturar você com beijos, até que você me peça para parar. – Era uma ameaça séria, apesar de tudo.

Edward riu alto.

- Eu não tenho o que temer, mas para mim não seria nenhuma tortura você me beijar. – Ele colocou meu cabelo atrás da orelha e colocou a mão em minha nuca, me puxando para um beijo daqueles que deveria ser considerado um crime de 'lesão psicológica'. – Me torture então, Isabella. – Ele pediu.

Aquilo foi um pedido ao qual eu não tive como recusar. Isso abriu a comporta e meu desejo por Edward, e o dele por mim, viessem à tona mais uma vez. Eu tinha a necessidade de estar junto dele de todas as formas humanamente possíveis. Eu precisava de nossos corpos juntos como um só. Edward parecia sentir a mesma necessidade que eu.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Aiii o Eddie me mata com esse jeitinho dele. uiui *-***

**A Bella bem que aproveita! Mas venhamos e convenhamos que ela tá é memo certa! Com um cara desses... kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Acho que a parte da amizade ficou meio que de escanteio aí néh? **

**Como será que o Edward vai provar? Ah... Já deixei uma pista no capítulo anterior. É só juntar as coisas e _voilá..._**

**Tá perto a declaração meninas.. Tá perto.**

**Passem lá na minha outra fic? Tem capítulo novo...**

**Como diz a leitora Alice Mendes e Cia... Um abraço de urso do Emmett; beijinhos com gloss e pulinhos da Alice para vcs!**

**Atéé Domingooo. ;***


	52. Capítulo 52 : Admiração

CAPÍTULO 52 – Admiração

**Edward PV**

No dia seguinte eu chamei Bella para tomar café e depois irmos dar uma volta. Não contei para onde estávamos indo. Eu pretendia fazer uma surpresa para ela levando-a ao jardim de tulipas.

Lá era o local mais bonito de Amsterdã pelo que dizia o guia turístico que vi no hotel. As fotos eram mesmo boas. Então, seria lá que eu ia me declarar para Isabella.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou curiosa ao perceber que tomávamos um rumo diferente a todos os quais já havíamos passado.

- Surpresa. – Falei sorrindo. Ela estreitou os olhos com uma suspeita.

- Está me levando ao lugar do qual me disse ontem? Para provar sua tese de gostar mais de mim do que eu de você?

- A ideia é essa. – Eu ri.

- Digo mais uma vez que está errado.

- Nada que diga vai me fazer desistir de tentar provar. – Eu disse obstinadamente.

- Boa sorte então Edward. – Ela suspirou.

- Estamos quase chegando. – Informei. Assim que chegamos à esquina eu apontei a entrada do jardim que era toda feita de ferro trabalhado com figuras complexas.

A cada segundo que nos aproximávamos da entrada eu sentia algo como adrenalina correndo por minhas veias. Uma sensação totalmente incontrolável. Eu olhava cautelosamente, pelo canto do olho, para Bella. Seu rosto era sereno e tranquilo. Ali nenhuma expressão de nervosismo. Ela estava calma demais, ao contrário de mim. Isso era de se esperar, já que ela nem imaginava o que estava para acontecer e estava convencida de que seus sentimentos por mim eram mais fortes do que os meus por ela. Ah, Bella... Como está equivocada!

Eu tinha preparado nada mentalmente do que eu iria falar. Mas neste momento eu não sabia nem como começar. Eu estava como aqueles atores que estão em prestes a entrar em sena, mas acabaram de esquecer totalmente suas falas. "Legal, eu teria de agir com o improviso!"

Por fora o jardim não era tão bonito como as fotos prometiam. Aquilo era um retrato da realidade, mas aquela realidade não se parecia nada com aquilo diante de nossos olhos. Tinha muito verde, claro. Mas nada das tulipas. Aquilo em nada se diferenciava dos outros lugares que visitamos. Será que viemos na época errada?

Olhei novamente para Bella. Ela não parecia entediada ou confusa. E se estava, soube esconder muito bem de mim. Ela me percebeu olhando-a e sorriu. Entramos no jardim e andamos poucos metros até que a vista que tivemos era como nas fotografias. Aquilo era real.

Canteiros preenchidos de tulipas de cores variadas, formando desenhos das próprias flores, lagos margeados por tulipas... Era o paraíso das flores que Bella amava.

- Este lugar é perfeito Edward. – A voz dela era quase um sussurro. Seus olhos percorriam o lugar à nossa volta com admiração. Ela mais parecia tão encantada, quando uma criança na noite de natal. Ela deu alguns passos à minha frente, girando em torno de si mesma para olhar o jardim de todos os ângulos. Ela riu alto e foi em direção à um canteiro próximo ao pequeno lago com um chafariz. Em volta, claro, cheio de tulipas.

Olhei-a por um instante, admirado com sua felicidade.

Depois me fui me sentar à sua frente. Ela ainda olhava em volta. Eu seguirei suas mãos nas minhas esperando que ela aproveitasse a onda de felicidade.

- Uau! Lugares assim só existem em sonhos. – Ela riu mais uma vez.

- Então nós dois estamos tendo o mesmo sonho. – Sorri.

Eu poderia passar toda a eternidade olhando para ele sem me cansar disso. Bella estava admirada com o lugar e eu admirado com ela.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Galeriinha.. Tá aí mais um cap.**

**Esse lugar aí de Amsterdã é perfeitíssimo! Este jardim de tulipas e simplesmente tudo! E embora eu não goste de penas... Lá tem uns pavõezinhos albinos lindos!**

**Obrigada mais uma vez pelas Reviews de vcs! Fico meuito feliz de receber a opinião de vocês sobre minha história.**

**Passem lem em YOU SET ME FREE! Deixem reviews para mim? Por favor? (*olhinhos pidões da Alice*)**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Vamos ao próximo?**


	53. Capítulo 53 : Declaração

CAPÍTULO 53 – Declaração

**Bella PV**

Geralmente nos sonhos nós não sabemos como chegamos aos lugares que vamos. Eu sabia como tinha chegado ali. E por isso - talvez só por isso – eu soubesse que não estava sonhando. Edward fazia aquilo parecer ainda menos real. Pessoas como ele em lugares como esse estão bem perto de ser o paraíso. Eu não estava pronta para acordar se aquilo realmente fosse um sonho.

Encantada com o lugar, eu nem me dera conta de que Edward me estava me olhando. Foi quando percebi que senti meu rosto esquentar. Ele sorriu torto.

Mesmo que ele tivesse me trazido neste lugar tão maravilhoso, eu sabia que aquilo não provava que ele gostava mais de mim, como dizia. Baixei minha cabeça meio decepcionada e eu não queria que ele visse isso, afinal... Ele tinha se esforçado.

Seu dedo indicador ficou sob meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto para que eu olhasse em seus olhos. Tive que montar uma máscara para esconder minha decepção. Dei um sorriso fraco. Isso deve ter revelado meu estado.

- Eu _ainda _vou provar para você. – Era como se ele tivesse lido minha mente, literalmente. A prova de que eu era mesmo uma péssima mentirosa.

Esperei que ele me convencesse. Que ele _tentasse!_

Edward arrancou uma tulipa vermelha do canteiro e ficou olhando para ela em sua mão. Passaram-se minutos longos até que ele começou a falar.

- Você sabe que cada flor tem um significado? – Perguntou. Eu não sabia onde ele queria chegar com isso, mas respondi com sinceridade.

- Não.

- Cada flor destas, com suas respectivas cores, expressam um sentimento diferente. – Ele continuou a examinar a tulipa. – E assim como todas as outras... Está tulipa vermelha tem seu significado.

Fiquei curiosa para saber qual era, e porque o significado daquela tulipa tinha importância neste momento.

- E qual o significado desta? – Perguntei e Edward me olhou, seu rosto indecifrável.

- O amor puro e verdadeiro. Uma declaração de amor... – Ele pegou minha mão e nela depositou a tulipa. – E está aqui a prova de que eu gosto mais de você do que o contrário.

Minha boca se abriu, mas eu não pronunciei uma sequer palavra. O que _aquilo_ significava? Vendo o ar da dúvida, ele continuou.

- O que eu sinto por você, Bella, é como o significado desta tulipa vermelha. Um amor puro e verdadeiro. Eu amor você Isabella Marie Cullen.

Fiquei sem palavras. Nem ao menos sabia como respirar. Estava lutando para ter uma síncope; tudo à minha volta pareceu girar 360º diante dos meus olhos. Puxei o ar com força, obrigando-o a entrar em meus pulmões e aquilo ardeu como se fosse a primeira vez que o ar entrava pelo meu nariz. O coração estava fora do ritmo, palpitando com uma frequência errática.

As coisas pararam de girar e as cores à minha volta pareciam mais vívidas e brilhantes. Principalmente a cor verde dos olhos de Edward. Agora eram mais lindos do que nunca. Um brilho incomum.

- Eu não entendo... E o que você disse sobre...

Ele balançou a cabeça em desapontamento consigo mesmo.

- O pior erro que cometi foi ter feito aquela promessa idiota. Quebrei minha promessa assim que a fiz. – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Eu nunca devia ter prometido não me apaixonar se eu já estava perdidamente apaixonado por você.

Meu coração tomou um ritmo afinal. Um ritmo acelerado. Como as asas de um pequeno pássaro.

- Desde o dia em que ti vi pela primeira vez, não paro de pensar em você. Nunca deixei de estar interessado em você como dei a entender lá em Londres. Não consegui mais evitar o pensamento de como seria ficar com você, abraçar você, te beijar... – Ele apertou os lábios, meio envergonhado. – Eu não te vejo só como minha amiga, Bella. Me desculpe. Eu te amo. E por isso afirmo que gosto mais de você.

Então desde sempre Edward Cullen esteve apaixonado por mim?

- Você me fez sentir mal e me torturar por um bom tempo Edward. – Confessei.

- Eu? Por quê? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Porque eu sempre me culpava por gostar mais de você do que eu deveria depois daquela sua promessa. – Falei sorrindo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram mais que o normal.

- Você está errado na sua tese mais uma vez. – Sua boca se abriu e depois ele fechou. – Eu achei que você tivesse feito a condição por minha causa, porque sabia que seria eu a acabar me apaixonando. Mas na verdade... na verdade eu não tinha como acabar me apaixonando. Eu já sentia um carinho muito grande por você. Não um carinho normal de amigos. Descobri isso em pouco menos de três semanas, mais precisamente no dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. – Eu não estava preparada para me declarar e de repente a necessidade disso se tornou maior que o meu medo. – Eu te amo Edward.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Finalmente a declaração! Uhh.**

**Que tal?**

**Eu acho as tulipas vermelhas encantadoras. Com um Edward Cullen me dando uma e se declarando, então... QUERO UM DESSE PRA MIM!**

**Quem não quer, não é verdade? Ai... ai...**

**Amanhã tem +**

**Só avidando... Amanhã é o ÚLTIMO DIA DE POSTAGEM DESTA FIC! (*chorem, pulem, gritem... enfim, façam o que quiserem*)**

**Mas não fiquem tristes - para quem gostou da minha fic - e não fiquem alegres - para quem não gostou.**

**Pq está foi a minha primeira, de muitas, fics por aqui! Como prova disso tem a minha outra que já está sendo postada.**

**Não sei bem quando é que vou postá-la, mas tem um capítulo recente lá. Deem uma passada por lá. :)**

**Beijoks**


	54. Capítulo 54 : Legalização

CAPÍTULO 54 – Legalização

**Bella PV**

– Eu te amo Edward. – Falei sem vacilar.

Edward sorriu largamente.

- Não sabe como isso soa bem para meus ouvidos. – Ele disse com uma voz tomada de emoção.

- Pode acreditar, eu sei. – Eu ri.

Edward me beijou. Um beijo de tirar o fôlego. À cada beijo que dávamos a sensação era diferente. Melhor. Talvez esta prática levasse ao aperfeiçoamento contínuo.

- Então é isso? – Encostei a testa na dele. – Nós passamos este tempo todo nos amando em segredo? – Perguntei e ele riu.

- Não foi um tempo perdido... Talvez isso tenha tornado as coisas melhores. – Abri os olhos para olhá-lo. – Nós vivemos dias maravilhosos que muitos casais, com mais tempo de união, não vivem.

Isso era verdade.

- Eu te amo. – Ele repetiu.

- Te amo. – Era tão fácil falar aquilo agora.

.

.

.

Edward e eu ficamos mais uma semana em Amsterdã, voltando para a América em uma terça feira de tarde.

Agora já íamos para a nossa nova casa.

Antes de entrar em casa, Edward me parou.

- Vamos entrar na casa de uma forma diferente. – Ele sorriu me pegando no colo. Carregava sem esforço meus cinqüenta e dois quilos.

- Você é impossível. – Revirei os olhos e ele riu.

Edward me levou até um dos quartos do andar superior. A casa agora me parecia exageradamente espaçosa.

- Nós podíamos ter ficado em seu apartamento. Me desculpe por isso...

- Desculpar pelo quê? – Perguntou sem entender ao que eu me referia.

- A gente queria mais espaço, porque não planejávamos dormir juntos, a partir de agora... E essa casa tem quartos sobrando. – Expliquei.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas em compreensão. Mas deu de ombros.

- Não tem importância se temos quartos sobrando. Afinal, podemos receber visitas e... – Ele abraçou minha cintura. – Quem sabe... Um dia a gente pode resolver aumentar a família.

Minha felicidade poderia aumentar ainda mais? Edward realmente tinha planos de ter filhos comigo.

- Acho que aqueles quartos vão servir um dia. – Eu sorri e encostei a cabeça em seu peito.

.

.

.

Aquele mês foi o melhor que já vivi em toda a minha vida. O amor estava presente como eu não sentia desde que meus pais se foram. Era tão fácil amar Edward. Tudo a minha volta parecia melhor. Era fácil encarar o mundo. Nós tínhamos entrado com o pedido de minha legalização logo na semana em que chegamos e agora estávamos esperando a conclusão do processo.

Certo dia Edward chegou em casa com uma expressão misteriosa e com as mãos escondidas nas costas.

- Por que está tão sério? – Perguntei.

- Hmmm... É que eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – Sua expressão era indecifrável.

- Que surpresa? – Me aproximei dele. – O que está escondendo aí atrás? – Perguntei tentando ver o que era. Ele não me deixou ver. – Deixa eu ver Edward. – Tentei ver o que era e de novo ele se esquivou. – Edward Cullen, melhor me mostrar isso que está escondendo! – Falei em tom de ameaça e ele riu correndo de mim. – Eu vou te pegar.

- Isso é bom. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente parado no pé da escada. – Venha me pagar Bella. – Disse e subiu as escadas correndo, agora eu podia ver que ele tinha um envelope nas mãos.

Eu corri atrás dele e parei quando o vi no quarto.

- Vai me deixar ver?

- Só se você merecer. – Ele riu. Eu me aproximei dele, coloquei passei minhas mãos por seu tórax e beijei seu queixo. Ele estreitou os olhos. – Ainda não estou convencido.

Eu revirei os olhos e o empurrei na cama. Beijei seu pescoço e seu orelha, ele agora já não parecia mais estar brincando. Começou a me beijar de volta.

- Primeiro... O envelope. – Eu ri e o afastei de mim. Ele suspirou e depois riu.

No envelope havia o endereço e um carimbo, que informavam o remetente.

_Para Isabella Marie Cullen._

_Embaixada dos Estados Unidos da América._

- Edward! Ah, meu Deus, Edward!

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Minha boca se abriu em um 'o'.

- Abra. – Edward sorriu com expectativa.

Abri o envelope. Segurei a carta com minhas mãos trêmulas tentando conseguir ler com clareza. O conteúdo da carta me dizia que agora eu era uma cidadã norte americana oficialmente.

Eu dei um grito de empolgação abraçando meu marido que agora ria.

- Conseguimos Bella! Você conseguiu.

- Eu não teria conseguido nada sem você. Obrigada Edward. – Ele me deitou na cama e começou a me beijar.

- Hmmm... – Interrompi o beijo. – Se quiser se livrar de mim ainda... – Mordi meu lábio tentando segurar um sorriso.

Ele balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Nem pensar! Essa idéia nunca passou pela minha cabeça. – Nós rimos.

- Isso merece uma comemoração. – Falei brincando com a gola de sua camisa.

- O que quer fazer? Quer ir a algum lugar? – Perguntou ele totalmente inocente. Fiz uma careta.

- Minha cunhadinha Alice me deu algumas lingeries que eu nem usei... Estava pensando em uma comemoração mais particular, sabe? – Edward fez um biquinho.

- Achei uma excelente ideia. – Ele voltou a me beijar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Awn... Achei esse cap tão fofinho *-***

**O que vcs acharam meninas? Comeentem, pelase!**

**Vamos ao próximo? :)**


	55. Capítulo 55 : Epílogo

CAPÍTULO 55 – Epílogo

Um ano se passou. Edward e Bella estavam vivendo uma lua de mel prolongada. Ambos estavam se formando na faculdade de administração. A empresa da mão de Edward estava expandindo, abrindo filias em outras cidades do país. Estava tudo em ordem, finalmente na vida do casal.

A família de Edward estava vindo visitá-los diretamente de Londres.

Estaria tudo perfeito, se Bella não estivesse um pouco doente.

Edward, preocupado com a esposa, agendou uma ida ao médico para fazer alguns exames. Agora esperavam os resultados saírem.

Bella foi até o pronto socorro para pegar os exames e esperou o marido chegar em casa para juntos abrirem. A garota estava um pouco apavorada, já que nas últimas semanas ela não tinha conseguido ingerir ao menos uma fruta ou cereal, pois seu estômago não parecia querer aceitar nada que era sólido. Perdera dois quilos e uma sonolência a incomodava.

Assim que Edward chegou de mais um dia comum de trabalho ela o chamou na sala.

- Edward, estou com o resultados dos exames. Abre comigo? – Ela pediu.

- Claro meu amor.

Eles se sentaram no sofá da ampla sala. Bella abriu o envelope e começou a tentar interpretas as taxas, sem sucesso ela desistiu de ler.

- Não entendo nada do que isso quer dizer.

- Eu sei alguma coisa de medicina... Deixe-me ver. – A esposa lhe entregou o papel.

Ali, impresso naquela papel branco, estava o diagnóstico de Bella. O que ela tinha estava bem longe de ser uma doença. Edward entendia algo sobre medicina e sabia o que aquele exame buscava nas taxas hormonais de sua esposa.

- O que diz aí? – Bella examinou a expressão de Edward.

Neste momento uma alegria inexplicável tomou conta de Edward. Sua esposa, sua Bella, estava esperando um filho seu.

- Bella, amor, você está grávida. – Ele anunciou com um enorme sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Grávida? – Aquilo foi uma surpresa para ela. Mas logo que o choque passou ela sentiu uma onda de alívio, felicidade e aceitação por aquele fruto de seu amor por Edward estar crescendo dentro de seu ventre.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

.

.

.

Quando os Cullen chegaram, trouxeram um novo membro da família. O pequeno bebê de Rosalie e Emmett. O nome do menino era Garrett. Passava de colo em colo, sendo o xodó dos pais, avós e tios.

Alice trouxe seu noivo Jasper.

Em um jantar no melhor restaurante da cidade, Edward e Bella anunciaram a novidade para a família.

- Grávida? – A mãe de Edward, Esme, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Vou ter mais um pequeno netinho para amar e cuidar? – Ela sorria.

- Eu vou ser titia de novo! – Alice quicou várias vezes no sofá com a boa notícia.

- Já decidiram os nomes? – Perguntou Carlisle, que agora participava das conversas com bom humor.

- Pensamos em Seth, se for menino. – Edward comentou.

- Nome diferente e legal. Eu gostei. – Rosalie comentou.

- E se for menina? – Alice piscou os olhos. Aquela, com certeza, seria a tia mais coruja.

- Pensamos em Renesmee Carlie. – Bella disse. – É comprido. Mas é que Edward e eu quisemos fazer homenagem àqueles que amamos. Juntamos o nome de minha mãe Renée com Esme, e de meu pai Charlie com Carlisle.

Os pais de Edward receberam a notícia com surpresa e alegria. Sentindo-se prestigiados.

Edward e Bella se olharam sorrindo com amor.

- Aproveitando o momento de boas notícias... – Alice olhou para o noivo e depois para Edward e Bella. – Queremos que vocês, assim como Rose e Emm, sejam nossos padrinhos de casamento. – Convidou a pequena Alice.

Bella sentiu-se lisonjeada. Sua cunhada prometera que ela seria sua madrinha de casamento e cumpriu a promessa. Agora, com certeza, a madrinha de seu bebê seria a cunhada.

- Claro que aceitamos. – O casal concordou.

Aquela noite tinha sido perfeita.

.

.

.

No mês seguinte Edward decidiou fazer uma surpresa para Isabella. Sem dizer nada, ele organizou uma viagem de seugunda lua de mel em um lugar especial. Um lugar mágico, no qual declarou seu amor para Bella e recebeu a notícia de que era correspondido. Lá naquela jardim de tulipas, mais uma vez Bella estava encantada.

- Uau. Este lugar ainda continua parecendo um sonho. - Bella disse.

Os dois se sentaram naquele mesmo lugar, perto do mesmo canteiro perto do pequeno lago.

Edward colocou a mão sobre a barriga da esposa. Se tornar pai era algo fascinante para ele.

Bella colocou a mão sobre a dele. Ela estava entorpecida de felicidade por ter dentro de si o filho do homem que ela amava.

Edward acariciava o rosto de Bella com a outra mão.

- Eu te amo. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Também te amo. Para sempre. – Edward beijou Isabella.

Este seria apenas o início de uma vida cheia de felicidade e um amor incondicional para esta família. Um sonho o qual ambos gostariam de viver para sempre.

- Fim -

* * *

**Capítulo final.**

**PS.: Não sou boa para finais (percebi isso) então... Relevem :)**

**Chega ao fim a minha primeira fic (*chora, ri pula, grita*)**

**É triste, mas tudo tem um fim, néh? Talvez este não seja o fim, mas o começo para muitas outras histórias...**

**Eu quero agrader verdadeiramente a todas as pessoas que leram esta história. Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Queria agradecer especialmente àquelas pessoas que me deixaram comentários. Vocês foram uma peça fundamental para me incentivar a continaur a postagem desta fic.**

**Todas elas:**

**Betinha Poloni, Lariis Star, Lara Cullen, Rafa, Dandara, Maa Cullen, Nick, MarcelaRansom, Jessy, Nikki C, Zink Morelyn, eLOA, Sam Mascovitz, Rack-chan, Nathália, Melissa Masen, Mel Cullen Malfoy, Viviane Ferreira, Anne Sulivan, Agome Chan, Allison Rush, mari a, Alice Mendes e Cia, Ihala, FeePattinson, Taise Nogueira, Luiiza, Lara, Vic P., Pollyanna Cullen, Irmas-Cullen, eduardalennon, Freden'n.**

**Obrigada meninas!**

**Espero contar com as reviews de vcs nas outras fics!**

**Eu devo ter trago algum divertimento para vcs, eu sei. Mas foram vcs que me trouxeram muito mais felicidade. Eu ri e fiquei emocionada com as reviews! Amei todas! Embora a gente não se conheça, temos uma coisa comum que nos uniu neste lugar. Nosso amor pela leitura! E isso, com certeza, foi uma experiencia ótima que vou levar comigo para sempre...**

**Um super beijo no coração e até as próximas fic's.**

**PS.: Não sou boa para finais (percebi isso) então... Relevem :)**

**BeijoOs da Flavinha P. A.**


End file.
